


Neverending Storm

by Lyoko_Native



Series: French Dragon: Marinette Dupain-Cheng [1]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien/Juleka Friendship, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe- American Dragon, Angst, Artistic License- Biology, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gore, Marinette/Mylène Friendship, No Miraculouses, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyoko_Native/pseuds/Lyoko_Native
Summary: Marinette had always known about the magical world. After all, her mother is the French Dragon, protector of all magical creatures. But when she showed no signs of having dragon blood, she dismissed it as something that she'd never truly have to deal with. That is, until her blood awakens and she's forced into the role of Sabine’s successor.





	1. Dragon Blood

She could feel the rain on her skin. Usually the storm was far away. She could see the lightning and hear the thunder, but it was in the distance, like watching it pass from the window. She was in it now, her hair sticking to her face and her clothes soaking wet. But it felt good and natural, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why she'd waited so long to embrace the storm. She looked up at the clouds. Lightning lit up the sky, and she waited for--

Her alarm shouted instead of the thunder. Marinette Dupain-Cheng shot up like a rocket, startled by the sound. She looked around her bedroom. It was messy, as it always was after she finished a project. The pink walls were decorated with pictures of friends and family. The blankets on her bed had been pushed to the end, and the stuffed animals she slept with were wrinkled. She was laying down on the chaise lounge, a dress across her chest. She was dry as a bone.

She could have sworn she was just in a rainstorm.

She sat up, her back aching. She looked at the dress. It was a favor for Mylène Haprèle, who was going on her first date with Ivan Bruel. She'd asked her to make her a formal dress, since she didn't have any. It had turned out really well, the fabric a gradient from dark magenta to deep blue. There was a sky blue wrap belt around the waist, white doves dotting it daintily.

Marinette stood and put the dress on a hanger. She then protected it with a black dress bag, and threw it on the lounge while she checked her reflection in the full length mirror.

Her black hair was a mess, so she ran her fingers through it and fixed the pigtails. There were slight bags under her eyes, and freckles dotted her pale nose. She wore a white shirt with a small, off center heart pattern. Her grey shorts were folded up at the hem, and under them she wore white tights with pink polka dots. Her tall black combat boots were laced with red ribbons. On her wrists were many woven friendship bracelets.

She pulled on her black jacket, leaving it unzipped. Marinette rushed down the stairs, the dress bag thrown over her shoulder. She found her father, Tom Dupain, sitting on the couch, so she ran to him and kissed his cheek. His brown hair was messy from a day spent baking, and his green eyes seemed tired. His skin was pale but warm from the heat of the kitchen, and there was still flour in his sideburns. He smiled, his mustache curling with his lips. “Where have you been?” He asked, looking down at her. Even sitting, he was at least a head and a half taller than her.

“I was upstairs, sleeping like a rock.” Marinette said, stretching. “I have been so tired lately! I must have been asleep for hours.” She said, her arms falling limply to her sides.

Tom stood. He had changed out of his work clothes into a blue tee shirt with a band that had gone separate ways years ago, brown jeans and white socks with grey toes. He put a hand on her forehead, gentle despite its size. “You’re not running a fever. Are you feeling alright, emotionally? Sleeping a lot can be a sign of depression.” Around his wrist were various lucky charms, and around his neck was the alchemical symbol for copper.

“I’m feeling fine.” She said with a grin as Tom sat back down. She put her hands on her hips. “I’m doing well in school, I’m eating enough, I’m getting plenty of sleep at night… I can’t help but wonder why I keep napping!”

“Maybe you aren’t getting enough exercise. You should try going for a walk after school. It might help.” Tom suggested.

She nodded. “I’ll think about it.” She walked over to the door, though as she passed the counter, she noticed a leather bag. “Is Mama out, too?” he asked, looking at the brass dragon clasp.

“Yes. She had some errands to run, and then she said something about a kitsune?” Tom said. “She was pretty vague. She said she was going to the Pont des Arts, though.”

“Well, she forgot the care package.” Marinette said, picking it up. “I’m headed that way, so I’ll just drop it off.” She threw it over her shoulder.

Tom frowned. “Are you sure? You know she doesn’t like it when we get involved…”

“I’m not! I’ll just drop it off and come right back. I have to drop off something for Mylène in that direction anyway.” Marinette said. She said goodbye to Tom and rushed out the door. The sun had started to set, creating orange and pink patterns across the sky. There wasn’t a cloud in sight. Marinette put her headphones in and started playing a Jagged Stone song. She followed the streets by memory, occasionally dancing with the music. She walked with purpose. A man bumped into her. He cursed at her, and she frowned. Something in her gut burned, angrier than the situation warranted. She took a deep breath and kept walking.

Mylène lived in a townhouse. The door was painted a rusty red, and the doorknob was covered in something greasy. She knocked on it. A few moments later, Fred Haprèle answered the door. He was tall and thin with pale skin. He wore a green graphic tee shirt and jeans with holes in the knees. His hair was brushed neatly to the side. He smiled at her. “Hey, Marinette! Mylène has been waiting for you.” He said, stepping out of her way. “She’s upstairs. Just knock before you enter her room.”

“Thanks, Monsieur Haprèle!” She said, rushing up the stairs. The house was fairly dark, most of the light provided by fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. Clothes, shoes and knick-knacks lined the halls, all pushed close to the walls so they wouldn’t get stepped on. The dark green wallpaper was old, though photographs and original paintings covered the places where it peeled. The dark hardwood was freshly swept, but not very well. Mylène’s room was at the end of the hall. Foam letters spelled her name on the white door, flowers and birds decorating the empty space. Marinette knocked, and she flinched when there was a crash on the other side. “Mylène, I’m coming in!” She called.

The inside of Mylène’s room was messy. Paintings and drawings covered the walls, held up with tape and nails but no frames. Shoes and dirty clothes were scattered about, all but covering the psychedelic rug next to her full sized bed. The white shutter doors on the closet were open, and a thin, gooey, purple tail stuck out.

Cautiously, Marinette approached. The tail flicked, and a massive purple paw grabbed the closet door, leaving behind a slime handprint. The door closed, revealing a purple, blue and magenta horror with sky blue head tentacles. It looked at her with three bulging yellow eyes, a frown accented with razor sharp teeth.

“Please tell me you have it.” Mylène Haprèle said in a voice that did not match her monstrous form.

Marinette smiled and brandished the dress bag. “I have it.”

Mylène let out a relieved smile. Her body glowed bright blue, and she shrank. In its place was a pale young woman Marinette’s age. Her hair was golden blonde and pulled into dreadlocks, some of the strands dyed green, pink and blue. Her three big brown eyes smiled along with the rest of her face. She was only wearing her underwear, a turquoise necklace on a brown string and a pair of white stockings. “Thank goodness!” She said, taking the bag and opening it. She laughed giddily and bounced. She pulled the dress off the hanger. “I was so worried that something had gone horribly wrong!”

“Well, you’d know about horror.” Marinette joked. Mylène giggled. She was a horror, a type of monster that fed on fear. The ironic part was that she was so timid herself. Ever since they were children, Marinette had teased her gently that she could probably sustain herself on her own fear alone. “Now, try it on!”

Mylène unzipped the back of the dress and stepped into it. It was a bit difficult to pull it over her hips, but once it was up, there were no further problems. Marinette zipped the back of the dress up and fixed a few places where strings hung loose. Mylène twirled in the dress, greatly pleased. “It’s perfect!” She said, bouncing again. “Do you think Ivan will like it?”

“I think Ivan is going on a date with you, not the dress.” Marinette teased. “But, if he doesn’t think you look adorable, he’s just plain wrong.” She opened up the top drawer of Mylène’s cabinet and dug around for bandanas. She pulled out a white one with delicate silver designs and tossed it to her. “Here. For your eye.”

“Oh, right.” Mylène tied the bandana so it covered her third eye. Magical creatures had to live in secret, so no human could see Mylène’s eye. If her secret got out, lots of bad things could happen. Her hands shook nervously before taking a deep breath and humming a calming song. She spun around and smiled at Marinette. “Are you headed home after this?”

She pointed to the bag over her shoulder. “No. My mom forgot this bag when she left for an escort mission. I'm just dropping it off before I go home.”

Mylène seemed concerned. “That's so dangerous, what with all the Huntsclan about!” Marinette sighed, and she caught her arm. “But it's true!” Mylène pulled her down to whisper in her ear. “It isn’t even safe to take the metro to the Magic District anymore! And you can forget about the Netherworld!” She seemed honestly freaked out.

“I'll be careful!” Marinette reassured her as she tripped over her own feet and nearly fell down the stairs. Mylène moved to catch her, but she caught herself.

Fred waited at the bottom of the stairs. “Mylène! My beloved daughter!” He said happily, hugging her tightly. “You look beautiful! Let me take a picture!” Fred pulled out his phone. Mylène blushed, and Marinette excused herself.

She snuck out with a whispered farewell. The streets had started to thin out, though she bumped into Ivan, and exchanged a few amicable words with him before continuing on her path. It didn't take long to reach the Pont des Arts, and even shorter still to find Sabine Cheng.

Sabine was short, her dark hair cropped around her chin and swept out of her tanned face. She wore a dusty violet cheongsam with sky blue flowers decorating it cutely. Her black pants came in tight around her ankles. Other than her wedding ring, Sabine wore golden bracelets and a ring with lapis lazuli set in. Her grey eyes were more like a cat’s than a human’s, and her ears came to the slightest bit of a point. With a grin, she asked, “What are you doing out so late, young lady?”

“I won't stay too long, Mama. I just came to bring you your bag.” Marinette said, offering her the brown bag.

Sabine blinked. “Oh, of course! How could I forget?” She held her head and shook it. Sabine grabbed the bag and looked inside. “With everything that's been going on, it must have slipped my mind.”

“There are rumors that the Huntsclan has been more active as of late.” Marinette said, sitting down on the bench next to her.

“That's why I'm here. Normally, a creature as powerful as a kitsune wouldn't need the protection of a dragon, but…” Sabine’s voice trailed off. She sat up, looking over to the other side of the bridge. There was a white figure growing closer by the second. “Here she comes now. Best behavior, Marinette.”

The kitsune sprinted up to them. She would be easily taller than Sabine were she to stand on her hind legs, perhaps even taller than Marinette. Her fur was silky smooth, snowy white bordered by chocolate brown on her feet and ears. She had nine tails, meaning that she was an extremely powerful kitsune, having lived for many years. There was a fox tail necklace poking out from the fluff on her neck. She was out of breath, and she collapsed on the bridge.

“She's injured!” Sabine exclaimed, taking a knee to examine her bleeding foot. The wound glowed green, and Sabine scowled. “The Huntsclan!” She summoned a blue light and healed the wound before looking at Marinette. “Take the kitsune back to the bakery. This route is comprised.”

“But, Mama, what if the Huntsclan comes after me?” Marinette asked, offering her arms to the kitsune.

“They'll never risk exposing themselves to a normal human.” Sabine said. She pointed to the path below, following the Seine. “Go on. I'll meet you there as soon as I can.”

“Stay safe!” Marinette hugged her mother before grabbing the kitsune, who snuggled into her. She shot her mother a hopeful look before sprinting away.

Sabine took a deep breath. All she had to do was stall the Huntsclan until Marinette was far enough away. She waited for the sound of pounding feet to grow closer before reaching into herself and finding her dragon fire. Blue light swirled around her as she shed her human body and transformed into a dragon.

Her dragon form, a Chinese Lung, was three times the size of her human body. She was long and serpentine, her scales dusty violet with glittering sky blue stripes on her legs and back. Her soft underbelly was a pearly white. Her eyes glowed silver, and her dark hair had become her mane. Her deer antlers displaced the mane, and her thick claws dug into the bridge.

Sabine roared as the French Dragon.

She waited for the Huntsclan to approach. The sun had set and the streets were bare, but she could still hear them. They sounded like cattle until they were close enough for her to divine their voices. A group of eight. A larger than a usual group, but kitsune were too tricky to take on in small numbers.

When the Huntsclan saw her, they charged. Sabine, being a river dragon, couldn't breathe the fire she felt burning within her, but that didn't make her defenseless. She roared again, water blasting from her mouth like a fire hose. It knocked three of them off their feet and sent them sliding down a slick street. Those who remained drew their energy weapons and started to attack.

Sabine swiped at them with her tail. Some tried to stab it, but the returning motion slammed them into the fence. She spouted water again, though the remaining Huntsmen dodged and continued to fire at her. Those who had been washed away had returned now, followed by a new figure. She stopped fighting when the Huntsmen stopped attacking. The Huntsmen parted like the Red Sea for the man who approached her.

“The French Dragon.” He said. He wore a silver mask under a dragon skull. His jacket was dark purple, trailing behind him like a cape under his dragon bone armor. Black boots were loud against the pavement, and black gloved hands clasped onto a dark purple cane with a butterfly trapped in the glass dome. This was Hawkmoth, the leader of the Huntsclan. “How long has it been?”

“Not long enough.” Sabine shot up into the air, whacking the Huntsmen with her tail. One toppled over the side, landing in the Seine. She spouted water, and while a few were caught in the blast, Hawkmoth dodged it. The Huntsmen fired plasma blasts at Sabine while Hawkmoth readied an attack of his own.

Sabine heard cheering from the river. She looked, expecting to see the Huntsman who'd fallen in, but rather it was Marinette, defying a direct order to flee. Her eyes grew wide, and she moved to fly towards her. “You have to--” Sabine started a moment before Hawkmoth’s plasma blast cut through the scales on her shoulders. She let out a pained screech and began to fall, only to be caught in an electrified net.

Marinette watched in horror as the net shocked her mother, as it forced her from her dragon form back into her weaker human body. “No!” She screamed, squeezing the kitsune in her arms. The kitsune bit her, obviously startled by her sudden squeeze. Marinette dropped her to cover the wound. “Stay here!” She ordered before running towards the Pont des Arts. “Mama! Mama!” She called out.

“Go back!” Sabine’s voice echoed through empty city streets. She yelped when a Huntsman pointed his spear at her neck. “Don't come this way!”

“MAMA!” Marinette screeched as her bluebell eyes glowed red, as the light surrounded her as pulled at her flesh. She felt herself expand, she felt her flesh grow loose and tough, she felt wings and a tail sprout from her back. The light vanished, and her field of vision was wider. The image was sharper, and she was stronger.

Sabine couldn’t believe it. Marinette had grown to be twice her original size, her body long and serpentine. She was covered in wine colored scales, except on her soft underbelly, which were bright pink, and on her back, which were bright red with black spots. Her bat-like wings spread, the hands gripping at air. Her mane, displaced slightly where her horns protruded back, went down her spine, standing on end as though electricity crackled through the air.

There wasn't a lot of time to think. Marinette flapped her wings, creating a powerful wind. Her dragon form, though heavy and intimidating, lifted easily into the sky. She flew onto the bridge and grabbed the Huntsman threatening Sabine with her powerful jaws. She landed on the bridge, shaking him violently. When she dropped him, he fell onto the ground in a bloody heap.

Some of the Huntsmen, probably recent graduates, dropped their weapons and ran. Those who didn’t fired plasma blasts at her, which she ignored. Marinette dropped the dead Huntsman and focused. She sent lightning bolts from her mouth, though none hit the Huntsclan. Instead it melted pavement and short circuited the entire block.

“Which dragon is that?” Hawkmoth shouted as he rushed back towards the bridge. He fired three plasma blasts at her, though she nearly electrocuted him when she spotted him.

“I've never seen it before!” One Huntsman replied.

Sabine reached for Marinette, though every movement was agonizing. “You have to stop!” Hawkmoth heard her cry out and fired another plasma blast at her. It struck her shoulders and knocked her out.

Marinette roared, and Hawkmoth pointed his cane at her. She easily dodged the blasts. When the remaining Huntsmen joined in, she spread her wings. Clouds appeared above, and thunder rumbled. With a roar so loud it shook the earth, lightning struck the Huntsmen. Several were burned to a crisp, though the ones who weren’t fled. Only Hawkmoth remained.

“Die, dragon!” He shouted, pointing his cane at her as a light grew brighter at the dome. He yelped when the kitsune grabbed the cane and started to pull. “Let go! Let go, you stupid spirit!” He tried to yank it from her, but she pulled harder. Marinette lowered her head and charged, frightening the kitsune into letting go. Her sudden departure knocked Hawkmoth off-balance and sent the readied plasma blast off into the distance.

Marinette pinned Hawkmoth to the bridge. His pale blue eyes were wide with fear as he struggled to escape. Her mouth hung open slightly, the scent of ozone mixing with smoke and dragon breath. Hawkmoth managed to grab his cane, and he struck the ground with it twice. Butterflies surrounded him, and he was teleported away. Marinette roared and stomped her feet, creating more lightning. Her roars turned into pained shrieks, as though she wanted desperately to cry.

The kitsune’s necklace started to glow. Her body shifted. Her human form was that of a petite, dark-skinned woman with dark brown hair pulled into a bun. Her kindly brown eyes were filled with fear. She wore a pink v-neck sweater and a pair of dark jeans, and her shoes had colorful laces. She ran to Sabine’s side and picked her up easily. She looked at Marinette. “Show me to the bakery!” She pleaded, holding the unconscious Sabine close to her chest.

Marinette looked at her. It was impossible to divine whether or not she understood the words, but when she saw Sabine, she bent down. The kitsune climbed onto Marinette’s back, and she took to the sky.


	2. Sabine's Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to keep in mind about this chapter and changes from AD canon:  
> 1\. Dragon apprentices are more likely to be moved than dragon masters, since the masters are often still acting as protectors to their home country.  
> 2\. Aetheri is the magical prison. Think Azkaban.  
> 3\. In AD, there are five council members. In this fic, there are nine, with larger continents broken into two parts for easier management.
> 
> Also: fixed the large spaces between paragraphs. Not sure why it did that.

When Sabine's eyes snapped open, she didn't know where she was. The only thing she knew was that Marinette had turned into a dragon and was going on a rampage. She looked at her blurry surroundings, and she tried to push past the person holding her down. “Marinette! Marinette!” She shouted, struggling to stand up. She screamed when the pain on her back shot up her spine like fire.

“Sab!” Tom’s voice echoed through her aching head. She calmed down enough for her vision to sharpen. He was cradling her, his green eyes filled with concern. “Sab, calm down! Marinette is fine!” He brushed her bangs out of her face. “She's fine.”

“Tom!” She grabbed his arms and squeezed. “She's a dragon! Marinette is a dragon!” She ran her fingers through her hair. “She went totally feral! I mean, it only makes sense after who knows how long, but--”

Tom took her hands in his. “Sabine, listen to me. Marinette is fine. You both made it home safe. She's up in her room right now.” Sabine blinked. She stood up, her entire body aching. “You need to rest. You took heavy damage.”

She fell to her knees, though she stood up again almost immediately. “I have to…” Sabine's voice drifted off. She climbed the stairs and opened the trapdoor to Marinette's room. It was dark and quiet. A woman was monitoring Marinette's sleep. She looked up when Sabine grew closer. “Was… I dreaming?” Her voice was quieter when she added, “The river…”

The woman shook her head. “What you saw was not a dream.” She said. She lifted Marinette's limp hand. In the moonlight, one could see the blood on her fingers. “Your daughter is a dragon.”

Sabine approached the woman cautiously. “How did you get in here? Who are you?”

The woman showed her the foxtail necklace with a shy smile. Sabine relaxed somewhat. “My name is Marlena.” She said. She frowned and looked at Marinette. “Was this her first transformation? It really wore her out.”

“She shouldn't be able to transform at all. Marinette never showed signs of dragon blood.” Sabine said, sitting down on the ladder up to Marinette's bed. Tom entered the room. “Did she say anything to you about being a dragon?”

Tom shook his head. “No. She said she'd been sleeping more, but I just thought she wasn't getting enough exercise.” He said.

“I've never heard of someone not knowing they were a magical creature.” Marlena said.

“She knew I was a dragon. But she didn't show any outwardly signs of dragon blood. And when she turned seven and nothing changed, we just assumed that it had skipped her generation.” Sabine said.

“None of this matters tonight.” Tom said. He walked over to Sabine and took her hands in his. “I have to finish bandaging your wounds. I have a mandrake salve ready.” He looked to Marlena. “You weren't injured, were you?”

“I was, but the French Dragon healed me.” She said with relief.

“I'll take you home as soon as I can.” Sabine promised. “Your daughters must miss you.”

“Thank you.” She looked back to Marinette. “Will she be okay?”

“Physically, she'll be fine.” Tom said. “But who knows how she'll take the news.”

\---

Marinette woke up feeling more rested than she had in months. She stretched, stood up and yawned as she walked down the stairs. “Good morning,” she said sleepily, barely opening her eyes as she walked downstairs again.

She began her morning routine. She looked down as she started to brush her teeth, only raising her head after a few moments. The first thing she noticed was the blood around her mouth, and she spat out the toothpaste.

“I've been flossing! This is some bullshit!” She shouted.

“Language!” Tom called from the living room.

“Sorry!” She apologized. Marinette washed her face, and then her hands when she saw the blood on her fingers. Confused, she went upstairs, noting that her parents were watching her from the couch. She opened her mouth to speak, though the look on Tom and Sabine's face was unsettling. They looked unhappy, and Tom held Sabine's hand for support. “What's going on?”

“Marinette, do you remember what happened last night?” Sabine asked. Marinette noticed that there were bandages under her cheongsam.

Her face twisted with confusion. “Not really.” She said. “I remember dropping off Mylène’s dress, but after that, it's pretty hazy.” She said.

“Marinette,” Sabine said, her voice dire, “you turned into a dragon last night.”

That gave her reason to pause. She didn't want to believe it. After all, she was objectively human! But while Sabine liked to tease her, she'd never joke about something like that. And the dream she'd had, where she was huge and dangerous and angry--that wasn't a dream! Marinette sat down on the couch. The blood around her mouth… she hadn't eaten someone, had she? Dragons didn't do that anymore!

“Are you okay?” Tom asked.

“No!” She said desperately. “I don't know how to be a dragon!” She ran her fingers through her hair. “I don't know how to transform! I've never used a channel! I haven't been to the Netherworld since I was nine!”

Sabine stood. “Relax, Marinette. You can learn all those things.” She reasoned, rubbing her knuckle against her cheek until she smiled. She sat next to Marinette and looked at Tom. “We have to tell the Dragon Council. We can’t have a rogue dragon around.”

Tom frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but he looked at the door and then at Marinette. “Are you sure that’s the best idea?” He asked.

“It’s the only option.” Sabine said. “Without the Council backing her, she won’t have any protection from the Huntsclan. She will…” She looked at Marinette. She took her hand and rubbed it. “She will be in a lot of danger.”

Marinette looked between her parents. “Wait a minute.” She looked at Sabine. “You said that family can’t train family.” She planted her feet. “Does that mean, if you tell the Council about me, they’ll send me away?”

“Well, that’s not a given…” Tom said uncertainly as he looked to Sabine.

She looked at Tom and then Marinette. Sabine bit her lip and took a deep breath. “Marinette, why don’t you go upstairs?”

Marinette pursed her lips. She rubbed her eyes and rushed up the stairs. Tom and Sabine were silent. They stared at each other for a long time before she started to look for an appropriate disguise. Tom stood up. “You can't be serious. You can't honestly want to send her away.”

She slammed her hands down. “Of course not, Tom. You don't think this hurts me as much as you?” Sabine asked. “But the rules are clear. She has to be trained! If we keep her a secret, the Huntsclan will no doubt learn her identity!” She rubbed her eyes. “I'd rather she be safe someplace else than in constant danger here!”

He walked over to her. “Well, why can't you train her?” He asked.

“I'm not allowed to!” She argued.

“You're one of the most powerful dragons on the continent! I can't think of a better teacher.”

“Tom, I can't!” Sabine started to pace. “I've never had an apprentice! If they were willing to test this, it wouldn't be with me!”

“You can't let them send her away!” Tom said desperately, watching her walk back and forth. “There has to be something you can do!”

“At this point I’m worried that they’ll think I was training her in secret anyway!” Sabine said, tearing at her hair. “If they even think that I denied an apprentice to train my own child, we could be looking at a lot worse than just losing her to another dragon.” She took Tom’s hands and pulled him down onto the couch. “We could lose our Council protection, or they could revoke my protector status, or they could send me to Aetheri!”

“But she didn’t show signs!”

“They don’t know that!” Sabine looked up at the ceiling. She shook her head and covered her eyes. “I don’t see how we’re going to do this. The Council is going to take our daughter away if we’re lucky. I can’t think of anything I can do.”

Tom wiped his eyes. He was doing his best not to cry. “I don’t… I don’t understand this stupid rule.”

“It’s a tradition, Tom. Dragons--” She started.

“I don’t want to lose Marinette!” He shouted.

“I don’t either!” She shouted back. “I hate this stupid rule! I hate it!”

They yelled over one another for a long time. They were both freaking out. Tom tried to convince Sabine to keep Marinette a secret, while Sabine worried what would become of them if she did. Both knew the other wouldn't back down but the shouting continued, attracting attention from the streets below.

Sabine closed the curtains. She was quiet for a long time. “If we keep Marinette a secret, we run the risk of the Huntsclan and the Council discovering her. We'd all be killed or sent to Aetheri.” She said. Tom opened his mouth, but she interrupted him. “But if we tell them and they move her, then not only do we lose her, but they may find her anyway.”

“You could at least ask to train her. The Council still owes you for defeating the Autumn King, don't they?”

“Don't you think it's a little déclassé to cash in a favor twenty-three years old?”

He scoffed. “Not if it means we get to keep our daughter!” He argued. She still seemed uncomfortable with the idea. Tom held her cheek with his hand. She held his hand with her own, and then moved so she could kiss his palm. “It's worth a shot, Sab.”

She frowned, holding his palm against her lips. “I'm scared, Tom. What if she gets hurt?”

“We were always in danger.”

“That doesn't make me feel better.” She sighed. She stood up and stretched, flinching in pain. “The North American representative is in Paris. He’s supposed to be more reasonable than the European representative. I can try to convince him that moving her would do more harm than good.” She brushed her hair out of her face with a heavy sigh. Sabine grabbed her purse and started to walk away. “Just… can you help her pack? In case it doesn't work.”

Tom rubbed his neck. “Yeah.” He said, letting his hands drop. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Sabine kissed his cheek. She started walking down the stairs, wrapping a magenta scarf around her head and masking her eyes with sunglasses. Sabine walked down the street, tapping her feet every time she stopped.

The human world was so strange to be in after so long isolated from it. Sabine's life had changed in an instant, but to them, it was the largely same as it had ever been. 

She walked across the city to the Grand Paris Hotel, only to be stopped by the doorman. She flashed a medallion, and he moved out of the way. She walked over to the front desk. “Hello, can you tell me which room Monsieur Stone is in?”

“I’m sorry, madame, but Monsieur Stone has a strict no contact order with walk ins.” The receptionist said. Sabine flashed the medallion again. She hesitated before writing down the room number on a piece of paper.

Sabine walked into the elevator and sighed when the doors closed. She leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Her mind was racing a hundred kilometers a minute, and she worried what her suggestion would mean. The doors opened, and she walked to the door. Sabine knocked politely.

A slender, dark-skinned woman with pink hair opened the door, not even flinching when it caught on the chain lock. She wore a black tee shirt with a rock and roll graphic, leather pants and black shoes. She wore many silver rings on her fingers, though judging by the scuffed paint, at least one was a plastic souvenir. She narrowed her dark eyes and pursed her hot pink painted lips. “Excuse me, but I was very clear with the front desk. No one is to--” She started to close the door.

Sabine shoved her foot into the threshold to stop the door. “This is urgent, and I’m a friend.” She flashed the medallion a third time. “Tell him that the French Dragon is here to see him.”

The woman frowned and closed the door. She returned a moment later. “Come on inside.” She said with a smile. She held open the door while Sabine entered.

The inside of the hotel room was nice. The walls were painted in a pearly pink, though there was also dark red wallpaper and art nouveau decorations. There was a dark red couch with golden decorations. Sitting on the couch was a tall man with pale green eyes and a rosy complexion. His hair had been dyed purple at some point, but the black had grown back and it now hung long around his shoulders. His beard was black. He wore a leather jacket with golden accents over a black shirt, and his dark grey pants with a black rose pattern clung close to his legs. His combat boots had steel toes, and the laces were yellow and black striped. There was a jade skull with golden teeth on a necklace around his throat.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Cheng the King Killer!” Jagged Stone said, a smile spreading across his face. He sat up and leaned forward and continued to speak in a thick American accent. “How long has it been since we’ve last spoken?”

“Hello, Jagged. It has been a long time.” Sabine said with a friendly smile. “I came here to--”

“Sorry about Penny. She’s a bit nervous with all the Huntsclan activity.” Jagged said, pouring a glass of amber-colored liquid from a whisky bottle labeled ‘snake venom’. “Speaking of, I’ve heard a little bit of a rumor, if you’ll indulge me.” He offered her a glass, which she declined politely. He tossed it back before continuing. “I heard that you were injured at the hands of Hawkmoth, but before he could kill you, you were rescued by a storm dragon.”

Sabine folded her hands in front of her. “Yes. That rumor is true.”

“Now, as far as I can tell, you are the only dragon in France. This is in large part because you refused an apprentice for so long.” Jagged said, motioning for Sabine to sit.

“Well, for a long time, I was capable of protecting France from all threats. I didn’t need to train an apprentice.” Sabine said as she sat down.

Jagged nodded. “Right, but you see, that raises the question of who that dragon is.” He said. He shifted, folding his leg across his knee. “If it were a dragonling, either they wouldn’t be able to perform a complete transformation or they would be too weak to challenge Hawkmoth. So obviously this dragon is either an adult or close to it.” He poured a larger drink. “And all I can think of is your daughter.”

Sabine hesitated. “Yes. The dragon is my daughter, Marinette.” Jagged sighed, and she held her hand out. “It isn’t what you think! I wasn’t training her in secret! You have to believe that I have more respect for the Council than that!”

“I do! I know you. I like you. And I know you’ve respected the authority of the Council.” Jagged said, reaching his hand out amicably. “So I believe you when you say that you weren’t training her. But I don’t think that my fellow Councillors will agree.” He sighed. “I think the best thing to do would be to place your daughter with a dragon master as soon as possible, preferably one close by so it will be easy to claim that she was visiting you.”

“I agree, and I actually have some thoughts on that, if you’ll--”

“Penny!” Jagged called, beckoning her into the room. “Do you know where the list of protectors seeking apprentices is?” Penny thought for a moment. She opened up a drawer and pulled out a scroll. She tossed it to him before walking into the bathroom. Jagged unrolled the scroll, and blue light filled the room. “Now, who would be open to training a late bloomer?”

Sabine shifted uncomfortably. “If you'd just--”

Jagged nodded. “The German Dragon wouldn't mind taking her under his wing. His apprentices grow up strong.” He flipped through a few more name. “I would normally suggest the Chinese Dragon in such a strange situation, but he's your uncle. So perhaps the Irish or Moroccan Dragons?”

“I was actually thinking,” Sabine said with a forced smile, “that the French Dragon would be the most appropriate master.”

There was a long, awkward silence. Jagged only moved when Penny walked past him with a crocodile on a leash. He laughed. “You can't be serious. You said it yourself, Marinette is your daughter. Family can't train family, Sabine.” She opened her mouth to respond, but he kept talking. “We would all love to train our children, but that doesn't mean that my mother, bless her soul, got to train me. Or that your mother got to train you.” He folded his arms across his chest. “Why should you be an exception?”

“This is an incredibly unique situation. Marinette showed no signs of dragon blood until just recently. The fact that she could manage a complete transformation, and sustain it, speaks wonders of her natural ability.” Sabine explained. Jagged didn't seem impressed. “Besides, the Huntsclan knows she exists. They know there is a new dragon in Paris. If you move Marinette, you'll be putting her in danger.”

“Oh, really?” He asked.

She frowned. “Really! Remember what happened to the Transylvanian Dragon? She requested an apprentice, so they sent the child of the Columbian Dragon, and all three of them were killed by the Huntsclan! Even the child, Jagged!” Her bangs fell in front of her eyes. She brushed them away. “And the former Polish Dragon was sent to train the child of the Canadian Dragon. Same result.” She wiped tears from her eyes. “If you move her, she'll die.”

“There are other options. You could let me train her, for instance. She'll be traveling so much that the Huntsclan will never be able to find her.”

“Councillors are too busy to train apprentices. Nearly all of them get assigned to new masters within the first two weeks, and what will happen then?” She smirked. “Besides, I defeated the Autumn King. I can teach her to be strong, to be fair and to be a protector of all magical creatures.”

Jagged frowned. But then he smiled. “Is this what you're doing? Cashing in that favor, nearly two decades spent collecting dust?”

“If it means saving my daughter? Yes.” But she didn't sound sure.

He looked at the intensity in her eyes. He drank his venom and smiled. “Breaking tradition again, Sab? Just like old times.” He laughed and threw the scroll over his shoulder. “Alright! You have my blessing. I will tell the Council to eat your entire ass and you can officially start training once her horde chest arrives.”

Sabine blinked. “Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!” She hugged him, though it was short as his body odor was rather overpowering. He mentioned that it would likely be monitored, but she was to ecstatic to care.

She rushed home, almost forgetting that the mood was supposed to be somber. It certainly didn't seem that way when a shoe tumbled down the stairs. Sabine walked up to Marinette's bedroom to find a lively scene.

Tom was chasing clothes and shoes that were being tossed across the room. Marinette was throwing them as soon as they were being put in a yellow suitcase on her chaise lounge. She was screaming at him, and whenever she grabbed a shoe, it was clear that she was trying to hit him with it. Tom kept shouting for her to stop, but judging by her glowing blue eyes, she wasn't prepared to give up just yet.

“What on earth is going on?” Sabine asked.

“Marinette is acting like a child!” Tom shouted. “Stop throwing things at me!”

“I am not leaving!” She shouted back, grabbing a ballet flat and chucking it. It struck Tom’s arm and bounced down the stairs.

“Will you stop your child?!” He demanded.

“Why would I? This looks like fun!” She said. She walked over to the suitcase and grabbed a sneaker. “Stone the witch!” She shouted as she threw the shoe at Tom.

He blocked it with his arm. “What are you doing?!” He asked as he stumbled back.

She grinned. “Celebrating!” She grabbed a shirt and turned around. She threw it like a basketball. It went up and through the ladder to the balcony, landing on Marinette's computer. “Yes! Nothing but net!”

“Celebrating…?” Tom muttered. His eyes lit up. “Do you mean…?”

Sabine grinned from ear to ear. “It worked.” She bounced giddily. “Marinette was approved to be my apprentice!”

“Really?” Marinette asked, lowering her readied arms. She smiled hopefully. “Does that mean…”

“Yes. You can stay in Paris.” Marinette jumped with joy. She hugged Sabine, and then Tom. She also apologized for throwing things. They put the suitcase away, and they celebrated as a family.


	3. Marinette in the Netherworld

Alya Césaire burst into the bakery, Mylène close on her heels. She was frantic, her curly auburn hair falling out of the bun she'd pulled it into as she pushed past Tom. She wore an orange and magenta striped sweater. Her skinny jeans were tucked into white basketball shoes, the black laces double knotted. Underneath her sweater, a foxtail necklace bounced against her chest.

She burst into the living room and bolted up the stairs. Alya threw open the trapdoor to the bedroom and ran inside. “Marinette!” She shouted. Marinette poked her head out from her bed. Alya scrambled up and hugged her tightly. “My mother told me that you're a dragon! The Council isn't going to send you away, are they?”

Marinette laughed and broke the hug. “No! They agreed to break tradition and let my mother teach me!” She said excitedly, bouncing on the mattress and causing it to squeak.

Alya smiled, placing a hand on her chest to still her pounding heart. She let out a small laugh. “Thank goodness! I was so worried that I'd never see you again!” She said happily.

Mylène ran into the room. She was in her street clothes now. She wore a jean jacket with many patches ironed into the pockets and the back. Her shirt was blue with a daisy pattern, and her white shorts were wrinkled. She wore light grey tights underneath, though the knees had torn. Her Timberlands were unlaced. “Alya, you could've waited for me!” She protested between heavy breaths.

Alya jumped off of the bed, landing on the floor with a loud ‘thump’. “Good news!” She said with a grin, “Marinette gets to stay in France!”

Mylène sighed with relief. She hugged Marinette when she climbed down from her bed. “When Alya told me you turned into a dragon, I was sure that you'd be sent to gods know where!” She said, removing her white bandana. Her third eye was puffy, as though she'd been crying.

Alya pushed Marinette onto the chaise lounge. She sat next to her and bounced on her knees. “Tell us everything! My mom said you killed a few of the Huntsclan!”

“Killed?!” Mylène recoiled. She grabbed Marinette's arm as she sat next to her on the floor. “You wouldn't kill someone, would you?”

Marinette twisted her arms and put her hands between her legs. She spoke with a pensive look on her face. “I don't know what happened. I remember… I remember being filled with hatred and anger. And that hatred mixed with the fire and it… changed me.” She leaned back and threw her hands over her head. They dangled over the edge of the lounge. “Mama said I was lucky that it was my first transformation and I didn't know how to sustain it for long. She says that I might have gone feral if I hadn't exhausted myself.”

“That must have been so scary!” Mylène said, tightening her grip.

“It might have been, but I can’t remember any of it!” Marinette pouted. She grunted as she sat up. “Now, we’re just waiting to receive the--what did she call it?” She furrowed her brows and thought for a moment. “The horde chest.”

Alya didn't seem to know what this meant, but she was still happy. “Are you excited? Dragons are the ultimate heroes!” She cheered.

“More anxious than anything else. I don't know if I'm up to the task.” She said. The air changed, and to continue the conversation, she smiled at Mylène. “How did your date go?”

“Don't change the subject!” Alya protested.

Mylène smiled. “It was nice! We walked around for a long time. Ivan is such a good listener.” Her eyes lit up. “Oh, I am glad you mentioned it because while we were eating dinner, all the lights went out!” She laughed and pointed at her. “Power surge?”

Marinette flushed. “Yeah, that was me!” She said through clenched teeth.

“Ha! Anyway, they gave the whole restaurant a free meal because they lost the bills when the power went off. So Ivan and I took the money we were going to spend on dinner and went to an arcade.” She pulled out her phone. It was a picture of a giant stuffed teddy bear with a plaid belly and shiny black buttons for eyes. “Look at this bear! I had saved my ticket receipts and bought this for Ivan!” Alya held it while she and Marinette looked at it. “It kind of reminds you of him, doesn't it?”

“You two are adorable!” Marinette cooed. She grinned. Her eyes sparkled as she added, “Kiss him already!”

Alya bumped her with her shoulder. She smiled at Mylène. “I'm really happy for you, but I can't help but wonder what's going to happen when ‘Single Ladies’ pops up on the sleepover playlist.”

Mylène covered her mouth and blushed. “We’ll burn that bridge when we cross it.” She joked.

Before any of them could add to the conversation, Sabine entered the room. She grinned. “Hello, ladies!” She said cheerfully. She carried a medium-sized mahogany trunk in her hands, the golden accents creating an abstract dragon. “Marinette, this is the chest I was telling you about. This is how you'll begin your horde.”

Marinette grinned. The horde chest was a bit more literal than she'd imagined, but she knew a thing or two about a dragon’s horde. For centuries dragons collected jewelry and gems of every shape and size. The larger the horde, the more powerful the dragon. While medieval dragons were more well known for this kind of behavior, dragons all across the globe kept stashes of wealth.

So, needless to say, she was rather disappointed to find that the trunk was empty besides three boring textbooks and a pocket grimoire. Sabine picked up one of the textbooks and looked at the cover. It depicted a well known medieval painting, ‘Unicorn in Captivity’. “‘The Role of Dragons in Ancient and Modern Day’,” she read before putting it down and picking up the next. It depicted the fairy queen. “‘Crash Course in Fairies and Fae Culture’,” Sabine picked up the final textbook. “And ‘An Introduction to the Dreamscape’. Not a bad starting point, though I'm going to have to dig around to find my annotated edition of ‘the History of the Huntsclan’.”

Marinette flipped through the grimoire. “I'm grateful for the books, but I was expecting…” She paused, not wanting to sound greedy.

“You were expecting a horde. I know.” Sabine said. She looked around for Marinette's jewelry box. When she found it, she dumped it into the now empty chest. “You have to grow your own horde. This will be a good place to start. And it's traditional for a dragon master to give their apprentice a small piece from their own horde as a symbol of trust.” She said as she revealed a tiny black box with an intricate red design.

Marinette tried to take it, though she had to pry the box from Sabine’s fingers. She opened it. Inside was a pair of black pearl earrings, and her eyes sparkled as she held them in her hands. “They're beautiful!” She exclaimed as she pushed them into her ears.

“I thought it would be fitting.” She said, smiling. She slapped her thighs. “Alright! I have to find that book, so you start studying.” She moved for the trapdoor. She stopped suddenly and turned. “Did you girls want anything to eat?”

“No, thank you, Madame Cheng.” Mylène said. Sabine went downstairs. “Hand me the Dreamscape textbook. That sounds interesting.” Marinette handed it to her, and she started to read.

“I didn't think being a dragon would involve so much reading.” Marinette said, opening up the grimoire. It contained spells, obviously, but also tips on controlling transformations. It recommended smaller ones as practice. “I hope Mama won't make me write a book report or anything.”

Alya, in turn, had grabbed the book on fairies. “It isn't so bad.” She said, the words reflected in her glasses. She hadn't cleaned them in a while, so they were so smudged that it was hard to imagine how she could see out of them.

“Wouldn't you rather know than be in the dark?” Mylène asked. Before Marinette could reply, she asked, “Did you know that ancient horrors came into the higher physical plane by escaping the nightmares of humans?”

“I did not know that,” Marinette said.

Alya slammed her book shut. “Oh, hey. We should go check out whether or not the Alice door will recognize you now.” She suggested. The Alice door was a tiny, hidden passageway to the Netherworld that would only reveal itself to those with magic in their blood, and could only be opened by a magical creature. Marinette had seen the door, but had never been beyond it. She tucked the grimoire into her pocket, and they went downstairs.

Marinette poked her head into Tom and Sabine’s bedroom. Sabine had gotten out a stepladder and was digging around in the top of their closet. “Mama? We’re headed to the Netherworld through the Alice door. We shouldn't be long.” She said.

Sabine looked at her. “Well, stick close to them. They're better equipped to deal with the dangers there than you are, presently.” Marinette nodded and started to walk away. “Oh! One more thing!” She called out. Marinette backtracked and poked her head in again. “Remind me to show you how to use the Howl dial when you get back.”

“Alright.” She waved goodbye to Sabine and raced Alya down the stairs. She said goodbye to Tom before they left through the bakery entrance. The sidewalk outside was filled with people, which made Mylène nervous. She held onto Marinette's jacket until they'd crossed the street.

On the other side of the crosswalk was the Collège François Dupont. It was Sunday, so the doors were locked, but since Fred worked for the school, Mylène had access to the keys. She'd swallowed them, so in this moment she coughed up a slimy key ring and threw open the doors.

Just beyond the doors was a basketball court. The Alice door was within, hidden behind boxes in the janitor's closet. Mylène unlocked it with the key, and she shut the door behind them.

In the darkness, the door glowed behind the boxes. Marinette and Alya moved them. The door was small, only reaching Marinette's knees, and it was made of wood stained dark. The brass knob had been marked after decades of use from magical creatures, their handprints left long after they'd stopped using it. Alya opened the door.

Beyond this door, a long passageway appeared. It glowed softly, like the northern lights. Alya motioned for Marinette to enter first, and nervously, she got on her knees and crawled into the passage. It shook under her weight, like a cloth bridge on a playground, and just as confining. At the end there was another door, identical to the first with the exception of the knob. Marinette placed her hands on the wood to try to push the knobless door open.

It disappeared in a flash of light, and she tumbled forward. She landed with a grunt on her chin. Alya landed next to her on her feet, and Mylène on her other side. Mylène summoned her tail and used it to bring Marinette to her feet.

The Netherworld looked like something out of a movie. The sky, being artificially created, was closer to green than blue, and was filled with all sorts of flying creatures. Monsters of every shape and size walked along streets that had been paved but torn up many years ago. The buildings tended not to tower over two or three stories tall, making the world seem more compact than Paris.

As they walked down the street to the Magus Bazaar, peddlers called out to them from their stalls and wagons. Elves and fairies discussed the Queen’s courts. Some mermaids, relaxing in the fountain in the center of the bazaar, discussed troubles that had risen on the coasts because of Huntsclan activity. Rumors were spreading of the Huntsclan selling mermaid meat and selkie skins, which were almost as valuable as kitsune pelts. “It certainly sounds like the Huntsclan is focused on monetary gain at the moment.” Alya hissed.

“They’ve always been closer to poachers than hunters.” Mylène said.

They eventually came to the corner of Poe and Gotlib--a name Marinette noticed only because it was the same as the one she lived on--and stopped walking. They bought some candy and turned around to head back. Alya touched Marinette’s shoulder, and she jumped. “Are you okay? You seem a little out of it.”

Marinette looked around. “It’s so much bigger than I remember.” She whispered, intimidated. She couldn’t help but wonder if she was actually capable of protecting the French Netherworld. But she shook off the feeling, and she smiled at Alya and Mylène. “Is this where you guys hang out when you aren’t with me?”

Alya shrugged. “Not always. With an Alice door so close, it’s tempting to spend long amounts of time here, but with the increased Huntsclan activity, Mylène and I have only been using it once a week.” She admitted.

“It used to be that you could take the metro here, and no one would know the difference, but there are so many reports of magical creatures going missing using that route. I can’t suggest anyone go that way.” Mylène said. She took Alya’s arm and pulled her slightly. “Hey! I have an idea! Follow me!”

Mylène pulled Alya away. “Marinette, stay on this row! We’ll only be a little bit!” Alya called back as they disappeared down a side street.

Marinette folded her arms across her chest and looked around. The Netherworld was a fairly safe place, so she wasn't uneasy, but she didn't have any money, so there wasn't much to do. She spotted a bench and decided to sit while she waited.

She skimmed the grimoire again. As she studied the diagrams, she was interrupted by a piercing, heartbreaking scream.

She jumped and dropped the book. Marinette picked it up and looked around. Those who had heard the scream stared at her. She jumped again when she realized that, as a dragon, it was her job to take care of it.

Marinette ran in the direction of the scream. It had come from an alley. Next to the dumpster, three city trolls had formed a semicircle. They were at least half again as tall as she was, with dark messy hair and clothes that had been ripped long ago. In the center was a large white and brown rabbit, dressed in dark clothing, obviously trying to escape.

“Hey!” Marinette shouted, her hands balling into fists. The trolls looked at her. “Leave that rabbit alone!”

The rabbit stopped running, her back legs against the dumpster. The trolls turned around to show her their weapons, which looked closer to logs than hammers. Marinette flinched, but it was too late to back down. She flipped through the pages of the grimoire and sped through the words. When she'd finished reading, she slammed it shut and took a deep breath. Marinette summoned her dragon head, and she sent lightning at the trolls.

It missed, and she made note that she'd have to start target practice as soon as she could, but the thought of fighting a dragon was enough to frighten the trolls away. Marinette walked over to the rabbit, but before she could ask if she was alright, she bolted past her.

She waited for her at the entrance to the alley. She sat up on her hind legs, and now Marinette could see her clothes. She wore a thick magenta shirt, a brown leather skirt and a dark vest. Around her middle was a belt with colorful strings keeping it tied and a long red train. She waited for Marinette to follow her before hopping down the road.

The rabbit led her to a small charm shop a bit up the road. Wind chimes, glass bottles and boxes full of beads lined the shop window, and when Marinette opened the oak door, a tiny bell rang cutely. Inside, dark wood lined the store, and most of the merchandise was behind the counter. The rabbit jumped onto a chair, then behind the counter. A moment later, she appeared next to an open book.

Marinette looked at the charms. Most of them looked hand-carved, alchemical symbols and dead languages giving them powerful designs. Every bead had either a glyph, symbol or Chinese character carved into it, but Marinette only recognized the ones related to alchemy. She gently blew on a wind chime made of sea glass, listening to them clink together daintily.

“Let me know if you see anything you like.” The rabbit said in a high pitched voice.

Marinette froze. She looked at the rabbit. She was sitting behind the counter quietly. Her ears had flopped onto the counter, dark wooden earrings glittering with red gems. Her dark blue eyes seemed to hold stars in them, and her pink nose twitched. “Did you…?” Marinette muttered, though her voice faded before she could ask a real question.

“I said, let me know if you see anything you like.” The rabbit repeated. She drummed on the stool she was sitting on with her feet. “It's the least I can do for you, since you saved my life.” She reached to the side and grabbed a piece of hay. She chewed on it idly as Marinette stared at her.

Suddenly, Marinette relaxed. “I totally forgot I was in the Netherworld for a second.” She sighed. She walked over to the counter. “I’ve only met a few talking animals before. You’re called fables, right?”

“Yes. I'm Tikki. And you're Marinette, the Ladybug Dragon.” The rabbit offered her paw to her. She shook it. “Everyone is talking about how you saved the French Dragon from the Huntsclan. You must be very proud!”

She laughed. “I don't know if I can be proud of something I don't have any control over.”

“Of course you can! Bravery is bravery, after all.” Tikki argued. “And if you aren't proud of saving your mother, you can at least be proud of saving me.” She hopped off the stool. Marinette leaned over the counter to watch her disappear behind a tiny door. She appeared a moment later with something shiny in her mouth. Tikki hopped back onto her stool and dropped a golden necklace onto the counter.

Marinette held her hand out, watching Tikki’s face. Then she snatched it and took a few steps back. It was gorgeous. A ladybug had been carved into the amulet, and when she pressed on the spot in the center, it swung open and played a gentle tune. “It's beautiful.” She whispered, rubbing it with her thumb.

“It's yours now. A gift, for your horde.” Tikki said. Marinette wanted to protest, but her dragon blood burned. She clamped her mouth shut and shoved the locket into her back pocket.

The door swung open. Mylène and Alya entered with smiles on their faces and flowers in their hair. “There you are! Decided to look at some charms?” Alya asked. Her eyes, glowing slightly, settled on Tikki, who cowered in the presence of a fox. Alya ignored her in favor of putting a crown of multicolored anemones on Marinette’s head. “We had this made for you.”

“My dad used to buy me flowers every time he took me to the Netherworld.” Mylène explained. With a small blush coming to her cheeks, she added, “I thought it would be nice if we kept up the tradition.”

“That is so sweet!” Marinette said. She hugged them. “Thank you!” Alya shot another glance at Tikki, and she muttered something about wanting to leave. She and Mylène agreed, so they left the shop. Marinette hesitated in the doorway. She smiled at Tikki. “I hope we can meet again sometime!” She said.

“I’m sure we will!” Tikki waved goodbye. With a knowing smile, she sighed contently. “Young dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any tagged character that wasn't introduced in the first three chapters will appear in the next chapter. this is also the last chapter that explicitly sets up lore. further chapters will build on the plot.


	4. First and Second Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to finish this before going to Boston, but now I'm back from Boston and I finished it.

The alarm on her phone startled her awake. Marinette shot up and groaned when she remembered that she had to continue to go to school. She tripped over her pajama pants, nearly landing on her chin. She went downstairs and yawned as she considered what she was going to make for breakfast.

Four voices greeted her. For a moment, she couldn't quite process it. Then she wondered when was the last time she'd gone downstairs and not been greeted in a strange way. Marinette sighed and looked at the dining room table. Sabine was sitting with a short Chinese man, a large turtle and--a hare?

“Tikki? What are you doing here?” She asked, not letting the idea of visitors keep her from making breakfast.

Tikki giggled into her paw. “I'm glad you asked!” She said with sparkling eyes.

Sabine interrupted by motioning to the man. “Marinette, this is Master Fu. He used to be the East Asian Councillor, though he retired a few years back. And this,” here, she motioned to the turtle, “is Wayzz, his magical advisor and guardian. You've already met Tikki, it seems.”

Master Fu smiled at Marinette. His grey hair had started to thin. He wore an orange and black Hawaiian shirt that depicted palm trees, tan capris and dark brown sandals. “Since the circumstances of your apprenticeship are so unique, the Council believed it best to send an advisor to observe you and your mother.”

“But isn’t that dangerous?” Sabine asked as she poured Fu a cup of coffee. Marinette quickly grabbed a mug from the cabinet and held it close to the pot. Sabine pushed it away. “Were you nearby?” Marinette tried again to trick her mother into pouring her a cup of coffee. Sabine frowned at her and pushed the mug away again.

Wayzz nodded. His scales were bright green, and though his shell was present, it didn’t seem to hinder his ability to sit upright. He wore a magenta and teal knit sweater. “Thankfully, Fu was never discovered by the Huntsclan. We are in far less danger than the both of you.” He looked at Marinette, blinking his dark green eyes slowly. “But we didn’t just come to introduce ourselves.”

Master Fu looked at Tikki, who smiled at him. “I believe you’ve already met Tikki. She’s been chosen to be your magical guardian. Just as Wayzz is to me, she will be your advisor, and your friend.”

Tikki looked back at Marinette. “When you rescued me yesterday, I was returning from getting my license. Thankfully you appeared when you did.”

Sabine sighed. “We’re thankful to have you here, Tikki. After Nooroo vanished, it was strange not having a guardian around.” She said.

Wayzz echoed her sorrow. “Our hearts all break for Nooroo.” He said, offering his claws to her. She took them with sad eyes but a thankful smile.

Marinette had vague memories of Sabine’s guardian Nooroo. If memory served, he was a Dalmatian. He was gentle and quiet, and her strongest memory of him had him sitting at Sabine’s feet, sleeping after a long day of divination. He had disappeared before she had even started school. She’d almost forgotten about him. “What exactly does a magical guardian do?” She asked.

“Like Fu said, I exist to offer companionship and advice. I can also brew potions and craft lucky charms.” Tikki said.

“Papa will appreciate the help on that front.” Marinette said to Sabine, who nodded.

“Essentially, I'm here to make your training, and eventually your job, easier.” She added. “I can offer guidance and wisdom, though your mother is still primarily responsible for your education.”

Marinette's eyes opened wide. “Oh, my god! I'm going to be late for school!” She turned around to run for the stairs.

Sabine grabbed her arm. “No, you won't. You still have time.” Marinette fumbled around for her phone. “When I heard that Fu and Wayzz were on their way, I set the clock on your phone forward so you'd wake up earlier.” She started laughing, and she could only laugh harder when Marinette looked at her with an exasperated expression.

“You…” She muttered. Marinette walked upstairs. “You are evil.”

\---

“Ow!” Adrien Agreste yelped as his father’s knife pierced the flesh between his pointer and middle fingers.

Nathalie Sancoeur looked up for half a second before she returned to wrapping bandages around Adrien’s left hand. Gabriel Agreste muttered something under his breath as he twisted the knife and held the flat side of it against Adrien’s pointer finger. He cut at the translucent webbing connecting them, shaving off the outer layer of skin as he did so.

“Ow!” Adrien yelped again, and he instinctively pulled his hand away. He held his finger to his lips, blood dripping onto his teeth that were perhaps a little bit too sharp. Gabriel grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand back to the dining table. Adrien scowled. “You’re cutting too deep!” He complained.

Gabriel furrowed his brows. His hair was platinum blond, though white had found its way into it. His pale blue eyes, normally tired, were filled with frustration. “If I don’t cut this deep, they grow back too fast!” He snapped. He spread Adrien’s fingers again, lining the blade against his ring finger.

Adrien closed his eyes as Gabriel cut the film. “Ow!” He cried out as it shaved off more skin. Cutting the webbing itself didn’t hurt--they didn’t contain any nerves since it was so thin--but when Gabriel cut it, he cut at his skin. Usually Nathalie was the one who cut the webs, and she was much more careful not to hurt him. “Ow!” Gabriel pulled the web away and began on the last remaining finger web.

Gabriel then pulled him forward. Adrien pulled away, but it was a jerk reaction, and he fought it. Gabriel held the knife to the fin on Adrien’s arm. This one was longer than the others, going up his forearm and past his elbow. He kept the knife steady as he brought it up, taking with it a disturbing amount of skin. Adrien pulled away from the knife, but Nathalie stopped wrapping his right arm to hold his left steady.

With the last web removed, Gabriel gathered the bloody film and dropped them into a jar. He wiped the blood off of his hands before rolling down the sleeves of his dress shirt. He pulled a wine-colored suit jacket over his shirt, buttoning it as the webs swirled in the jar. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose, and he pushed them back up.

Gabriel picked up the jar. “Nathalie, we’re running behind schedule. Please make sure my son gets to his first day of school on time.” He walked out of the room, his formal black shoes clacking against the dark tile.

“Yes, Monsieur Agreste.” Nathalie said. She moved from the stool she'd been sitting on to the chair across from him. She didn't speak as she wrapped his hands, going up his arms to make sure the wounds weren't exposed. She wore an intense frown, her blue eyes pained and her dark bangs falling in front of her stylish glasses. She wore a red blouse, a large black belt and a black A-line skirt. A pearl necklace hung from her neck. Her high heeled shoes clacked nervously on the tile, so she folded them behind the chair leg.

Adrien studied her hands. She had pale skin and short fingers. She'd painted her nails pink, and she did her best to keep up with them. She didn't have webs, nor was there any proof that she ever had.

She finished wrapping his arms soon enough. “Go get ready. I'll heat up the car.” She said, standing. She left the room without another word.

Adrien sighed. He stood and walked to his room, rubbing the bandages. His arms ached, and as soon as the scabs formed, they'd itch through the bandages. He entered his room, leaning his back against it with a heavy sigh. He stared out his large, barred windows. It didn't quite feel like home yet.

He walked into the bathroom. Adrien checked to make sure he wasn't bleeding through the wraps before he grabbed a rag and washed his face. When he finished, he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Coming to Paris had really agreed with him. His skin had a rosier complexion, and the dark bags under his eyes were almost completely gone. Even his blond hair seemed healthier, bright and bouncy and soft to the touch. But his green eyes were still sad. He forced a smile, but they still reflected secrets and sorrow.

He frowned. Adrien brushed his teeth and walked into his closet. He was already wearing a black dress shirt and olive green skinny jeans. He pulled a bordeaux sweater over his head and shoved his feet into a pair of black sneakers. Adrien grabbed his school bag and threw it over his shoulder as he raced for the garage.

Nathalie looked at him when he slid into the passenger's seat. She put the car in drive and frowned. “Your father would prefer it if you sat in the back seat where it is safer.”

Adrien folded his arms across his chest. “I'll remember that for next time.” He muttered.

She pushed her hair behind her ear. She watched from the corner of her eye as he slid a ring into his finger. “Did your mother give you that?” She asked.

Adrien looked at her. Her lips were pursed tight, eyes focused on the road. Short fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly. She was a normal person. She didn't know. “No. I found it.” He said. A half truth. Nathalie nodded. If she disbelieved him, she didn't try to say anything else.

\---

Since she was already awake, she'd decided to just get ready for school anyway. She'd left her house early, but had to wait for Mademoiselle Bustier to unlock the door before she could get inside. So now Marinette was half asleep at her desk, head on the wood, pretending she was dead.

Someone poked Marinette's head. She shot up, startled and disoriented. There were dark circles under her eyes. She rubbed them before looking at her assailant. It was Alya with an amused grin on her face, which she could only frown at.

“Girl, I did not mean to wake the dragon.” Alya teased, putting her hands on her hips. “What are you doing here so early?”

“My mother,” she hissed as she covered her face with her hands, “set my phone forward an hour so my alarm would go off earlier. So I wouldn't be in too much of a rush to meet the man who literally holds my fate in his hands.” She let her head slam down on the desk. “I've been here for half an hour.”

Alya chuckled and slid into the seat next to her. “I don't know why I never thought of that.” She said.

“Anyway, the reason Master Fu was at my house was to announce that the rabbit I saved yesterday is my new magical guardian.” Marinette said, sitting up.

Alya shuddered. “The rabbit?” She whispered. She put her hand on Marinette’s arm. “There is a rabbit in your house?”

She sighed. “You are not allowed to eat my magical guardian, Alya.”

She groaned loudly. “But I'm a fox! We eat rabbits!” Alya pointed out.

“Then go beg the butcher for scraps! Tikki is not your dinner!” Marinette snapped.

Alya was about to respond when the door opened. It was Mylène, who seemed happy, as she usually was in the mornings. She sat across from Marinette and Alya. “Mylène, Marinette won't let me eat her rabbit!”

“I wholeheartedly agree with Marinette.” Mylène said, moving to the edge of her seat. “How long should a magical creature wait before telling her boyfriend that she's not human?”

“Before things get physical but no sooner than necessary.” Alya said quickly. She'd thought about it.

“You weren't thinking of telling Ivan you're a horror already?” Marinette asked. “You shouldn't rush into things.”

“I know, but--” Mylène started to issue a protest, but Chloé Bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix entered the room, Alix Kubdel close behind. They took the seats in front of and next to Mylène, so she kept her voice down. “I don't like keeping secrets.”

Marinette offered a small smile. “I know. Just keep this one a little longer.”

They spoke idly for a while as students entered. Mylène grinned when she saw Ivan, who seemed happy to see her as well. Soon enough, Nino Lahiffe entered, sliding into the seat in front of Alya. He had dark skin and bright amber eyes, and his dark brown hair was shaggy but kept short. He wore a bright red sweatshirt over a white graphic tee shirt. His dark jeans were tucked into white boots with red, yellow and blue belts keeping them strapped to his feet. “Ladies, I will give you three guesses what I saw when I came in today.” He said with a grin on his face. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose.

“A… three legged dog!” Mylène guessed.

“The mothership calling you back to your home planet?” Alya asked mockingly.

“A mermaid chanting ‘one of us’ as she tries to drag you into the Seine?” Marinette teased.

“No, no and I regret telling you about that dream.” Nino addressed the girls in the order they spoke. He leaned in closer. “There's a car parked outside.”

“Oh, wow. You mean it? There's a car outside?” Alya sassed. “That is so interesting. It's almost like they're everywhere. It's a damned automobile uprising, I tell you.” She turned around and yelled at the class, “‘Cars’ is a prophetic movie and it's coming true!”

Nino laughed. “No, listen, I know it doesn't sound like much. But it's got dark windows and I can't see inside.” He leaned his back against the desk in a way that could in no way, shape or form be comfortable. “Do you think it's a new student?”

“I think it's the men in black, come to escort you to the aforementioned mothership.” Alya laughed.

“Enough with the alien thing! You are not funny!” He said, though he was laughing. She laughed too. “No, but seriously. How many people do you know who own cars? Especially here. It's got to be some rich dorkasaurus. Gag me.”

“Okay.” Alya blurted out without realizing it. Nino blinked. No one said anything for a moment. She blushed and covered her face. She maintained that she did not have romantic feelings for Nino. Whatsoever.

“Moving on.” Mylène said loudly. “We shouldn't jump to conclusions.” She smiled. “We don't know what's really going on.”

Marinette propped her head up with her hand. “I'm with Nino. Rich kids are always the worst.” She pointed at Chloé. “Case in point.” Chloé was rich, manipulative and mean. Marinette was most often the target of her cruel jokes and insults.

Before anyone could reply, the door opened. A very professional looking woman entered with a young man. She approached Mademoiselle Bustier. They were talking about something, and the boy kept rubbing his arms.

Marinette focused. “Ears of the dragon,” she whispered. Her human ears were replaced with her dragon ones. They looked like a bat’s ears, so she covered them and pretended to be lost in thought.

The sound was clearer than it was with her human ears, but muffled due to her hands. “…overall. Adrien’s skin is sensitive and dry, so it may start to bleed, and if it does he may not realize it. It isn't anything to worry about.” The woman said to Bustier.

“Is that what the bandages are for?” Bustier asked, looking at the boy, who Marinette assumed was Adrien.

“Yes.” The woman said.

“Are you sure you wouldn't want to be notified if he has to go to the nurse's office, Madame Agreste?” She asked.

Both Adrien and the woman recoiled. The woman looked down and slid her glasses up her nose. “I am not Adrien’s mother, nor Monsieur Agreste’s wife. She recently died, and he remains a widower.” She explained. Marinette frowned sadly. “I’m Nathalie, his assistant. And he was very clear that Adrien is capable of caring for his skin on his own.”

Bustier flushed. “I am so sorry for the assumption.” She apologized. She smiled at Adrien. “Welcome to our school. I'm sure you'll be very happy here.”

Adrien smiled back. “Thank you, mademoiselle.” He said.

Alya tapped Marinette’s shoulder. She blinked and banished her ears. “Are you okay?” Alya asked, and she nodded. She looked at Adrien one last time before rejoining the conversation.

When class began, Bustier introduced Adrien. He smiled at the students. But they were stone faced, eager to move on. He took a shaky breath and frowned. Bustier told him to take a seat anywhere, and with a slight sigh, he sat down next to Nino. He got out supplies, but didn't seem to register that Marinette was staring at him sadly.

\---

By the end of the day, she still hadn't spoken to Adrien. She hadn't gotten a chance, between classes and the lunch break. When it had come time to be assigned groups in physics, she'd tried to get him put in her group, but Madame Mendeleiev put him with Ivan and Juleka Couffaine instead. They were both nice, of course, but quiet and not of the openly friendly sort.

As she gathered her things from her locker, Mylène approached her. “Mari, I can't help but notice you won't stop looking at the new kid!” She teased gently, a smile across her face.

Marinette frowned. “Yes, but not for the reason you think.” She said. They poked their heads around the corner to look at Adrien. He was smiling as he spoke quietly to Juleka. “I was eavesdropping on him earlier, and I heard that his mother passed away recently.” She watched him close his locker and lean against it. “I feel bad for him.”

Mylène frowned, too. “Oh! Poor dear. I remember what that's like.” She watched him, noting that he seemed well adjusted. But his eyes, certainly, held sadness within them. Ivan approached him and Juleka, and judging by the serious expressions they wore, they were now discussing the project. “Well, there's Ivan. That's our in.” She grabbed Marinette’s hand. “Let's go talk to him.”

“Wait, no!” Marinette dug her heels into the tile, but her anxiety only made Mylène stronger. They walked over to Adrien, Juleka and Ivan.

Ivan noticed them first and smiled. When he wasn't around Mylène, he tended to be stone faced and quiet. He was easily twice her height, his hair dark and cropped short except for the long tuft he'd dyed blond. His blue eyes were sharp and focused, and the freckles on his nose didn't diminish his tough persona. He wore a white shirt under an oversized black jacket with many pockets. His jeans were ripped and his boots were dirty. He blushed when Mylène let go of Marinette to hold his strong hand in her small one. “Hi, Ivan. Did you want to walk me home?”

“Sure.” He said, rubbing her hand with his thumb. He looked at Adrien. “Adrien, this is my girlfriend, Mylène Haprèle.”

Adrien smiled at her. “It's nice to meet you.”

“I've got a lot of homework to do, but I’m sure we can talk more later. But, uh, Marinette has been meaning to talk to you.” Mylène said. She winked at Marinette when she walked away.

Adrien looked at Marinette. This was the closest she'd been to him all day. She realized in this moment that despite his sad, tired eyes he was rather handsome. Not that, she thought as she pursed her lips, that it really mattered. She just wanted to extend her sympathy. But she kept getting lost in his eyes.

Soon enough, she realized that not only was she staring at him, now he and Juleka were unnerved by the fact that a solid minute had passed and she hadn't said anything. Say something, she screamed in her head. Anything was better than standing there like an idiot, ogling some kid she literally hadn't exchanged two words with. Say! Something!

“School,” Marinette blurted out. Nailed it.

“Is there more to that statement?” Adrien asked. Then he paused. “Or is ‘school’ it?”

Juleka pulled gently on his sweater sleeve. Her hair was long and dark, her bangs dyed purple and covering one of her near orange eyes. She wore a black shirt with a skull graphic and a leather skirt. Under her skirt were violet and magenta striped tights, and her engineer boots were scuffed. “Marinette is the class rep, and better at it than this conversation implies.” She explained. “She'd probably trying to tell you that she can help you get things you may need. For instance, she helped me with my… thing.” Juleka’s posture became stiff, and she clamped her mouth shut.

Marinette was grateful for the assist. “Yes, that's exactly right! Sorry, I'm just a little nervous!” She brushed her bangs out of her face. “So, I just wanted to let you know that… I'm here for you. If you need my help.” She folded her hands behind her back and grinned. “With anything! Not… just school stuff.”

Adrien nodded. “I appreciate it.” His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket. “I have to go. We can talk later in the group chat.” He said to Juleka. He waved goodbye to her and Marinette before walking out of the locker room.

Marinette turned to watch him walk away. Juleka smiled at her. “You don't usually have that much trouble talking to people.” She mentioned.

Marinette put her hands on her hips. “Ugh, not you, too! I just now spoke to him for the first time!” She pulled on the straps of her backpack and stormed away.

\---

Marinette frowned as she read the tiny lettering in her textbook. Having spent nearly all day indoors, she'd decided to study on the balcony. She was sitting on the lawn chair, a blanket over her knees and Tikki on her lap. While they had just met, they were already close. This was in large part due to the fact Tikki didn't object to snuggling. She was incredibly warm; her winter coat had already grown in.

She slammed the book shut. Tikki rolled back onto her stomach to look at her. “This is so boring!” She complained loudly, throwing the book to the side. “I can't tell you how much I don't care about which dragons were responsible for provoking the Abyssal Conflict of 622!” She covered her face with her hands. “It was nearly fourteen centuries ago!”

Tikki jumped off of Marinette’s lap. “Marinette, history is important. The Abyssal Conflict may be ancient history, but treaties and rivalries that came about because of it are still in effect today.” She hopped over to the book and picked it up. “You know what they say.”

“Yeah, yeah. ‘Those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it.’” Marinette sighed and took the book. “I get it.”

“I know you think all this studying is boring. But you're in a strange position because of how you transformed.” Tikki advised. “You're going to be judged harshly by all those who stand to criticize you. Especially the Council.” She put her paws on Marinette's knee. “You'll have to be twice as smart, twice as quick and twice as tough to earn half as much respect.”

Marinette nodded. She was about to start reading again when she saw something black dart across the horizon. She sat up and tossed the book onto the spool tea table. “Did you see that?” She asked.

“See what?” Tikki asked, jumping onto the table for a better look.

It darted again, landing on the roof of the cathedral across the river. “There it is again. Did you see it?” Marinette stood and walked to the edge of the balcony. “Eyes of the dragon.” She murmured with closed eyes.

When she opened them, her sight was clearer. The figure was still dark, but she could see parts of him. His leather armor, for instance, and the spear he carried. He looked in her direction, and she could see his green eyes glowing under his hood. It felt as though he was staring at her.

It startled her, and she stumbled back. It broke the transformation. Without her dragon eyes, she couldn't see his eyes. “What the hell?” She murmured.

“What is is, Marinette?” Tikki asked, hopping over to the railing. “I can’t see anything.”

Marinette emptied her backpack onto the lawn chair. She held it open, and Tikki jumped inside. “I don’t know, but we should find out!” She held her backpack close to her chest and climbed up onto the railing. She summoned her wings and jumped off the balcony, using air resistance to break her fall.

She ran across the road and the bridge. Half of her considered transforming, but if the figure she had seen was in the Huntsclan, it could be a trap. If she looked human, they probably wouldn’t attack her.

The figure had moved on from his position on the cathedral. He seemed to be following the river. Marinette followed his path, though she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. That is, until she discovered a glyph. It was drawn with neon green chalk, the symbol in the center looking like a cat’s eye. It was surrounded by smaller squiggles and symbols she couldn't identify. “Do you recognize this glyph?” Marinette asked, opening her backpack for Tikki.

Tikki poked her head out. “It looks like an Irish watchdog spell. Which means whoever you saw is probably not with the Huntsclan.”

“What makes an Irish watchdog spell different from a Huntsclan spell?”

“The Huntsclan relies heavily on technology. Fairies have powerful magic, but it's rare to see it so far from the Emerald Isle.” Tikki explained. Marinette snapped a photo of the glyph with her phone, and upon seeing a variant of it on the other end of the row, she walked over and took another picture.

“What's in the bag, dragonling?” Someone behind her asked. Marinette spun around and looked into the red eyes of a vampire. They were a group of villains who never would have noticed her before her transformation, but now that she was a dragon, her blood was more powerful. More valuable. “More importantly, what's in your veins?”

“Go away, Nosferatu. I'm on important dragon business.” Marinette shooed him. She tried to get a clearer picture of the glyph.

The vampire seemed indignant at her dismissal. He snapped his fingers, summoning a pair of gargoyles. They appeared from shadow and violet light. Their stone bodies were decorated with a rose in a bed of thorns. “Open up your wrists, dragonling. Our Lady Thorn demands it.”

Marinette gently tossed her backpack and Tikki aside. “You want my blood?” She asked, tightening her pigtails as she entered a defensive stance. “Come and get it.”

The vampire took a few steps back. The gargoyles charged forward, stone wings spread out to appear even larger than they already were. Marinette jumped up into the air, her already impressive strength and flexibility bolstered by her dragon blood. She flipped in the air and grabbed one of the gargoyles.

Marinette, had she been in dragon form, could have easily picked up the gargoyle and crushed it between her jaws. But she wasn't, so the best she could do was throw it over her head and launch it down the alley. The vampire seemed shocked that she could throw a massive piece of stone. The other gargoyle punched her shoulder. She yelped out in pain, spinning around and kicking its gut. She managed to damage its skin, but not without hurting her own foot.

“Ow ow ow!” She called out, hopping on her left foot. She growled at the vampire, who smirked.

“This doesn't have to be hard.” He said, approaching her with a knife in his hand.

“This doesn't have to be hard, title of your sex tape!” A new voice called out. Marinette looked up. A young man dressed in black leather armor. Bandages wrapped his arms, and his hands were protected with clawed gauntlets. The spear he carried was long and better suited to slashing than stabbing. His face was obscured completely by shadow. He wore a black animal pelt on his shoulders and back, the ears giving him an almost feline appearance. He leaned against the shaft of his spear. “In need of assistance, my lady?”

Before she could reply, the boy jumped from his perch, twirling his spear over his head. The vampire dodged the incoming slice, and he growled. “Didn't know the Huntsclan had started sending children to fight their battles.”

“Please!” The boy said flippantly. A cheshire grin spread across his face, the only thing other than his glowing eyes that wasn't obscured by shadow. “Not even the Huntsclan could tame this alley cat.”

The boy lunged with his spear, which the vampire dodged. He pointed at the boy, and the gargoyle charged him. Shadow circled the boy’s gauntlet, and he swiped at the construct. The gargoyle stumbled back, clutching its chest as the stone cracked. The construct fell apart into lifeless hunks of stone.

The boy cackled with this, as though he was impressed that it had worked. The vampire grabbed Marinette, who had tried to limp away from the fight. He spun her around and held his knife to her throat, holding her tight as she tried to squirm away.

“Drop your weapon, or the girl dies,” the vampire warned, catching the boy’s attention. He turned, his green eyes wide and his smile gone. The boy mumbled something, but he held up one clawed hand while bending at his knees to put his spear of the ground.

Marinette slammed the back of her head against the vampire’s face. He exclaimed and dropped her. Despite her foot still aching from the kick, she wasted no time grabbing the boy’s spear, twirling it like a baton and knocking the vampire onto his back. She pinned him by placing her foot on his chest. She held the blade to his neck, a proud grin on her face.

“Fuck you, dragonling.” The vampire whispered.

Marinette smirked. “Take a message to Thorn.” She commanded, taking a step back so he could stand. “Tell her I will not be intimidated.” She got close to his face and whispered so the boy wouldn't hear her. “This is my city, asshole.”

He growled and turned into a bat. The vampire flew away, and Marinette was rather proud of herself. Three for three, she reasoned. Not a bad ratio in terms of victories.

She turned to the boy, who had pushed his fur hood back. Underneath he wore a black cowl that covered his hair and the top part of his face. Only his mouth, cheeks and eyes were visible. “Thanks for the help.” She smiled at him, tossing the spear back. She realized that unless she wanted to be a target for the Huntsclan, she had to come up with an excuse quickly. “These street performers are getting a little aggressive with their shows. Those robots could have hurt someone if you hadn't shown up.”

The boy laughed. “I saw you throw that ‘robot’ over there. I doubt you truly needed my help.” He slammed the end piece on the cement. The spear folded into itself, and he tucked it behind him. “You are crazy strong.”

She flexed her muscles and grinned. “Yeah, I work out!” She bragged, and while her tone was mocking, she knew that soon enough she would have to actually work out. She smiled warmly and offered her hand to him. “I’m Marinette. And you are…?”

He blinked. “You don't…?” His voice trailed off. Then he smiled and took her hand. He took a knee and kissed it, causing her to blush, half out of annoyance. “My name is Chat Noir. A genuine pleasure to meet you.” He said as she pulled her hand away.

“Anyway, I need to get home. My parents didn't see me leave and my mom would freak if she knew I was out fighting evil after curfew.” She joked, starting the over to her backpack. Tikki was holding her phone, and she jumped back into the bag. Marinette tried to hurry, but she pushed it, and her foot started to hurt. She started to fall, only to be caught in Chat Noir’s arms. “Oh! Thanks again.” She said with an awkward grin.

“You're hurt. Do you need to go to the hospital?” He asked.

She tensed up and shook her head. “No!” She said before pushing her hair behind her ear. “I mean, no, I'm fine. It's just sore. I'll be fine!”

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yes.” Regardless, he lifted her up. She yelped and blushed. “What are you doing?!” She exclaimed.

“If you really are injured, you should stay off of it.” Chat advised. “Is that your bag?” She nodded, and he walked over to it. He bent at his knees so she could grab it. “Where do you live?”

“12 Rue Gotlib, above the bakery. It's just across the river.” She said, and he nodded.

Chat carried Marinette home. Neither spoke the entire time, though every so often he'd look down at her. She would avoid his eyes. “Which floor is your room on?” He asked.

She paused. “The top floor, but--”

Before she could finish, he took a running jump and landed on the balcony. He didn't even seem to notice the mess she'd left when emptying her bag. He simply opened up the trapdoor and jumped inside. Chat gently placed her on her bed. “Stay off your foot if you can. And try to avoid the streets at night.” He chuckled. Chat climbed back out the way he came, winking at her through the glass before disappearing.

“Did… that really happen?” Marinette asked.

Tikki popped out of the backpack. “It did!” She said cheerfully. “And I have the video to prove it!”


	5. Tournée du Chat Noir

Tom watched the video of Chat Noir as he wrapped Marinette's foot. He seemed impressed when she took down the vampire, but for a moment he didn't say anything. “It was foolish for you to chase this boy alone.” Tom scolded. “The spear he carries and the armor he wears are obviously Huntsclan in origin.”

Sabine was standing next to him. She took the phone. “It's hard to hear, but I think he mentions them.”

Marinette nodded. “He said that they couldn't tame him.”

“A failed recruit, then?” Sabine suggested as she handed her the phone.

“Or an escaped captive.” Tikki added. The Huntsclan wasn't above working with magical creatures to obtain artifacts or ancient magics, and they certainly weren't above taking them as prisoners and slaves.

“Perhaps somewhere in between?” Tom furrowed his brow, lost in thought. He stood, and Marinette followed his example. He rolled up his sleeves past his shoulders. When they were like this, one could see the burn on his arm. It was ugly and reflected light, but through the damaged skin, the dragon-shaped birthmark was visible. When Tom had faked his death to leave the Huntsclan, he burned himself so no one would know he'd ever been in it. Except, of course, Sabine, Marinette and now Tikki.

“Let me see the glyphs he drew.” Sabine said. Marinette brought them up on her phone. She quietly asked if it was the first photo, and Marinette clarified that it was and she'd only taken two. Sabine flipped between them. “Yes, Tikki is right. They're Irish in origin. Though this symbol here is only seen beneath the waves of the Celtic Sea.”

“What does that mean?” Marinette asked as she took her phone back.

“Nothing, until we learn more. All sorts of fairies and merfolk live there.” Sabine shrugged. “I need you to send me those. I'm just having trouble connecting a reject Huntsman with the Celtic Sea.”

“As much as I hate to say it, he might be the half human son of a fairy.” Tom suggested as Marinette texted the photos to Sabine.

Sabine chuckled. “It wouldn't be the first time a magical creature took a Huntsman to bed.” She joked.

“Ugh, Mama! Gross!” Marinette stuck out her tongue and pointed at it.

Tom didn't smile. “What I mean is, this kid could be trying to find his human parent.” He tossed a small bottle to Marinette. “And if that's true, who knows what he’ll do if he finds them.” He brushed stray hair from his face. “But, with any luck, it'll be revenge. One Huntsman is as good as another, especially when they are dead.”

Marinette frowned. Tom didn't like to be included in these kinds of narratives. Neither did she, come to think of it, though she would likely have to get used to it. She drank to potion and handed the bottle back to Tom before collecting papers and notebooks. “I have to go to school.”

Sabine caught her before she left the living room. “Tonight, before we start practicing transformations, we’re going to show Fu the video. He’ll decide if the Council should be made aware of a rogue element.”

Tom rolled his sleeves back down. “And you stay away from Chat Noir until we know whether or not to trust him!”

Marinette nodded. She raced down the stairs and left through the bakery. She ran across the road but tripped at the foot of the stairs. She was still standing, but her papers went flying. She cursed and started chasing them.

Her chase ended at a pair of black shoes. Adrien bent over and helped her pick up the remaining papers. “Your day isn't off to the best start, is it?” He teased gently.

“Thanks for your help.” She said, picking up a few papers before they flew into the street. “I had to empty out my backpack last night and I was asleep before I had a chance to organize my stuff.”

Adrien straightened the papers he'd collected. Many were clothing designs with stylized forms and gentle coloring. “Did you draw all of these?” He asked, and she snatched them away with a blush on her face. She held them close and nodded shyly. “They're really good. Ivan said that you liked to design, but I didn't know you were so talented.”

She blushed even harder. “Mylène must have told him.” She murmured.

“My father likes to draw, too. But he doesn't do anything with them.” Adrien said. They walked up the steps to school. “My mother used to say he could have gone into fashion design, but he said that it wasn't his destiny.” His smile, small as it was, vanished.

Marinette frowned. “I'm sorry about your mother. You must miss her.” She said.

He shrugged. “Some days are harder than others.” He said quietly. He smiled at her again. “How are you feeling today? Any better than yesterday?”

She seemed confused. “I'm fine?” She said, no hint of amusement in her voice. “Why would you ask like that?”

He jumped. “You, uh, just seemed really nervous yesterday.” He grinned widely.

She chuckled. “I guess so.” She walked ahead of him, and he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He watched her walk, noting the slight limp. She was walking very well, all things considered. If she'd healed that fast, she probably wouldn't walk with a limp at all by the end of the day.

“Not that it’s any of my business,” he muttered.

Marinette held the door open for him, and they both sat down. Marinette passed her phone and a pair of headphones to Alya, instructing her to watch the video. She looked across the aisle at Mylène, promising to show her as soon as Alya finished. She passed the phone to her.

Mylène grinned widely. “Oh! You were saved by a handsome stranger! How exciting!” She whispered, grabbing Marinette's arm. “Are you going to see him again?”

“I don't know. I don't think so. My dad doesn't want me to go near him again until we’re positive that he isn't with the Huntsclan.” Marinette said as she locked her phone and shoved it into her purse.

“He said that he wasn't.” Alya said.

“Chat Noir is an enigma.” Marinette said, looking off into the distance. She laughed. “I still have no idea what he was doing, though.”

“Who cares what he was doing! Obviously, this was destiny!” Mylène cheered. She giggled and bounced. “You should seek him out!”

“Didn't you hear me? Papa said ‘avoid Chat Noir’ and I'm not going to disobey him because you think it's destiny!” Marinette argued.

Alya nodded. “You shouldn't be pressured into seeing Chat Noir if you don't want to.”

Marinette laughed. “Yeah, because he's an unknown quantity. You should feel pressured to ask out Nino.”

Mylène grinned. “You would be so cute together!”

Alya folded her arms and pouted. “Ugh! You both are the worst.” They giggled at her, which only deepened her frown.

\---

Mylène left early to eat dinner with her father, and Alya had to rush home to watch over her sisters while Marlena worked late at the Grand Paris Hotel, so Marinette walked home alone. Tom smiled at her, but was too busy to speak. She went upstairs to find Tikki and Sabine hunched over the photos. They looked lost in thought, though Tikki seemed happy to see Marinette.

“Marinette! Sabine and I have figured out the function of the glyphs!” She announced, pointing at diagrams displayed in books that were layered on top of one another. “I was right. It's an Irish watchdog spell, but it's capable of tracking magical energies in the Seine.”

Marinette furrowed her brows. “But, there are no magical creatures in the Seine. Why would Chat Noir monitor it?”

“Beats me. But the type of glyph he used records everything that passes by it. That suggests he is unable of monitoring them all the time.” Sabine said, pointing to a few of the runes. She held her chin in her hand. “He must have obligations during the daytime.”

“He sounded young, so that seems accurate.” Tikki said.

“The Seine empties into the English Channel, not the Celtic Sea.” Marinette frowned. “That's a difference of, what, a thousand kilometers, maybe? What's the connection between the Seine and the Celtic Sea, besides them both being bodies of water?”

Sabine sighed. “I wish I could tell you, sweetie. But I don't know.”

“Should we destroy the glyphs?” She asked.

“Not until we talk to Master Fu.” Sabine said as she started to clean up the books. She rubbed her temple. “All I can hope for is that we’re on the right path and he is only monitoring the Seine. If he's monitoring all of Paris, there is no telling what he's planning.”

Marinette hugged her. “Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine.”

Sabine smiled. She opened up the refrigerator and pulled out some vegetables. She placed them on the counter. “We can't leave until it gets dark. We might as well get started on dinner. Here, use your dragon claws to cut these up.”

Marinette nodded and summoned her claws. She started to slice the zucchini, and then the summer squash. She listened carefully as Tikki and Sabine discussed possible motives Chat had for setting up the glyphs. Marinette could only hope that he'd done it for a good reason. She didn't want him to be a bad guy. She started to chop up tomatoes.

Tom closed up the bakery when it got dark out. He took over cooking dinner, and Sabine led Marinette to the balcony. “Okay. Master Fu’s residence is in the Magic District. Since we can't take the metro there, we have to fly. We have to move quickly, so you have to focus on maintaining this transformation as long as you can.” She explained. Marinette nodded and closed her eyes. Sabine explained how to channel her anger so her dragon fire would burn hotter. That fire would then spread and become light, which would fuel her transformation.

When Marinette opened her eyes again, they glowed red. The light spread and consumed her. She felt her body shift and grow, and she flapped her mighty wings. Marinette flew up off the balcony before her transformation was complete, but when it was, it was total.

Sabine looked incredibly proud. She, too, transformed. “I'll show you where to go. Follow me.” She flew ahead of Marinette, the tuft of fur at the end of her tail nearly slapping her in the nose.

Marinette flew after her. “What do you think Master Fu will say?”

Sabine shrugged before pulling her forelegs back close to her chest. “I don't know. But whatever he says, we have to respect his wishes.”

“But what if he says that Chat has to die?”

“He won't say that, Marinette. Chat Noir is very young. If action were to be taken against him, it would be more likely that Master Fu will call for his arrest. He’d be sent to Aetheri.” She looked over her shoulder. “Relax, sweetie. Everything will be fine.”

Marinette wasn't so sure. But she tried to relax. When she finally did, she was amazed by how freeing it felt to fly. The wind blew through her mane and under her wings. What a totally cool feeling!

That is, until she relaxed too much and broke her transformation. She returned to her human form and started to fall. She screamed and desperately tried to resume her transformation. Sabine dived and grabbed her, but as soon as she pulled Marinette into her chest, she began to fall as well.

They both screamed, but Sabine knew what to do. She wrapped her body around Marinette and braced for impact. They landed in the middle of a road in the Magic District, their transformations broken, but rather that than their necks.

Sabine sat up and held Marinette's face in her hands. “Are you okay, my precious baby?” She asked. Marinette nodded, and she hugged her tightly. “I'm so sorry! When Hawkmoth hit my shoulders, he must have wrecked my flight pattern! That could have dangerous!” She kissed her forehead and gently rocked her.

“Will you be okay?” Marinette asked.

“Physically, I'll be fine. My scales are as tough as my resolve.” She stood. “But I doubt my flight pattern will ever be fixed.” She looked around at the faces of frightened magical creatures. “Everything is fine! Just a few bumps in the sky! You know how it is!” They slowly resumed their lives.

Marinette stood. They got out of the road and continued their journey on foot. Master Fu lived nearby their crash site, so it only took a few minutes to reach it. Sabine entered without knocking. It was a quaint home, decorated in a traditional Chinese style. There were three paintings on the wall, one of a dragon, one of a turtle and one of a mountain.

Behind a door with a bamboo pattern sat Master Fu and Wayzz. They sat on red pillows with gold trim, and they held cups of tea. They looked up when Sabine entered, and smiles spread across their faces. “Welcome, French Dragon. I didn't expect to see you again so soon.” Fu said as he motioned for her to sit.

She waved Marinette inside. They sat down, though Sabine couldn't fold her legs like Marinette could. She sat on her heels. “Neither did we. But yesterday night, my daughter met someone we think you should know about.” She looked at Marinette. “Show him the video.”

Marinette pulled up the video on her phone and turned the volume up. Fu took the phone and held it so both he and Wayzz could watch it. They both wore serious expressions. “Is Chat Noir with the Huntsclan?” Fu asked.

“We don't know. Chat said they couldn't tame him, but Papa said that he looks like a Huntsman.” Marinette said.

“I'm more worried about the vampire mentioning Thorn. If they're trying to wake her, they could be getting ready to start another Shadow War.” Wayzz said fearfully.

“That would be the third time in my life.” Fu murmured. He returned Marinette's phone. “But you were right to show this to me.”

“What do you suggest we do?” Sabine asked.

Fu held his chin in his hand. “We should ask him what his intentions are. That would be easier than sitting here and trying to guess.”

“But Master Fu, if he is Huntsclan, that could be very dangerous.” Sabine argued.

“I'm confident that three dragons are more than capable of taking out one Huntsclan apprentice.” Fu said. “How do we find him?”

“I don't know. It was only by chance that spotted him the first time.” Marinette said.

“You are proving to be a beacon of good fortune, then.” Wayzz said.

Sabine looked at Marinette. “If the glyphs are recording everything that passes in front of them, there's a chance he's monitoring them now.” She said. “Can you show us to them?” Marinette hesitated before she nodded. “Then let's go.”

\---

Adrien sighed. He'd finished speeding through the recordings from the night before. He hadn't found anything, yet. But it had only been a day! He wasn't giving up hope! Though he was getting nervous. The longer the glyphs stayed up, the more likely it was that the Huntsclan would find them. If they found them, who knew what kind of evil they would use them for? He had to finish his mission quickly.

He flicked his wrist. The holographic screen that had been running the recordings blinked out of existence. He lifted his hand to bring up a new screen that showed the real time recordings. When he grew bored of watching one, he would flick his wrist and watch the next one.

For a while, he saw nothing interesting. He almost regretted limiting the tracing function. If he hadn't, he might have been able to locate a magical creature that could further his goal. But, it would have only made his life harder.

Adrien jumped when he heard his door open. He flicked his wrist and banished the screen. He turned and offered a smile to Gabriel. “Did you need something, Father?” He asked.

“No. I was just coming in to say goodnight.” Gabriel said. He looked around the room. Before moving to Paris, Adrien hadn't had much. More space was occupied by furniture than personal items. He'd added a dragon statue that doubled as a lamp, with pectorals that seemed oddly human, and he'd changed the background on his main computer monitor. It now showed an image of his mother when she was young. Gabriel stared at it longfully before walking to the windows and locking them.

“You aren't going out?” Adrien asked, spinning around in his chair.

“No. There are things I have to take care of here.” Gabriel said. He looked at Adrien again. He seemed nervous. “Not that you'd care. Don't you have school in the morning?”

“Yes.” Adrien pursed his lips. “I was just trying to get caught up in Civics.” He lied.

“I see.” Gabriel didn't push the issue. “Get some rest soon.” He walked out of the room.

Adrien huffed. He folded his arms across his chest and brought up the screen again. Gabriel was right. He didn't care what his father was up to. But it was certainly easier to breathe when he wasn't home. He flipped between the screens. Nothing. There was nothing! He had hoped that news of his departure would have reached the ears of someone by now. It had been four days. When would--

He stopped. There was a sign blocking one of the glyphs, the one that overlooked Marinette’s bakery. In adorable calligraphy, it read, ‘we need to talk’. He couldn't see who was holding up the sign. But it was something!

Adrien ran into his bathroom. He pulled off his clothes and reached under the sink. His armor was stuck to the top with duct tape. As he redressed, he worried that he was walking into a trap. But he was a pretty decent fighter, so he tried to relax.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He pulled his cowl over his head. Adrien stared at his own reflection for a moment before he pulled the horned cat pelt over his head. The demon magic in the skin shrouded his face with darkness and caused his eyes to glow.

Chat Noir walked into the shower. He pulled out his chalk and drew a glyph onto the floor of the tub. The runes began to glow, and he stepped into the middle. He was consumed by teal and silver light.

He landed on his chin in the streets near the glyph. He grumbled as he got back on his feet. He didn't often make mistakes with his glyphs, but the teleportation ones were tricky. Even small mistakes could hurt. It could have been worse, he reasoned. Chat limped for a few steps before he recovered and started to run.

Chat rounded the final corner. He jumped and scurried back around when he saw three dragons waiting for him. He poked his head around and tried to get a better look.

The one holding the sign was the Ladybug Dragon. She was new on the scene, but magical creatures already loved her. Who wouldn't, after she electrocuted several Huntsmen? Hell, even Chat liked her, despite the fear in the back of his mind that she'd kill him next.

The one closer to him, he didn't recognize. He was a Chinese Lung. His body was long and his mane had turned grey. The scales on his underbelly were bright green, and while the scales on his face and neck were dark green, his back was yellow and brown, like that of a tortoise. He sat almost like a dog, his tail flowing as though weightless in the wind.

The third dragon was the French Dragon. Adrien’s grip tightened on the wall, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

He remembered the siren. The sound of pounding feet coming from every direction. He was calling out for Mother; she was here somewhere. He stopped when he felt water on his bare feet. Mother was at the other end of the hallway. He tried to run to her, but he was afraid of the water.

Mother spotted him. She called out his name and tried to run to him, reaching out as though to take his hand. He reached out to hug her, but she was so far away. Someone caught her wrist, and she spun around to face him. His voice was loud and clear, even over the commotion. “If you move, we all die!”

She looked back at him, her big green eyes filled with tears. “I'll find you, mon minou!” She shouted a moment before violet scales consumed everything he'd ever loved.

“Mother!” Adrien shouted as the scales disappeared. She was gone, taking his happiness and safety with her. “MOTHER!”

Chat Noir blinked. He was shaking. It had happened two years ago, but there was no mistaking it. The French Dragon had stolen his mother, and who knows what she did with her? Who knew what she wanted with him? He took a deep breath and walked towards the dragons.

The dragon he didn't recognize saw him first. “Ladybug, you can let go of the sign now.” He said, and the Ladybug Dragon obeyed. He waited for Chat to come closer before he spoke again. “Greetings, Chat Noir. I'm pleased that you got our message. I am the Tortoiseshell Dragon. The dragons behind me are the French and Ladybug Dragons, respectively.”

“I'm aware.” Chat said, his voice cautious. The French Dragon seemed as unnerved by his presence as he was by hers, though the Ladybug Dragon was calm. Something about her was… familiar. “Why did you ask to talk to me?”

The Tortoiseshell Dragon looked at the French Dragon. The French Dragon spoke. “We found your glyphs and are unclear on your intentions.” There was no response. “Why did you draw them?”

“I'm looking for someone.” He said sharply.

The Ladybug Dragon tried to speak. Instead of words spoken through magical means, she actually tried to use her voice. The cacophony that followed was a mix between nails on a chalkboard and the pained screech of a feral cat. Her lips stretched, and she seemed embarrassed, though blush wouldn't show on scales.

“We’ll work on that, dearest.” The French Dragon reassured her. She looked back at Chat Noir. “I won't ask you who you're looking for. It really isn't any of my business. All I want to know is if our reports are true. That you aren't working for the Huntsclan.”

“No, I am not working for the Huntsclan.” Chat said firmly. “In fact, the reason I'm looking for this person is to protect her from the Huntsclan. They're looking for her, too.”

“Why?” The Tortoiseshell Dragon asked.

“Because she's missing. But if they find her, she won't be.”

“How very cryptic.” The French Dragon said, clearly annoyed. “In fact, I would say it poses more questions than it solves.”

Chat sighed. “Was that everything? I have things to do.”

The Ladybug Dragon screeched again. The French Dragon grabbed her snout and clamped it shut. She pushed against her with the hands on her wings until she broke free. She screeched once more, but it was understandable this time. “Thank you.”

Chat tilted his head. The French Dragon nodded. “You saved a young human girl from a vampire. None of us would have gotten there in time. You helped us.”

“Oh.” He blinked. He hadn't realized that word had spread so quickly. How had the dragons found out? It really didn't matter. “Marinette seems capable of handling herself. I only stepped because she was hurt.”

“But you didn't have to.” The French Dragon said. She pressed her body against the pavement and looked into his eyes. Hers glowed silver, shimmering with magic and wisdom. “You did a good thing.” She nuzzled against him. Her scales were warm, but they didn't burn like he had been told they would. She licked his cheek, knocking the pelt off to reveal the cowl.

“You're… different than I thought you'd be.” He muttered. She seemed confused by this, and he pulled the pelt back over his head and held it over his eyes.

“Well, my curiosity is sated, at least for the moment. So long as Chat Noir promises nothing he learns from these glyphs will ever make it into the archives of the Huntsclan.” The Tortoiseshell Dragon said.

“I promise.”

He nodded. He flew off. The Ladybug Dragon looked at her master before flying off much more slowly. The French Dragon followed her.

Chat Noir stood alone in the alley. He looked at the sign that the Ladybug Dragon had left behind. Whoever had written it had put a lot of effort into it. He folded it up and shoved it inside of his armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dragon lamp mentioned can be found here: http://orville-redenbacher-space-hero.tumblr.com/post/153320031568/i-like-to-call-him-the-oddly-pectoral-dragon-lamp


	6. Fox in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the djwifi chapter

Marinette flipped between the pages of her textbook. It was her Huntsclan history book, though she hid it inside her physics book. She'd seen movies. “Mama wants us to communicate exclusively through channels now. She says that the Huntsclan has started to hack even video chats.” She said. She spoke quietly as to not disturb the other students in the library.

Mylène frowned. She sat across from her. “Channels can take hours to set up, and they aren't half as good.” She propped her head up with her hand and turned the pages of her book. “Besides, I have a pixie in my phone. She might wake me up at six in the morning, but she also confuses signals. My phone is untraceable.”

Marinette offered a small smile. “That's fine for you, maybe, but what about me? I'm totally screwed if the Huntsclan finds out I'm a you-know-what.” She looked at Alya, who sat at the head of the table. “And Alya has her mother and sisters to think about.”

Alya was staring off into space. “My sisters. Right. They're still teething.” She blinked and looked back at her phone, but she just stared at the blank screen. “They keep biting the furniture.”

Mylène and Marinette laughed. Alya seemed confused. Marinette placed a hand on her arm. “It was a good effort, but that wasn't what we were talking about.” She chuckled into her hand.

“It is so unlike you to be so distracted! What's on your mind?” Mylène asked sweetly.

Alya frowned. “I'm fine. My little sisters keep waking me up in the middle of the damn night with their howling.” She muttered. She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. “Loud ass screaming in the middle of the night! I wish their tails would split so they could take human form already. I'm sick of this nonsense.”

“You love them, don't lie!” Mylène said with a grin.

Alya scoffed. “Of course I do. But I'm half ready to tape their muzzles shut.”

Marinette shushed them. A moment later, Nino rounded the corner. He wore a big smile. “Afternoon, ladies. How's the physics project going?” He said, pulling up a chair and sitting in it backwards.

“You might know if you were working on it yourself.” Alya teased. She'd perked up as soon as she saw him. Marinette and Mylène grinned at this. “But instead, you're harassing us.”

Nino chuckled. “I can only spend so much time with Max before I start to feel totally stupid.”

“You're lucky to be in a group with Max. None of us know anything about physics.” Mylène said.

“Speak for yourself!” Marinette argued.

Alya folded her hands under her chin. “Maybe you should start working on the presentation. Is there a musical accompaniment?”

He frowned. “Mendeleiev won't let me.” Someone called his name, and he looked up. “I've got to split. Catch you ladies on the flip side.” He waved and walked away.

Alya watched him leave. She lifted her book and hid her mouth behind it, staring at Nino as he spoke to his friends from other classes. Marinette and Mylène were chatting again, and while they tried to incorporate her into the conversation, she was completely lost in thought.

She sat up straight and slammed her book shut. She startled the others as she did so. “That's it! You two win! I'm going to…” She paused, took a deep breath, and gathered her nerve. “I'm going to ask Nino out on a date!”

Marinette clapped. “Hooray! You are brave!” She cheered, borderline sarcastic. Alya smacked her gently.

Mylène grinned from ear to ear. “Go on, then! We’re rooting for you!”

Alya froze, her arms kept tight to her sides. “Right now?” She didn't wait for a reply. “Of course, right now. I can do it. No worries.” She shook her shoulders out and stretched her toes inside her shoes. She pushed a stray curl out of her face and walked confidently over to where Nino stood.

Marinette and Mylène stood up and scrambled to look at Alya and Nino. They poked their heads around the corner. Alya seemed almost supernaturally calm, and they half wondered if she wasn't using an illusion. But Nino touched her shoulder, and she didn't disappear. They spoke for a moment, and then he smiled. They parted ways.

Alya rejoined Marinette and Mylène. “How did it go?” Mylène asked.

She was quiet for a moment. Then she grinned and threw her hands up! “We’re going out on Saturday!” They cheered loudly. Marinette made her promise to visit her beforehand so they could prep together.

\---

When Saturday came, Alya could hardly contain her excitement. Her every movement came with a flourish or a bounce, and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She bounded around the safe house, muttering as she mentally prepared herself.

Marlena laughed at this. She didn't have to work most Saturdays, so she was home, taking care of Alya’s sisters. “Your date isn't for hours. Would you calm down?”

She grinned as she put her shoes on. “I can't help it! I finally worked up the nerve to ask him out, and I really want it to go well!”

Excitement explained her overactivity, but not the hair that fell out of her bun. Marlena smiled softly and kissed her forehead. “Relax, babydoll. Everything will be fine.”

Alya hugged Marlena before she burst out the door. She practically ran to the bakery, dodging through pedestrians. She ran out into the road and was nearly hit by a car, who honked at her. She kicked the bumper and kept running.

She entered through the side as to not disturb the bakery customers. She was out of breath and climbed the stairs slowly.

Halfway up, Tikki left the bathroom holding a Nook in her paws. They stared at one another for a moment before she went back into the bathroom and closed the door. Alya stared at the door hungrily for a moment before she groaned and kept climbing.

Sabine grinned when she saw her. “Alya, I heard the good news!” She offered her a cookie, still warm from the oven. Alya took it. “So! You must be excited!” She nodded. She started to eat the cookie and ran up the stairs into Marinette's bedroom. “You have to be fast! There are reports of the Hollow Brotherhood near the Eiffel Tower, so Marinette and I have to check it out soon!”

Alya nodded again. She burst into the room, only to immediately find herself in Marinette's arms. “Oh, Alya!” She cried out before running towards her lounge. She hid something behind her back and bounced giddily. “I've been working on this ever since I finished Mylène's dress! Close your eyes! Close them!”

“Lady,” Alya said, accidentally spitting out crumbs before she covered her mouth, “if I close my eyes I won't get to see how totally adorable you look bouncing like that!”

This didn't deter her. Alya closed her eyes. Marinette bounded forward and draped a wire hanger over her head. She pushed Alya towards the mirror. “Okay, open your eyes!”

She did. The dress was orange. It hung off the shoulders and had long sleeves. It clung to her hips and reached her mid-thigh. Marinette turned around so she could put it on. “When do you find the time to do this, between your duties as class rep and dragon training?” Alya asked.

“It's all about prioritizing!” Marinette said smugly. Alya stared at her with a knowing grin. Her face fell into a deep frown. “I don't sleep.”

She laughed. Marinette quickly made alterations and cut off a few stray strings. She pulled the hair out of the bun. Alya ran her fingers through it, but they got tangled in the knots. “Marinette, I'm so nervous.” She said as Marinette tied a yellow sash around her hips. It sparkled like sunlight. She kicked off her shoes, and Marinette loaned her a pair of pink ballet flats. “I was impulsive. What if he only said yes because I surprised him, and he stands me up?”

Marinette pulled on the chain of her foxtail necklace. It fell onto the top of the dress, and judging by the grin on her face, Marinette believed the outfit complete. “Well, if he does, you completely misjudged him and you dodged a bullet.” She smiled sweetly. “But Nino is the nicest boy in school. He won't stand you up.” She moved to stand in front of her. “And you're the bravest person I know! If he said yes because of any reason other than he likes you back, it was because he respected your confidence.”

Alya smiled back. She hugged Marinette tightly. “Thanks for the dress and the vote of confidence. Now, I really have to go. Good luck with the Hollow Brotherhood!”

She raced down the stairs, more than once almost losing a shoe. Her purse, which was white pleather and closed with a brass stud painted silver, buzzed, and she looked at her phone. It was a reminder she'd set up. She was right on schedule.

Nino had suggested that they meet in a café nearby. Alya knew where it was, and she kept her eyes up at the sky. The sun had started to set. Alya brushed hair behind her ear and smiled up at the sky.

She reached the café and entered. Nino was already inside. He wore a dress shirt and a black sports coat. His black slacks had been pressed, but he was still wearing his boots. He smiled when he saw her.

“Sorry! Am I late? I thought we were meeting now.” Alya said as he motioned for her to sit down.

“No!” He laughed. “I was crazy nervous, so I came early.” His expression softened. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you. So do you.” She brushed her hair out of her face.

For a while, neither of them said anything. They got their coffee, and Nino suggested they go to dinner after the movie, but then nothing. Alya kicked herself as she tried to think of a topic. But Nino spoke first. “So where did you live before Paris?”

“In a small town up north, just east of Caen.” Alya said, motioning over her shoulder. That was about where the kitsune village used to stand. Marlena used to bring Alya with her to the restaurant she worked in.

“Oh, sweet. Why'd you move here?” He asked.

Alya grimaced. She remembered hearing the screams as the Huntsclan raided her village in the middle of the night. The Césaires lived near the edge, so they were able to escape to Caen, but many weren't so lucky. Marlena had forbidden Alya from returning to the village, but it was tempting. Sabine had offered refuge for the survivors, since she was unable to protect them from a sneak attack.

“Alya?” Nino asked. She blinked. “I asked why you moved to Paris.”

“My mom got a better job.” She lied. He seemed satisfied with this answer.

“Well, I'm stoked you're here. I'm glad that I got to meet you, I mean. It must have been hard leaving your old life behind.”

“You have no idea.” She said, and though he seemed concerned about the longing in her voice, he didn't question it.

They finished their coffees and started to walk towards the nearest metro station. Nino was excited about the production of the movie they were going to see, and Alya perked up as soon as she remembered that she was still herself, and he was still himself. “But I gotta be boring you.” He said.

“No, no! It's cute to watch you explain your passions.” She flirted.

Nino blushed. “Well, then,” he teased loudly, “allow me to go into more detail about how the score perfectly reflects the themes of the movie!” She laughed.

As they walked, Alya spotted a flash of wine red dart across the horizon. She looked up and saw Marinette's dragon form jumping across buildings. She looked down at Alya, and offered a toothy grin and two thumbs up before jumping down out of sight. Alya smiled and shook her head.

That's when it started to rain. Nino and Alya were surprised but laughed as they ran down into the metro, where it was dry. “That's crazy! I checked the weather, like, three times and it said that it wasn't supposed to rain until Monday!” Nino said, shaking his head to get the water out of his hair. He dried his glasses with napkins he'd taken from the café. “There have been a few of these freak storms lately.”

Alya shrugged with a grin. “I couldn't tell you why!” But she knew. Marinette summoned storms to help her win fights, but they didn't go away as quickly as they came. She remembered in this moment the Huntsclan. They were said to watch the metro stations, as well as murder magical creatures who dared take the metro to the Magic District or the Netherworld. She instinctively grabbed the chain of her necklace to twist between her fingers.

Nino watched her. He noted her nervous expression but figured she was still worried about the date going well. “I like your necklace. I've never seen you wear it.”

She smiled at him. “I always wear it, just under my clothes.”

“Why not over them?”

She hesitated. “Family tradition.” She said. The metro entered the station, blowing her hair around. The doors opened, and Nino motioned for her to get on first. She grabbed a rail and leaned against it. “Okay, would you rather make a music album or direct a movie?”

Nino’s face froze as he grabbed the rail next to hers. “Come on, dude, don't be like that!” He laughed. She laughed with him.

She was about to demand that he answer the question when she looked just past him. A man with a stern expression watched her. There was evil in his eyes, and a dragon birthmark on his neck. She grabbed Nino’s hand, causing him to blush. “We have to get off on the next stop.” She ordered.

Nino stopped blushing to look her in the eyes. “What? No, that's not our stop.” He protested. The Huntsman stood.

The doors slid open and Alya dragged Nino out of the metro. “Run! We have to run!” She said, letting go of his hand to dig around in her purse. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was still following her before calling Marinette. It went to voicemail. “Dammit!”

Nino stopped running. She turned to look at him, though her feet never stopped. She paced back and forth. “What is going on? Why are we running? We’re going to miss the movie!” He complained.

She opened her mouth to offer a lie, but before she could, the Huntsman pushed Nino out of the way. “You can't run forever, vixen! Give up now, and it'll be over quickly!” He demanded.

“Stay away from me!” Alya ordered, half tempted to transform. “Go away before he finds out that you attacked me in front of an innocent!”

The Huntsman looked at Nino, who seemed surprised. The Huntsman chuckled. “If I claim your pelt, he won't care.” He summoned his staff and pointed it at Nino.

Alya ran forward and grabbed the staff. She tried to pry it out of his hands as Nino struggled to grasp what was going on. He shouted for her to explain, but it was drowned out as the rain grew heavier. Suddenly the Huntsman grabbed her necklace, and while she moved to pry his fingers off, he let go of the staff.

Alya fell back, and the chain of her necklace broke. When she hit the pavement, her human form had faded, revealing her fox form. She had four tails and bright orange fur. Her feet had brown boot patterns, and her stomach was snowy white. Her eyes glowed gold.

Nino stared at her in awe, not understanding what had happened. Alya lunged and tried to bite the Huntsman. He maneuvered away from her and grabbed the staff. Alya but his arm and shook her body, causing him to yelp in agony.

He slammed Alya against the wall of a building. She yelped, the cry painful and heartbreaking. Nino was yanked from his state of shock. “Leave her alone!” He cried out, running forward. The Huntsman tried to hit him with his staff, but Nino ducked under it and kicked his gut.

He scooped up Alya and started to run. Nino knew the streets by heart, so it was easy for him to navigate them. Soon enough, he found a crevice large enough for both of them to squeeze into.

Nino looked into her eyes. “What are you?” He whispered.

She couldn't reply. Her kitsune form was incapable of speech. Instead, Alya snuggled into his arms, afraid of what might happen were the Huntsman to find her. She shivered in his arms.

Nino buried his face into her fur. She shuddered again and gently nipped his ear. “Sorry. Your fur is so soft!” He looked at her form. “You're some kind of magical fox, then?” She nodded. “Why is that guy chasing you?”

She honked.

“You can't talk, can you?”

Another honk.

Nino sighed. He jumped when he heard someone walk down the alley. He pulled Alya closer and tried to quiet his racing heart. The Huntsman walked past, slowly, with Alya’s foxtail necklace hanging out of his pocket. She squirmed, but Nino held her tighter. “Dammit.” The Huntsman cursed. He ran back the way he came.

Alya jumped out of the crevice. She tried to follow the Huntsman, but Nino jumped and caught her. “Alya, wait!” She jumped out of his arms, but turned to face him. He sat up. His dress shirt was now ripped slightly, and very dirty. “You can go running after him! He wants to totally merc you!”

Alya grumbled. She looked up and howled, but it sounded more like a flute than a howl. An image of her necklace appeared, though it was stylized. The stylization continued as she depicted her getting the necklace back and transforming back into a human.

“You can't change back until you get it?” He asked. She nodded. He considered this. “Alya, this is crazy dangerous. That man wants to kill you. Can't you get another necklace?” In theory, sure. But Marlena had made that one for her specially, and finding a new foxtail necklace would just take too damn long. She shook her head. He frowned. “Okay. I'll help you get it back.”

She jumped and ran in a circle. She started to run after him. Nino scrambled to his feet to follow.

The rain was picking up. His glasses were covered with drops of water, and he could tell that he was starting to show through his dress shirt. Alya would sometimes look back at him and bark, but every sound she made was like a flute. He wondered if she'd let him sample the sound.

Soon enough they found the Huntsman. He seemed surprised that they would seek him out. Nino tried to think of something heroic to say.

“Hey!” He shouted. “Stealing is totally bogus! Give back the necklace!” Nailed it.

The Huntsman twirled his staff. “Leave now, boy. Kitsune are dangerous creatures. She has to die.”

“No way! I'm not going to let you murder my friend!” Nino said, planting his feet. Alya looked up at him. Just friend? He probably wasn't thinking, but still. She shook it off.

The Huntsman growled. He charged Nino, who dodged the incoming attack. He wasn't a fighter, but instinct took over. He ran towards the stumbling Huntsman and kneed his groin. He yanked the staff out of his hands and slammed it into his face. Nino blinked and moved to offer him assistance before he thought better of it.

Alya darted through his legs. She jumped onto the Huntsman and viciously attacked his face and chest. He screamed and stumbled back. Nino watched as she tried to rip open his throat. His grip tightened on the staff. “I'm going to become a vegetarian thanks to you!” He shouted before lifting the staff over his head. Nino brought it down on his leg and snapped the staff.

Alya jumped onto his back and bit his neck. Her body was wrapped around him, and he was slowly suffocating. Seeing that the end was near, the Huntsman grabbed the necklace. He used the very last of his energy to throw the necklace away. She bit harder, and he died anticlimactically.

Immediately after, they heard the necklace land in the Seine. “Oh, shit, it's in the river.” Nino said.

Nino and Alya raced down the sidewalk. The Seine carried the necklace downstream. It bobbed in the murky water, taunting them. It would occasionally disappear under white capped waves, the normally serene water kicked up by Marinette's storm. They ran down to the lower walkway and followed it below.

Alya jumped into the rushing water. Nino yelped before he closed his eyes and jumped in after her. The river swept them away, desperately trying to drown them as they struggled to stay afloat. The water pulled them under.

Alya opened her eyes. Her necklace was right in front of her. She caught the chain in her mouth and used her tongue to tie it together quickly. It wouldn't last longer than a day, but that's all she needed. She pushed her head through the hole.

Nino and Alya reappeared on the other side of the river. They were soaked through and felt dirty from the muck, but she was back in human form. Nino looked at her. Her hair covered her face completely. He laughed, so she looked at him. “You look like Sia.” He teased. Alya grumbled and pulled herself out of the Seine. “Sing ‘Chandelier’!”

He was still chuckling as he pulled himself out of the river. Alya was a few paces in front of him. His smile vanished when he saw how distraught she was. Nino imagined what had happened was very traumatic. It was scary for him, too.

He took off his sports coat and held it over her head as a makeshift umbrella. “Here. It's too wet to help you get warm, but at least it'll keep you out of the rain.” He said.

She took it, their hands briefly touching. She looked at him, her glasses askew. She tried to smile, but she couldn't force herself to do it. “Thank you. Not just for this, but for helping me.” She said.

“I don't understand, though. Why was he chasing you? And what did he call you? A kite… a court…”

“A kitsune. I'm not a human, I'm a kitsune.” She said.

“Wait, you mean like the thing that disguised itself as a priestess in ‘Okami’? Or the thing living in Naruto?” He closed his eyes and sighed. “Or the Pokémon. Dammit.” He looked at her. “I didn't think that they were real.”

“They are. And we aren't the only ones. Mylène is a monster called a horror, and Marinette is a dragon.” Alya said. Her voice sounded resigned.

“Dude, that's so totally awesome.” Nino said, leaning back a bit. He folded his arms behind his head. He watched her. “Are people like that guy the reason you can't tell anyone about… not being human?”

“Part of the reason. Even if the Huntsclan didn't exist, I imagine we’d still prefer to live in secret.” She shrugged. “To avoid being locked up in labs, run out of our homes, and killed for reasons that aren't related to the Huntsclan.” She sighed.

Nino frowned. “If you'd rather keep your secrets, why are you spilling them to me?” She didn't respond. He took a deep breath. The reality of the situation set in. He started to shake as he realized that Alya had killed someone. He worried for his own sake as he realized that he didn't care about that as much as he should. A man had died in front of him. He should care more, right? But he put that aside to fret over a dear friend. “Alya, we bailed on the movie, but we can still get dinner, if you're hungry.”

“I've lost my appetite. I just want to go home.” She said. He frowned sadly and followed her as she led him closer to the Magic District. The safe house was as unassuming as it was private. Marlena had sent Alya ahead of her and her sisters to prepare it. She'd taken great care to get it livable without being too personal. She pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. “Mama, I'm home.”

Marlena was in fox form, lounging on the floor in front of the brown couch. She'd pulled blankets to relax on, and she'd pushed the coffee table out of the way. Alya’s sisters were feeding from her, which meant they'd probably just woken up from a nap. Marlena turned her head to look at Alya. Still in fox form, she laughed loudly, the sound somewhere between a wheeze and a flute played by an amateur.

“Stop laughing, Mama.” Alya demanded as she hung up Nino’s sport coat. She kept laughing. “I could have died, Mama.” Marlena threw her head back and laughed even harder. “It's not funny!”

Nino looked around. The walls were painted grey, and near the floor were crayon drawings done by Alya’s sisters. The furniture was worn, and the rugs were colorful. The living room was accessed from a short entryway, a small kitchen directly across from it. Down the hall were the bedrooms and the bathrooms. “This is your home?” Nino asked.

Marlena jumped. The kits whined, displeased by her rolling onto her stomach. Alya smiled and held up her hands. “It's okay. He might be human but he knows about us.”

Marlena huffed. She transformed back into a human. “Still, a little warning would be nice.” She scolded. “You're both soaking wet. And you smell weird. What happened?”

“I was attacked on the metro by the Huntsclan.” Alya said. She scoffed. “I told you it wasn't funny!”

Marlena sighed. “Go change out of your wet clothes. Find something your friend here can wear.” She walked into the kitchen and started boiling water in a cast iron pot. “And take the twins into their room.”

Alya picked up the kits and walked them to their room. She placed them in their playpen and wiggled a rope toy in front of their faces until they grabbed it. Then she entered her room and closed the door. Alya tossed her wet, dirty dress into the hamper. She changed into a grey sweatshirt and navy blue sweatpants. She cleaned her glasses and sat down on her bed.

Alya rubbed her eyes. She should have known better than to take the metro. Just because it wasn't to the Magic District, that didn't mean that they wouldn't care. She felt so stupid and defeated, and now Nino had a target on his back too. She might as well have walked up to the Huntsman and said ‘hi, I'm a magic fox, please chase me and ruin my date’.

She found some warm clothes for Nino and folded them quickly. Alya walked out of her room and into the kitchen. Marlena was preparing a memory erasure potion. “You didn't waste any time.” She said. “Where did Nino go?”

“Bathroom.” Marlena said. There was a moment of silence. “I'm sorry your date went poorly.”

“It was my own fault. I should have known not to take the metro.” Alya said, leaning against the wall.

“Marinette summoned a storm. Even if you hadn't decided to go that route, he might have insisted on it to get out of the weather anyway.” Marlena reasoned.

She frowned. “I was still so stupid. I let my feelings blind me to the dangers. I wore my necklace out where anyone could see!”

“It isn't your fault. It's the Huntclan’s fault.” She said firmly. “You killed him, right?” Alya nodded. “Good.” She went back to stirring.

There was another pause. “Do I have to erase his memory? He stuck by me. The Dragon Council says--”

“The Dragon Council has their rules, and the Kenmeina have their own. Our pelts are too valuable to let just anyone know about us.” Marlena said.

“Nino isn't just anyone!” Alya reasoned. She pulled the clothes closer to her chest. “And those idiots in the Kenmeina have been out of touch so long that a rabbit could outsmart them.”

“Don't talk like that. The Kenmeina are the cleverest of all kitsune.” She poured the mixture into a cup and passed it to her.

Alya frowned and took the cup. She poured juice into a separate one that looked roughly the same color. “A bunch of stupid, white haired jerks. Live thousands and thousands of kilometers away, but still think they know what's best for us? Assholes.” She found the bathroom empty, so she looked in the bedrooms. She found Nino playing with the twins, having let them out of the playpen.

One of them was chasing her tail. She made herself dizzy and fell over onto her side. Instead of getting up, she rolled over onto her back and started chewing on the foxtail necklace around her neck. She was too young to use it properly. The other had taken an interest in Nino. Specifically, his hand. She held it with her paws, and he wiggled his fingers to tease her. She let out a tiny bark and chewed on his pointer finger.

“Sorry. They're teething, so they'll chew anything.” Alya said.

Nino looked up. “Oh, no problemo. These are your sisters, right?” He said. She nodded. “They're so cute. I just met them, and I already love them.” He looked away and wiggled his fingers again. “This is why you guys have to stay secret, right? So weirdos in lab coats and ninja masks don't come and merc these kids.”

“Yeah.” She sat down next to him. “They are pretty cute, when they aren't screaming in the middle of the night.”

“I thought you said that they were almost five.” Nino said.

“They are. When their tails split, they'll stop acting like this. I mean, they'll still be small and they'll still play rough, but they'll be able to take human form and they'll have human reasoning.” She explained.

He smiled. “That'll be good enough to start school. But aren't you worried about those Huntsjerks chasing them?”

“It's a risk we take to live among humans, where our lives are better.” Alya said.

Nino nodded. He watched the twins play for a while. The one who had ignored him now walked over to him. She climbed over his leg and rolled into the space his legs made. She whined until he rubbed her head with his free hand. Nino’s eyes grew hot with tears. “I can't protect them!” He cried.

Alya watched him as he rubbed his face with his shoulder. She chuckled. “Nino, it's okay.” He was actually crying. She couldn't believe it. “Nino, if you feel that strongly, I could ask Marinette's dad to teach you some of the things he knows! He's human, just like you.”

He couldn't reply. Alya couldn't help but smile at him. Nino played the part of the cool guy, sure, but this is who he was. Kind and considerate, and if she had to hazard a guess, she'd say he probably also cried during videos where dogs saw their humans for the first time in a while. He rubbed his face again. “Okay, I'm done crying.” He said. A tear rolled down his cheek. “Nope. No, I'm not.”

She blinked. She wanted to smile, but her face remained stony. Alya stood up, walked over to the window and tossed the memory erasure potion out onto the street. Nino stood, too, and he took the clothes she'd placed on one of the beds. He moved to walk out of the room, but Alya stopped him.

He rubbed the last tear off his face. “What's up?” He asked. She placed a hand on his chest, and he raised his eyebrows. “Um?” Alya threw back her head and screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the red fox will scream when they find their soul mate


	7. the Nightmare Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate title: five minutes at mylenes

Fred and Sabine walked into a large, empty office building. All of the furniture had been cleared out, so he had a clear view of the large windows that overlooked Paris. He walked into the center of the room and lit five black candles. He drew a glyph with a blood pen--a factory made magical item that mimicked the effects of human blood, eliminating the need for ritual human sacrifice--and shed his human form.

Like Mylène, Fred was a horror, but their forms were a little different. Fred had four eyes rather than three. Luckily, when they were closed they looked like eyebrows, so he didn't have to be as cautious as Mylène. His slimy skin was three shades of purple, and his head tentacles were yellow. His skin was marked with black tear-shaped markings on his face and back.

“Go on, Fred. I'll make sure to watch over you while you're here.” Sabine promised. She sat down and crossed her legs.

He stepped into the center of the glyph and closed his eyes. The markings left by the pen started to glow white. The flames of the candles were blown out by wind, and they collected as a black fireball over his head. Fred opened his eyes. The office was gone. He floated among the stars as galaxies swirled slowly.

He was joined by six other horrors. Together, they were the Nightmare Elders, who were the horror equivalent of the Dragon Council and Kenmeina. They were gathered to discuss new haunting restrictions. Adult horrors like Fred could enter the subconscious of humans and harvest their dreams, which was believed to renew magical energy. However, if it was too frequent or too concentrated, humans might notice the pattern of nightmares and grow suspicious. So, restrictions were added.

This wasn't an idea that was popular, even among the Elders. The vote was still split almost down the middle, and they had to be unanimous to make a decision. Fred supported the restrictions, putting him in the slight minority.

“Well, my friends,” Fred said as the stars realigned for them, “it's time to get to work.”

\---

Nino wanted to be clear. He did not regret agreeing to become an apprentice wizard. Without understanding the forces of the arcane, he would never truly be capable of protecting magical creatures. And since he was a human, an apprenticeship was the only hope he had.

But that did not mean he was prepared for how boring the process was.

He stared at the items before him. Tom had cleared the coffee table and set out items any wizard’s apprentice would have to become familiar with. Nino picked up crystals he would have misidentified if Tom had already told him the names of--such as agate, tigerseye and hematite--and grimaced at plants he'd never even heard of--such as mesquite, astragalus and camphor. He rubbed his forehead as he tried to take in everything in front of him. He was unbelievably stressed, but he didn't want to have a breakdown in front of Marinette’s father. He was holding himself together pretty well.

Tom, realizing that he was a bit overwhelmed, leaned his back against the couch. “I know it's a lot, but it'll get easier. And you're doing a good thing.” He said. “I wish I had possessed your kindness when I was young. The only thing I cared about was killing Sabine.”

Nino frowned. “Why would you want to kill her?”

Tom turned and rolled up his sleeve to show Nino the burn. He pointed at the dragon-shaped birthmark, his finger grazing the burn. “I was born into the Huntsclan, just like the man who tried to kill Alya. Luckily for me, I learned the error of my ways before I seriously hurt anyone.” He tapped the birthmark. “If you truly want to protect magical creatures, you must be on the lookout for people with this mark.”

“Is it a tattoo? What does it mean?” Nino asked.

“It's a birthmark called the Mark of the Huntsclan. It's a recessive genetic trait that supposedly means that the marked person is destined to hunt, and kill, dragons.” He rolled his sleeve down. “Every human with this birthmark is an agent of the Huntsclan. It is now your duty to find them.” He looked Nino in his eyes. “Can you do that?”

He smiled. “Totally! I mean, yes, monsieur.”

Tom smiled. “Good. Alya was right to trust you.” He looked at the items in front of them. Nino was doing his best to seem interested, but he imagined that after fighting a Huntsman, just talking about brewing potions was very boring. “Listen, if you're so eager to get started, I've got a task for you.”

Nino’s eyes lit up. “Really? Awesome!” He shifted excitedly.

Tom opened a grimoire and marked a spell. “This is a fairly complex potion, but it's traditional for apprentices to attempt to make it to prove how much potential they have.” Nino took the book and looked at the potion. It was written in poetic verse, making it nearly impossible to understand. “I have some of the things you need here, but some you have to find yourself. I'll go get you some xoszas. That's the currency in the Netherworld.”

He desperately tried to focus on anything other than how excited he was to see the Netherworld. Alya had given him some candy she'd bought there, which was probably the most delicious thing he'd ever eaten. Nino rubbed his neck. “So,” he said, “what's the… conversion rate between josh… joe… sigh… to euros?”

“There's no set rate. It's all based on merit.” Tom said. “All exchanges are moderated by the leprechauns at the France branch of the Féarach Sábháilte Cruinneachán.”

“I…” He folded his arms over his chest. “I won't even try to say that.”

“It's alright to be excited.” He said, opening up a jar. He shielded his eyes from the golden light, and he pulled out a heavy coin purse. He tossed it to Nino, who caught it with ease. “This should cover everything. If it doesn't, go to the Féarach Sábháilte Cruinneachán.” Nino grimaced. “The tiny white building labeled ‘F.S.C’.”

“Okay.” Nino looked at the grimoire. “I don't know what half of these things mean, though. Can you clarify?”

Tom laughed. “That would break about five thousand years of sacred tradition.” He said, slapping Nino’s back. “Let me show you the Howl dial.”

They walked down the stairs. Tom led him to the side entrance. Hidden halfway up the wall and behind a false panel was a dial. It was set in gold with an ivory spinner. There were five colors, and the spinner pointed to the pink swatch. The other four swatches were gold, black, green and purple.

“Pink means that we are in Paris. Black means the Underworld--” Tom started.

“Which is different than the Netherworld?” Nino clarified.

“Yes. The Underworld is filled with monsters such as ghosts, vampires and monsters--your usual spooks and nightmares.” Tom said. “Much scarier than it sounds.”

“It sounds pretty scary.”

He nodded with wide eyes. “Sab goes there every so often to settle disputes, and she has no issue with it. I've…” Here, he paused. “I've gotten used to it.”

“So I'm not going there.” Nino said.

“Not in a million years.” Tom agreed. “Purple means we’re in Atlantis--”

Nino grabbed Tom’s shirt. “Atlantis?! Like with mermaids and shit?!”

“Language!” Tom scolded. “But yes. And, no, you can't go there. It takes two days to ward the house from water and I don't have all the materials here to do it.”

Nino’s eyes were wide with excitement. “We have to go there! Soon! Please say you'll take me? I want to see a mermaid!”

“Marinette was not kidding.” He said quietly. 

“What wasn't I kidding about?” Marinette said as she entered the house. She bent over and let Tikki out of her backpack.

Tom smiled. “Hi, sweetie. Your friend Nino is obsessed with mermaids.”

Marinette grinned. “I told you! You brought up Atlantis, didn't you?”

“I thought you were going to help your mother protect Fred?”

She shrugged. “Mama said that she didn't need me and sent me home before we even got there.” She folded her arms across her chest. “She told me that I should be studying for a test that Master Fu is allegedly preparing.”

Tom motioned to Nino. “Well, how about instead you help Nino find his way around the Netherworld?”

Marinette froze. Tikki jumped into her arms. “I don't know, Papa. I've only been there once since finding out I'm a dragon. I don't think I'd be much help.”

“I would be happy to help!” Tikki suggested. “And if this is for the trial, I can prevent her from helping him break the rules!”

Tom smiled. “Perfect!” He put one hand on Nino’s shoulder, and the other on Marinette's. “Gold means that we’re on Lóngdǎo, home to the Dragon Council. Finally, green means we’re in the Netherworld.” He looked to Nino. “Do you want the honor?”

“That would be so rad!” He reached up and held the spinner. He turned it once to the right, creating a small ‘click’ that shook the house. Tom nodded, and he turned the dial again. Another click, another shake, and they were in the Netherworld.

Tom slapped their backs. “Well, have fun, you two. I'll be here when you get back.”

Nino opened the door. He seemed almost unimpressed by the Netherworld, but the sight of so many magical creatures changed his opinion quickly. He held the grimoire close to his chest and looked around. “Wow! This is crazy!” He said, pushing his hair back with his free hand.

Marinette smiled. “Yeah, it's amazing what several thousand years of forced hiding will create.” She folded her arms across her chest. “Mama said that this is the poor part of town. The wealthy citizens live further away from Howl dials and Alice doors. So, they're more likely to get away during what she referred to only as ‘Purges’.”

“Damn. Not even magical creatures are safe from the crushing weight and constructs of capitalism.” Nino said, almost absently.

She laughed. “Yeah. It's apparently a whole other world up there.” They walked around the Magus Bazaar for a while. They talked as Nino traded xoszas--which looked like molars made of opal--for alchemical reagents. Soon enough, they walked back to Rue Gotlib.

When they returned, Tom brought the bakery back to Rue Gotlib in Paris. He started boiling water in a cast iron cauldron. “Now, everyone who isn't Nino, we have to trust that he did this right, so we’re going into the bakery so he can do this his way.” He offered an encouraging smile and ushered everyone out.

Nino got out his phone and started playing a song he'd recorded. He tapped his feet while he propped up the grimoire. He followed the recipe carefully, throwing in the things he'd bought, including what the merchants had sworn would work as substitutes. There were some things that seemed so mundane he assumed that they were what Tom had meant when he claimed he already had ingredients.

Soon enough, sky blue smoke rose from the cauldron. Nino assumed that was what was meant when the grimoire said grey, so he used a ladle to pour some of his concoction into a vial. It was cold to the touch, but he was so proud of it! Everything seemed right, from the color to the consistency!

Nino grinned like a fool when he presented it to Tom. He didn't falter at all when Tom gave it to Marinette to test, since it was supposed to boost her dragon abilities. He even giggled when she drank it.

However, his face flushed when Marinette, quite literally, turned blue, started coughing up smoke and passed out.

“What's wrong? Why did she turn blue?!” Nino demanded.

Tom seemed flustered. “I don't know!”

Tikki placed her paw on Marinette's forehead. “She's ice cold. Quickly, get her upstairs!”

Nino pushed his hair back. “Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?”

“No hospitals!” Tom ordered. He lifted her up and rushed up the stairs. Nino grabbed Tikki and chased him. Tom put Marinette in her bed and covered her up to her neck with covers. This warmed her up, making the blue fade back to her normal skin color. “Will she be okay?”

Tikki jumped up and put her paw on her neck. After a moment, she nodded. “Yes, but it seems that potion has temporarily turned her human. I don't know of any potion that can do that!” She declared.

Nino grimaced. “What?! I turned her into a human?!”

Tom blinked. He offered a half-hearted chuckle. “That's as impressive as it is horrifying.” He said.

“No, this is bad! How do we fix it?” He asked.

“I don't know.” Tikki said. “First, we have to know what you put into the potion.”

Nino held his head. “I--I don't know. I can't think. I tried to follow the recipe!” He took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. “I put in orchanet, cinquefoil, earth smoke, columbine, agrimony--”

“Columbine and agrimony? No, it's supposed to be columbine and antimony.” Tom interrupted.

Nino huffed. “I don't think me messing up one ingredient because of two letters would turn her human!”

“It wouldn't. Keep going.” Tikki said, jumping down to scribble everything Nino said. “What else is in it?”

He sighed. “Ectoplasm, rose quartz, heather, lavender, nettle--”

“None of those were right.” Tikki said.

“Moonstone, wolfsbane--”

“No. Never use moonstone and wolfsbane together.” Tom corrected. “Moonstone and werewolf’s fur were the correct ingredients.”

Nino frowned. “Then a dryad's ear and the meat of a wild boar, but since I couldn't find meat from a boat, I just used the bacon in your fridge.” Tom and Tikki stared at him. He pursed his lips. “I'm guessing I shouldn't have done that. I don't know why. They're both pork, right?”

“Not according to the laws of the arcane.” Tom said.

“Okay, what else? What was your process?” Tikki asked.

He thought. “I stripped the plants of their leaves like the book said.” He said while Tom nodded. “Then I dropped the stones in--”

Tikki shook her head. “Never drop stones. Dip them with your ladle or skip them if you're talented, but never drop.”

“And then I stirred it twenty-nine times.”

Another pause. “What? Twenty-nine? Where did you get the number twenty-nine?”

Nino began to sweat. “Well, it said to stir it with a leap of days. I figured that meant a leap year, which has an extra day in February. Twenty-nine.”

“A leap year,” Tom said calmly, “has three hundred and sixty-six days.”

He took a shallow breath. “So you're telling me I was supposed to stir it three hundred and sixty-six times.”

“Yup.”

“But I only stirred it,” Here, he paused for effect. “Twenty-nine times.”

“Seems like it.”

Nino covered his face with his hands. “I am such a fucking moron.”

Tikki took Nino’s hands. “No! You may have messed up the potion you were supposed to make, but you created an entirely new one!” She looked at Tom. “We can send samples of the potion and the recipe to the Council. They might put it to better use in Aetheri.”

Tom nodded. “You're right. Good job, Nino.” Nino desperately tried to understand what he'd done that deserved recognition. “The most important thing we can do right now is help Marinette through this.” He looked at Tikki. “How long will the potion last?”

“Potions like this usually last for about twenty-four hours, but since agrimony is in it, I'd say thirty hours.” She said. There was a moan from Marinette's bed. “She's awake!” Tikki ran up the ladder and sat next to her. Marinette's eyes were foggy. She could hardly move. “Nino really did a number on you, didn't he? How do you feel?”

Marinette blinked. “Heavy,” she murmured.

Tom looked at Nino. “While I prepare to ship your witch’s brew to the Council, I want you to make a special medicine for Marinette.”

“But I wrecked the first one! How am I supposed to make this one any better?” He asked.

“Don't worry. If this didn't require magic to make, it would be holistic medicine already. It's just cinquefoil, mandrake root and opium.” Tom led Nino back downstairs. “Tikki…”

“I'll watch her, don't worry.” She nodded. She brushed Marinette's bangs out of her face. “Nino created a whole new potion. It completely nullifies all magic that it touches, including dragon fire.” She snuggled up against her. “You're human until further notice, little lady.”

“It wasn't his fault.” Marinette said. Nino appeared a few minutes later with a new potion, this one white and earthy. Marinette drank it, and soon enough, she fell into a deep slumber…

\---

Mylène walked alone along the Seine. She held a veggie burger in her hands, though she hadn't started eating yet. The night sky was beautiful, and she loved watching the street lamps flicker to life.

Still, she felt very lonely. Ivan and Alix were hanging out, since they were best friends. Alya had to babysit the twins. Fred had to work through the night until the Elders made a decision, and as far as she knew, Marinette was helping Sabine protect him. She was alone for the rest of the night.

As she walked, she tried to focus on positive things. Nino had started wizard training, under Tom’s watchful eye. And him taking the news that Alya was a kitsune so well, it gave her hope that Ivan would support her, too. She schemed as she walked, trying to think of someone Marinette might be interested in. Triple dates sounded like a blast! But only a few names came to mind.

She pressed the home button on her phone. The pixie living inside sparkled, sent a warm message to Ivan and played ‘Fireflies’ by Owl City.

Mylène froze when the lamps died. She spun around, looking for the answer. She couldn't see anything, so after checking to see that no humans were around, she lifted her bandana to reveal her third eye.

Darkness stalked her, swirling about like an evil mist. Mylène yelped and started running, but it was faster than her. The darkness grabbed her ankles and dragged her into the shadow.

\---

Adrien was alone again, so he watched the live videos. Nothing much happened after nightfall. Which was strange; he would have thought a big city like Paris would still be crazy packed even after the moon rose. Maybe, somehow, they knew that there was evil stalking their streets.

On one of his recordings, Mylène walked alone. Adrien liked her, he thought as he leaned back in his chair. She seemed nice, if a little timid. And she kept good company. Alya seemed like a lot of fun, and Marinette was very pretty. He cursed himself for thinking ‘pretty’ before ‘smart’ or ‘brave’.

The holographic screen started to glow red. It had never done that before. Adrien leaned forward and watched closely. The red light came from a mist that stalked Mylène, sucking up light wherever it went. Mylène noticed it, and she started to run. It dragged her, and she disappeared out of his sight. The red light lingered ominously.

“Oh, no,” Adrien panicked. He flipped through his screens, desperately trying to find more red light. He found it in an abandoned building.

Adrien jumped out of his chair and into the bathroom. He changed into his armor and drew a glyph in the shower. Stepping into the center, he was consumed by the light.

He was a few buildings away from his target. Chat Noir peered around corners as he watched the building. At first, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He grabbed his spear and moved a bit closer, still seeing nothing.

Something grabbed his ankle and pulled. Chat yelped when his back hit the pavement. He swing his spear wildly, striking nothing until the enchantment caught a ward. He kept pressure on the ward until his gauntlet had finished charging its destruction spell. Chat swiped at the ward, destroying it and whatever kept the dark mist invisible.

Now that he could see it, Chat Noir was capable of fighting it. He slashed at the mist, causing it to release his ankle. He jumped back to his feet, just in time to watch the mist reclaim the severed fog and reform. It inched after him.

Chat Noir turned and ran. The mist chased him, and every time he thought that he'd escaped it, it found him again. As he ran, he realized that he would have to find another way in.

\---

In her dream, slime covered her. It was suffocating, so much so that the ever present storm couldn't even wash it out. She struggled against it, but with each movement, it grew heavier.

‘Help,’ a voice in the distance sobbed. She ran towards it, but the slime kept her down. She could barely walk. There was something in her mind growing closer. But try as she might, she couldn't escape it. ‘Help!’

She tried to drag herself through the slime. It sucked her back, stifling her movements. She was sobbing, tears mixing with the rain. A vision of Mylène from behind came to her. When the vision turned to show her face, her third eye bulged out of her head. ‘Help me!’ She begged a moment before the monster grabbed her.

Marinette shot up. She startled Tikki, but she couldn't even begin to worry about that. She looked at her and tried to catch her breath. “Tikki, Mylène is in serious danger! We have to rescue her!”

“What? How do you know?” Tikki asked. Marinette threw off her covers. She climbed down the ladder, tripping over her untied ribbons. “Marinette, no! You can't go running off! You're a human until the potion wears off!”

“I don't care! Mylène reached out to me through my dreams! She might not have known it was me, but she would never violate a person’s privacy like that unless she was in danger!” Marinette argued. She found a knife Tom and Sabine had given to her two years ago. They'd given it to her with the only instruction being ‘in case the Huntsclan comes for you’.

She was never under the impression that knife would be used to kill Huntsmen.

“And I don't care if you disapprove or disagree. She needs me, and I have to be there for her!” Marinette said.

Tikki watched her. “Hold on. I'm coming with you.” She jumped down and followed Marinette. They snuck past Tom and Nino, who were talking about witchcraft and alchemy. Tikki jumped into Marinette's backpack, and they ran out the side entrance. “Where is she? Do you even know?”

“No, but I know someone who might be able to find out!” Marinette said.

“You mean Chat Noir?” Tikki said.

“Who else?”

“Are you sure he’ll even want to help you?”

“I'm sure once he knows that she's in danger--” Marinette slammed into a wall of muscle. She was bounced back and landed on the sidewalk. She rubbed her nose and looked up at Ivan, who wore a worried expression on his face. “Ivan? What are you doing here?”

He frowned. “I could ask you the same thing.” He offered his hand to her and pulled her up. “Alix and I went to see Mylène, but she wasn't home. We tried her usual haunts,” Marinette stifled a laugh here, because Ivan didn't know how funny that actually was, “but she wasn't there either. I tried calling her dad, but no answer. I'm so worried that something awful has happened.”

“Me, too.” Ivan tilted his head in confusion. She flushed. “Uh, I mean, we usually text each other around this time, but I haven't heard anything from her.” Which was true, though dragon training had made these conversations shorter. “Follow me. I know someone who might be able to help.”

They ran down the streets. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Ivan was clearly freaking out, and Marinette worried what would happen if they ended up having to erase his memory. If this was related the magical creatures. She would have to think of a pretty convincing lie to cover it up if it was.

Marinette stopped him. She had finally spotted Chat Noir. He was hiding behind a wall, peering at a black mist that swirled around ominously. She shushed Ivan and tiptoed closer. She leaned into him and whispered, “Boo!”

Chat yelped and jumped. He spun around with his spear in his hand. He sighed with relief when he saw it was Marinette, and he narrowed his eyes when she laughed at him. But under the shadows, he was smiling.

“Less like an alley cat and more like a scaredy cat, say?” She teased.

“Okay, first things first, no one has said ‘scaredy cat’ in a thousand years.” Chat said, sheathing his spear and folding his arms across his chest. “Secondly, didn't anyone teach you not to sneak up on someone with a weapon?”

“I knew you wouldn't hurt me!” She said confidently. Her smile vanished. “But I was looking for you.”

He blinked. “You were… looking for me?”

“I need your help.” She said as Ivan approached them. She looked at him. “Ivan, this is my friend, Chat Noir. He can help us.”

He smiled, though the shadow obscured it. “Friend?” He whispered, but Marinette didn't hear him.

“A girl named Mylène Haprèle is missing. I saw you jumping from roof to roof the other night, and I was hoping you might have seen something?” She asked.

“She's short and fat with blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was probably alone.” Ivan said.

Chat looked at him. “Yes, I saw someone matching that description get taken by the mist.” He looked around the building and pointed at it. “I know about where it's coming from, but I can't even begin to think of how to get past it.”

“Do you know what's causing it?” Marinette asked.

“No. I only know that its reach seems endless. The only reason it hasn't tried to take us is because of the ward I drew there.” True enough, the mist was repulsed by a green glyph. It licked the borders, as though it taunted them. As if to say, ‘come and get me’. “I should ward the whole area. I don't trust this mist not to sneak around the entire arrondissement or over a building for a sneak attack.”

Chat started crafting wards around the walls of their hiding spot. Ivan followed him, probably to ask questions. Marinette took off her backpack and opened it slightly so Tikki could poke her head out. “What does this look like to you?”

There was a pause. “It's dämonennebel.” She identified. “Monsters in the Underworld created it for war. It was banned two decades ago by the Dragon Council for its ferocity and cruelty.” She narrowed her eyes. “But there is one group who still uses it.”

“Who?”

“The Hollow Brotherhood.” Tikki hissed.

“You mean those monsters Mama and I fought a few days ago?” She asked.

Tikki nodded. “They must be in Paris to interrupt the negotiations!”

Marinette squeezed her backpack. “And they kidnapped Mylène to make sure that Fred votes the way they want!” She was starting to panic. “There's no time to lose. Text Mama and tell her that the Hollow Brotherhood is going to contact Fred. It's up to us to save Mylène!”

“But, Marinette, you don't have your dragon powers!” Tikki argued.

“Mama doesn't need to know that, and neither does the Brotherhood!” She pointed out. “Besides, who knows what those Mafia wannabes will do to her if we don't help!”

Tikki nodded. “Okay. Close your backpack for a second.” She obliged. She jumped when her backpack flashed pink through the cracks, but neither Ivan nor Chat Noir noticed. She opened it up again to find Tikki holding the ladybug necklace. “The song this amulet plays will calm any horrors who get close enough to hear it.”

“How do we get past the dämonennebel?” Marinette asked.

“You can't. Not from this side, at least. It can only be banished if the machine that produces it is destroyed.”

Chat Noir stood, finally finished with the ward. He looked at Marinette with confusion obvious in his eyes, and she shot up with a nervous grin. He walked over to her, Ivan only a few steps behind. “It isn't safe for you to leave yet. You both should stay here until I figure out how to destroy this fog.”

Marinette put her backpack on. “But, Chat, if you warded yourself in here, you must know that you can't get past it!”

He hesitated. “It may dissipate by morning.” He reasoned. Tikki shook her head inside the backpack.

Ivan narrowed his eyes. “Mylène may not have until morning! What if she's in danger?!”

“If the fog is coming from the building, maybe there's a way to destroy it from inside!” Marinette suggested.

Chat frowned. “I mean, maybe.”

“And you're pretty sure that fog took her inside, right? It might be our way in!” She added.

Chat spun around. “Are you crazy? There's no guarantee that she's in there. And even if she is, there's no way to know that I'd be able to escape and find a way to help her!” He folded his arms across his chest. “I might get stuck in there, and then what will happen?”

Marinette didn't hesitate. “Then let it take me, instead!” Tikki kicked her. Chat’s eyes grew wide.

Ivan took her shoulder. “Marinette, it isn't safe.” He reasoned. “I know you want to save Mylène, but if you get hurt, she'll never forgive herself.” He looked at Chat. “If anyone is putting themselves at risk, it's me. I'll go.”

She slapped Ivan’s hand away. “I'm not some fragile doll, Ivan. Mylène and I have been friends since before we were born! From the womb to the tomb!” Chat flinched. “If the only way into that building is by letting the däm--that demonic mist drag me to wherever she is, then that's how I'm getting in!” She stormed towards the dämonennebel.

Chat stepped into her path. “Marinette, you just said that we were friends.” She nodded, genuinely believing it true. “Then as your friend, I can't let you put yourself in harm’s way.”

“You've seen me fight. I can handle myself, and I brought a weapon, just in case.” Marinette said firmly. “Step aside.”

He didn't move.

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “Mylène is my friend, and she needs me! I will never, ever give up on her! Not on her, or anyone!” She took a few steps forward. “Step aside, Chat! I know what I'm doing!”

He sighed and reached into his pocket. He reached over her head and pulled her hood up, securing something metal that flashed blue under it. “This is a transmitter. I'll be able to talk to you through it, and if you're at all in danger…” he drew a teleportation glyph on the ground, though in blue chalk. She thought he only had green. “…press it three times and it'll take you back here. Promise me that you'll use it!” He took her hands in his.

She blushed slightly at this, looking at his hands. She smiled when she looked up. “I promise. Thank you.”

“Mind the ward.” He said, stepping out of her way.

Ivan motioned at her. “You're just going to let her go?”

He nodded sadly. “She's brave to do this.”

“If you have that transmitter, why don't you go?”

“Because they don't work on non-humans.”

Marinette shushed them. She took a deep breath and jumped over the ward. The dämonennebel grabbed her ankles before they even touched the pavement. She yelped as it dragged her, but while Ivan moved to save her, she didn't look back. She was consumed quickly by the mist.

When she rematerialized, she landed in a green cocoon. She stood quickly, only to have a horror push her down again. “We’ve got another one. Looks like we caught a little ladybug!” He laughed, his orange head tentacles shaking. “Now we have Fred and Sabine under our claws.”

He spat up slime to trap her inside. Marinette rammed her shoulder into the side, but when that didn't work, she took off her backpack and kicked as hard as she could. The potion may have sapped her dragon strength, but Marinette was still very powerful without it.

Her foot broke through the hardened slime. Marinette opened up her backpack and moved Tikki out of the way to grab the knife. She assessed the room quickly. The only person not in a cocoon was the horror who had trapped them.

She unsheathed the knife and kept close to the ground. This wasn't personal, she told herself. This was her duty. Marinette steeled her nerves and jumped onto the horror’s back. He screamed and tried to absorb her, but she stabbed his fifth eye before he could. He screamed again, but fell to the ground dead within seconds.

“Mylène! Are you in here?” Marinette called out.

“Marinette?” Mylène replied from the other end of the room. Other cries for help almost drowned her out.

“Mylène! Thank goodness!” She ran across the room, climbing over cocoons and ignoring every obstacle. She used the knife to break a hole in the cocoon that held Mylène. They embraced when she was free. “I was so worried about you!”

“How did you know how to find me?” She asked. She spotted the corpse in the corner, horrified as it bubbled and shifted between human and horror forms. Soon enough, the slime would come liquid, and all that remained would be a humanoid skeleton with too many eyes and a tail.

“I can't really get into it.” She showed her the transmitter. “The walls have ears.” She whispered.

“Marinette, is that Mylène?” Chat asked, his voice distorted by the transmitter. “If you're already together, you should leave right now. There's no need to destroy the mist.”

“I can't. There are a lot of other people trapped in here!” Marinette argued. She looked around and tried to count all the cocoons in the huge room. “There have to thirteen, and that's only the people I see!” She looked around. There was a vent high up out of reach--but Mylène had a tail. “I think I can reach this vent. Mylène, give me a boost.”

“Do you even know where it goes?” Chat said, clearly annoyed.

“Out of here.” She pulled open the grate and started to crawl through it.

Mylène used her tail to prop herself up. “I'll start breaking these people out of the cocoons. Stay strong, Marinette.” She disappeared.

“You, too.” She started crawling through the vent. It was dusty and gross, but she kept going.

Voices echoed through the vents. Horrors, werewolves and homunculi discussed haunting and huntings. She hesitated and made note of their plans. This would make her job easier when Sabine decided to take them on. When their conversation steered towards current events, she started to move on.

“Wait.” Chat said. She paused. “They said something about the Huntsclan. I didn't quite catch it. What was it?”

Marinette put her ear to the bottom of the vent. “They said that this whatever-clan has been increasing pressure under the ocean.” She reported. “And… there are rumors that they’re looking for something called the Reversal.”

There was silence for a moment. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” she murmured. Chat certainly seemed obsessed with water. She laughed suddenly. “Catfish,” she said quietly. Oh, that was funny! She'd write that down and use it if she ever caught him near the water.

She came to the end of the vent. She pushed it open, catching the grate before it hit the ground. Marinette jumped down. She was in a long hallway with tan walls and burgundy carpet. Slime and ectoplasm covered the walls. She opened up her backpack. Tikki silently pointed left.

Marinette used Tikki to guide her through the halls. She would duck inside rooms when Brothers walked past. Her knife was pressed against her back. “How are you holding up?” Ivan asked, nervous.

“Fine. I think I might be getting close.” Tikki pointed to a door marked ‘stairs’. She groaned. “At least I hope so.” She muttered as she started descending.

“I know you can do this. We’re counting on you.” Chat reassured her.

Marinette smiled. Tikki grinned at her, and she retaliated by closing the backpack. She giggled when her ears poked out of the sides, and she hugged the backpack. “That door, and then left again.” Tikki said.

“Did you say something, Marinette?” Chat asked.

She flushed. “No! Just trying to concentrate.” She pushed the heavy door open. This floor seemed even more dismal, the wallpaper ripped and the carpet covered with insulation and drywall. She bit her lip as she snuck down the hall.

“Intruder!” A man shouted. Marinette turned. He was two and a half meters tall with ashy white skin. His arms and legs were made of ice, and his teeth were closer to knives. He roared, and his eyes absorbed light.

Marinette screamed and ran. Chat’s voice was frantic. “Marinette! You have to get out of there! Now!” He ordered.

Tikki stuck her head out. “No! We’re so close!” She pointed to a door at the end of the hall. “That one! Hurry!”

Marinette yelped when an icicle flew past her head. She sprinted, praying that she reached the door before that monster impaled her with a weapon that melted. “Marinette! Please!” Chat begged.

She threw open the door and slammed it behind her. “I found what's causing the mist.” She said. She turned. It looked like an engine crossed with a computer. It was pressed against the wall, the screen running calculations with symbols she'd never seen. “It looks weird. I don't know how to disable it.”

“Are you crazy? Forget the mist!” Chat said.

Marinette kicked the dämonennebel machine. It hissed at her, so she ripped out a few of its cables. It was still whirling away. She ripped it out of the wall and slammed it on the ground. It shattered into a million pieces. She stared at it, triumphant.

Slime dripped in front of her feet. Marinette looked up. A horror was watching her from the vents. She pushed her way through the grate, and Marinette backed up against the wall. Two more horrors joined them, and then another. “The amulet, Marinette!” Tikki urged.

She fumbled around in her backpack. Tikki handed her the necklace just as the first horror got close enough to smell her. She pinned her to the wall. They were growing slowly, feeding on her fear. Marinette pressed the button in the center of the locket.

The gentle melody filled the air. The horrors were mesmerized by it, their eyes rolling around as though trying to follow it. Some shrank down and curled up like cats, but others, like the one keeping Marinette from fleeing, just fell asleep standing up.

“Nicely done. I knew you weren't just a pretty face!” Tikki said, rubbing her face against Marinette's chin. “Let me see the dämonennebel machine.” They walked over to the destroyed weapon of war. Tikki grabbed a shard and examined it.

Something slammed into the door. Marinette jumped and spun around, shoving her backpack into the space between her body and the wall. The ice monster knocked down the door and roared again, clawing at the walls. Its eyes had specks of light in them, like stars desperately trying to escape the gravity of the black hole.

Marinette screamed, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She covered her head with her hands and made her body as small as possible while the room filled with ice and snow. The monster closed the distance, and it reached for her neck.

Half a moment before it choked her, Chat Noir stabbed it in the head with his spear. He kicked it to knock it off balance, and it slammed against the wall. He let out a battle cry as he spun his spear, and each slash sounded like metal on ice. The monster was chopped to bits, though not without great effort on Chat’s part. When it was over, she could tell he was exhausted.

And, she noticed quickly, he was angry.

“What were you thinking?! Are you insane?!” He demanded. “That… that thing was chasing you, and you were surrounded by these… these… I don't know! And you kept trying to find this damn machine?!” He dropped his spear rather than sheathing it. “You could've been killed!”

She frowned. “There were people trapped in here. I had to help them.”

Chat sighed heavily. “Marinette, what good could you have done if you were dead?” He looked away.

She stood on shaking knees. “I told you, I know what I'm doing.”

He looked at her for a moment. Rather than continuing the argument, he hugged her tightly. It was a bit too familiar, considering they'd really only met twice, but she hugged him back. “You're my only friend. I only just found one, and I don't want you to get hurt.”

Chat Noir led Marinette out of the building. Ivan, Mylène and thirteen very frightened humans waited for them. Ivan had picked up Mylène and carried her like a princess. She was holding onto his shirt with tight fists, her eyes tired and pained. Chat took his transmitter back, and he used a device to wipe the memories of the thirteen. Marinette ushered Ivan and Mylène away before he could use it on them.

She offered one last look at Chat before taking them home.

\---

Fred opened his eyes. His human form returned smiling. “Good news!” He announced. “The Elders agreed to add new--” When he turned around, Sabine stood in the middle of a field of corpses. The dead ranged from werewolves to cryptids and even ghouls. Her mouth and fingers were dripping with blood, but she wore an almost innocent expression. “What the hey-yo happened here?”

Sabine shrugged. “Dragon business.”


	8. Memory Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marinette is cranky when shes sleepy. the mystery of chat noir gets more mysterious. i learned how to tag friendships. nothing else gets done.

Mylène tossed and turned in her sleep. Her mind was racing, and each second brought new fear. She remembered everything the Brotherhood had said to her; their threats and their promises were fresh in her mind. She was trapped by them, too afraid to even attempt to break out of her cocoon.

‘If we can't hunt flesh bags,’ the horror who watched her hissed through the slime, ‘we’ll hunt you.’ She tried to block him out. ‘You can't run from us!’

She woke with a start. Sweat dropped down her face, and she pulled up her covers. She twisted them between her hands, her breathing uneven. She ran her fingers through her hair, her skin growing slimy from stress. Mylène held her face, trying to hold back her tears.

Marinette looked up at her. She was sitting in a sleeping bag next to her bed, a flashlight pointed at a dragon history textbook. There was a sugar lollipop hanging from her mouth. She pulled it out. “You alright, my little monster?” She asked sweetly, concern in her eyes.

Mylène pushed her hair back. “I'm fine.” She lied.

Marinette shoved a stray paper with a doodle on it into the textbook. She threw it to the side and pulled herself onto Mylène’s bed. “No, you aren't. Are you still having nightmares?”

“I'm sorry.” She murmured, pulling up her knees and hugging them. She rubbed her third eye as it welled with tears. “I just can't stop remembering what they said…”

“Don't be sorry. It must have been hard, being so powerless.” Marinette took her hand. “But as hard as it might be, you can rest easy. I'm here to protect you.” She smiled. When she didn't smile back, she nudged her gently. “You're going to make me sing!”

Mylène giggled. “You don't--”

“No, now I'm committed.” She straightened her back and grinned. “Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, trapped in the stinky hut. Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, I'm going to kick your…” Mylène visibly relaxed. “Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy drool. Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, you're just a silly…”

Mylène yawned. “You should sleep soon, too.” But rather than force the issue, she rolled onto her side and fell back asleep. Judging by her expression, it was much more peaceful than before. The song had worked. She knew it would.

Marinette slid off the bed and opened up her textbook. When Mylène was asleep, there was nothing she could really do, so she studied. Sabine had confessed that this test Master Fu was preparing was critically important. If Marinette couldn't prove she was as competent as her peers, the Council would assign her a new master. She couldn't let that happen.

She yawned. Marinette looked at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. Mylène was right; she had to get to sleep. She chewed the lollipop, making it burst into a sugar cloud. Then she tossed the stick before laying down. She quickly fell asleep.

In her dream, the darkness held her hostage. It whipped her around and ripped at her skin. The ice monster destroyed what little light broke through the mist. He opened his jaws, his breath icy as his mouth closed around her. She felt his teeth on her stomach, drawing blood.

Marinette opened her eyes. She sat up. Mylène was snoring. The clock read ‘three thirty-two’, and realizing that this nightmare would only persist, she decided she'd just stay up. Marinette grabbed her textbook and went downstairs.

Fred was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper on his tablet. All four of his eyes were open, and he held a coffee mug in his free hand. He looked up at her when she entered. “You should be in bed, dragonling.” He said gently.

“I can't sleep. I'm too worried about Mylène and my dragon training.” She said. She looked at his coffee. “Do mind if I steal some of your coffee?”

He motioned to the cabinet. “Help yourself.”

Marinette grinned. She poured herself a cup and sat down. She was having a hard time focusing, but with the coffee in her system, she was more awake. Sabine never let her have coffee, despite the fact that she drank several cups every morning. Marinette memorized the facts written in front of her.

Fred sighed. She looked up. “I'm sorry. Keep studying; I didn't mean to bother you.” He said.

“No, what's wrong?” She asked.

“I just feel guilty. I'm Mylène's father, and I should have been there to protect her.” He locked his tablet and leaned back. “But instead, I would have become a victim myself if you hadn't warned Sabine of the plot.”

“It isn't your fault, monsieur. You had a duty to protect the horrors of the world.” Marinette reassured him. “It was mine and my mom’s duty to protect all magical creatures. You did your job, and we did ours.”

“I know you think that's true, but you aren't a parent, Marinette. You don't know how it feels to fail your child.” He hung his head. “You don't know how it feels when your child is hurting and you can't help them.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “But I imagine she feels worse.”

“Monsieur Haprèle, there was nothing you could have done. If you had left the meeting to try to save her, you might have walked right into the Brotherhood’s trap.” Marinette said. “Besides, it’s far more important that you're here for her now. She's going to need you.”

Fred nodded. He was quiet for a little while longer before he stood. He checked on Mylène, who still slept soundly. Then he went back into the kitchen and kept reading.

Before long, it was time for school. Mylène and Marinette fought jokingly over the bathroom, and whatever pain had happened the night before was banished by the dawn. As soon as they opened the door, they found Ivan waiting. “Good morning. Sorry, I just--” He sighed. “After yesterday, I was really worried.”

Fred blinked. “Oh, were you there, too? At the edge of the mist?”

Ivan nodded. “Yes. Do you know what caused that?” He asked. Mylène took his hand and they started walking.

Fred shrugged. “I really don't know. It was probably some weird experiment.”

He cringed. “It lifted Marinette up and shook her around like a rag doll.” She didn't remember it shaking her…

He grinned through his grimace. “The power of science is staggering!”

Mylène frowned and looked at Marinette. Her eyes begged for something, and it was very clear what it was about. She wanted to tell Ivan the truth. And to be honest, Marinette saw the benefits to telling him. There would be fewer lies to keep track of, and if he took it well, he was physically strong enough to protect Mylène.

But Ivan seemed more shaken by what had happened than Nino had when Alya was attacked by the Huntsclan. If the situations had been reversed--if Mylène had been attacked by a Huntsman and Alya had been kidnapped by the Hollow Brotherhood--it wouldn't have been the same. Marinette was certain that Ivan wouldn't have handled the death of the Huntsman as well as Nino had. And she was just as certain that Nino wouldn't have waited for Chat to finish drawing his wards to jump to the rescue.

It wasn't a judgment! Both Ivan and Nino were good people. But Ivan was just more sensitive, and she didn't think he was yet capable of handling such a weighty secret. She shook her head. Mylène's face suggested they would have words about this decision.

Ivan touched Marinette's shoulder. She looked up at him. “I have a question about what Chat Noir said.” His face looked serious.

She smiled at him. “What is it?”

“I asked him why he didn't use the transmitter if it was that easy to get in and out, and he said…” Ivan took a deep breath and furrowed his brows. “He said that they didn't work on non-humans.” He looked off into the distance. “The way he said it… implied that he wasn't human.”

Marinette blinked. Chat Noir wasn't a human? What a weight off her mind! But unable to offer a real answer, she shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe he's one of those fake edgy kids.” She folded her arms behind her head. “You know the ones.” She clawed up her hands and stuck out her tongue. “‘I'm not human, I'm a vampire! Bleh bleh bleh!’”

Ivan seemed to accept this, but it was reluctant, and it seemed to make him angry. He was likely upset that Marinette had put herself in harm’s way, and even more upset that Chat had allowed it. It almost upset her that Ivan was so mad about it--like she needed someone to protect her from some dumb fog!

But she was human. Nino’s potion had approximately eighteen hours left on it. She was weaker until then, loathe as she was to admit it. She pushed hair behind her ears.

They reached school soon enough. Fred had work to do, so he left them to prepare for class. Ivan had to finish homework that the dämonennebel had interfered with, so he went to the library. Mylène approached Marinette, but they didn't get a chance to speak before Alya and Nino joined them, hand in hand.

Nino panicked when he saw Marinette. He ran over to her and hugged her. “Marinette, I am still so sorry! How are you feeling?”

“Heavy, still, but fine.” She blinked and held her stomach. “Though I can't tell if the pain in my gut is my two stomachs fusing or period cramps.”

“How are you so nonchalant about this? I poisoned you!” He demanded.

She shrugged with a toothy grin. “I'm feeling better!” She reasoned.

Mylène laughed and smiled at Nino. “So nothing quite like this has ever happened, but things that are pretty similar happen all the time.” She opened her locker. “My dad has no alchemy skill whatsoever, but one time he tried to brew an invisibility potion and turned everything in the house purple.”

Marinette grinned. “Papa started studying witchcraft when I was four, but I distinctly remember that the first potion he gave my mom switched her dragon scales with her human skin for six hours.”

“Witchcraft isn't a science. You could have done everything right and it may not have worked even then because the magic in you blood isn't strong enough yet.” Mylène added.

Nino smiled. “Thanks.”

Alya hugged him. “Besides, you have a legacy now! Witches for years will approach you and say, ‘hey, what's your name?’ And you'll say, ‘Nino Lahiffe, of the Lahiffe Negation Draught.’” She moved behind him and grinned. “And they'll scream, ‘Nino, you're so awesome!’” She mimicked the sound of a crowd.

Nino pushed her away. “Will you chill?” He teased.

“How about maybe you chill?” She booped his forehead.

Ivan returned with papers in his hand. He walked over to Mylène, and he leaned against the lockers. They spoke quietly, likely planning their next date. Nino and Alya were flirting, complete with their signature teasing. Alya worked fast--she'd already altered her comedy routine to allow for witchcraft as well as extraterrestrials.

Marinette smiled as she folded her arms over her chest. For a brief moment, she felt a twinge of jealousy. Both of her best friends were with their boyfriends, and while every rational part of her mind screamed that her life would not be defined by romance, she felt a little excluded. But, she reasoned as she pulled her books out of her locker, going into a relationship for the wrong reasons would be worse than not being in one. And she wasn't looking for a date, anyway. It would interfere with dragon training.

Alya grabbed her shoulders. “Come on, little lady, or we’ll be late for class!” She hugged her tight. “And while that might be fine for the perpetually tardy such as yourself, I have a reputation to maintain.” They giggled as they walked to class.

\---

Ivan sat alone in the library during the break. He couldn't focus, as he was too worried about Mylène and the black mist. Not to mention, he worried about Chat Noir, and he wondered why Marinette was friends with someone who dressed all in black and practiced what must have been witchcraft. Hidden depths, he reasoned.

He looked up from his book when he heard the chair across from him move. Adrien smiled at him. “Hey there, Ivan. How is everything?” He asked warmly.

“Not so good. Didn't sleep much last night.” He muttered. “Did you finish your part of the project?”

“Yeah, its finished. Don't worry.” Adrien waved him off. “What's wrong? Why didn't you get any sleep?”

Ivan leaned forward and beckoned him to do the same. “Last night, I went to see Mylène since she was supposed to have a night in, right? But she was kidnapped by this black mist!” He looked off to the side and folded his arms across his chest. “Marinette joined up with me, and she introduced me to her friend, who must be, like, a Satanist or whatever because he used this bizarre magic. And all the people who they rescued said something about being trapped in slime cocoons!” He leaned back. “I'm still trying to wrap my head around this.”

Adrien raised one eyebrow and chuckled. “I think that you did get some sleep, you just don't think you did because you had a nightmare.” He waved him off as he pulled his horned cat pelt over his shoulders. “I mean, black mist and slime cocoons? Someone call Stephen King.”

“I mean, normally I'd agree with you, but Marinette and Mylène remember it, too!”

He reached into his pocket. “Don't worry. Like all nightmares…” He revealed a device. It was disk-shaped and black as night. On it was a golden glyph that almost seemed to spin. “…it will vanish upon waking.” He pressed the center of the disk. He quickly pulled his pelt over his head, and the magic in the skin shielded his eyes from the flash of light.

Ivan’s pupils became small. He blinked and held his head, incredibly dizzy as the magic in the flash burned memories from his brain. He suddenly fell back and hit his head on the floor.

Adrien removed the pelt. He ran over to Ivan, who had sat up. “Are you okay? You didn't hit your head, did you?” He asked. Ivan shrugged, momentarily unable to string his thoughts together. “That's really unlucky.” Adrien folded his arms across his chest. “Any black cats cross your path recently?”

“Um…” Ivan stood up. “Not that I can remember.”

Adrien grinned. “I'm sure you'll feel better once you get some rest.” He grabbed his things and started to walk away.

Mylène walked past him. They smiled at one another but neither stopped. She approached Ivan, steeling her nerve. She was going to confess to Ivan, regardless of how Marinette felt about it! She loved him, and he didn't deserve to have secrets kept from him!

“Ivan?” Mylène said nervously, her fingers kneading her shirt. He looked up. “Can I talk to you about last night?”

He held his head. “I can't remember last night. I remember hanging with Alix, but then everything gets a bit… fuzzy.”

She recoiled. “What do you mean you can't remember last night?” She demanded.

He frowned. “I'm sorry. I thought you said you wanted to be home alone. Was I supposed to call, and I forgot? What's the issue?”

She couldn't speak for a moment. “You don't remember? The mist, the wards, anything?”

“Did you have a nightmare last night, babe? You aren't making any sense.”

Mylène puffed out her cheeks. She was indignant, immediately believing that Marinette had given Ivan a memory erasure potion. How petty, she thought as she stormed away to tell her off, that someone she had thought her best friend would erase his memory just so she couldn't confess to him! They were going to have some words.

That was until she reached the doors to the library. Just as she was about to open the doors, someone spoke. “Keep your head up, Mylène.” She looked up. Chat Noir was hanging in the shadow, holding the device he'd used to erase the other victims’ memories. “The nightmare will be over soon.”

Mylène yelped and ran, the flash not reaching her eyes. She didn't know how effective it would be on a horror, but she wasn't about to stick around to find out. She ran down the steps and away from the library. Marinette and Alya were walking back into school, and she grabbed them. “Emergency Monster Girls meeting, bathroom, now.” She said, pulling them.

She didn't let go until they were safely in the girls’ room, and it was then that she let go. “What is this about, Mylène?” Marinette asked.

“I was just in the library, and Ivan can't remember anything from last night.” She said between heavy breaths.

“You're going to have to be at least twenty percent more interesting if you want an ‘oh, dang’ from me.” Alya advised.

“Chat Noir goes to our school, and he's erasing people’s memories!” Mylène explained.

“Oh, dang!” Alya exclaimed, rolling back on her heels.

Marinette frowned. “I figured he would do this. The dämonennebel, the horrors and the ice monster weren't so easy to explain away as ‘a street performer and his robots’.” She folded her arms across her chest. “And I knew he was around our age, so he had to go to school somewhere. Though him trying to steal our memories here surprises me.”

Alya looked at her. “What are we going to do? We don't know how badly Huntstech will affect Mylène, but you're human. If you forget even what you know about the Brotherhood, it could set us back weeks on stopping them.”

“I know that, alright?” She snapped. Alya flinched. Marinette rubbed her forehead. “I'm sorry. Alya, can I have a minute alone with Mylène, please?” Alya hesitated before she nodded. She gently touched Mylène's shoulder and walked away. “You’re sure it was Chat Noir?”

“I’ve seen him more than once. I think I’d recognize him.” She snapped. She was in a bad mood, more so than she would have expected after a single sleepless night. Something else must have upset her, other than Ivan’s memory being wiped. There were only a few things that could have that effect.

“You were going to confess to Ivan, weren't you? Even after I told you it wasn't safe.”

“It doesn't matter now. If I had confessed to him, Chat Noir’s device would have erased it from his mind.” She muttered bitterly. “And now I can't, because the Dragon Council says exposing yourself to a human without provocation is a felony, and I don't feel like finishing school behind black magic in Aetheri.”

“Mylène, I know that you hate keeping secrets, but--”

She started pacing. “I know! I know! But I can't help it! I'm so jealous of Alya and Nino!” She shouted. Marinette motioned for her to lower her voice. She took a deep breath. “It isn't fair. It isn't fair that Alya’s boyfriend gets to learn about witchcraft and magic. I want Ivan to be a part of this world, because it's part of me. I think I deserve that.”

Marinette frowned sadly. “You do. I'm sorry that Chat wiped his memory.” She leaned against the wall. “But let's be realistic. Do you really think Ivan would want to study potions and enchanting? He doesn't seem the type.”

“You don't know him.” She argued.

“Which is another point!” Marinette said. “I don't know Ivan, but I've known Nino for years. He's a good person and he can keep a secret.” She looked up. “In the brief time that I've known Ivan, I can tell that he has this tough guy personality, but he's really very sensitive. You wouldn't like him otherwise.”

“Well, so what?”

“Well, I don't think he would be able to kill someone! Nino would, if it meant protecting Alya or her family!”

Mylène scoffed. “I wouldn't want Ivan to kill for me!”

“But he might have to, if the Huntsclan finds you or if the Brotherhood tries to manipulate your father again!” Marinette argued. “And because of that, you don't want him to know. He’ll only worry.” She smiled. “Let me worry about your enemies.”

Mylène sighed. Marinette was right. And she couldn't help but think that Ivan wouldn't react well to a monster that started out a meter and a half in height and only got taller. But the conversation wasn't over. “Alright, but what about Chat Noir?”

“What about him?”

“Well, he's going around wiping people’s memories. Do you think he's hiding something?”

“No. He expressed concern for the plans of the Huntsclan, which tells me that he doesn't know what they're planning. And since he thinks I'm human--”

“You are, for the next fifteen hours.”

“--he didn't have any reason to ask me what they were planning if he already knew.” She finished with a frown. “He wouldn't have needed to do that if he was hiding something. He wouldn't have thought that was how he'd cover his tracks, especially if he was planning on wiping out memories anyway.”

Mylène sighed heavily. “I don't want to think badly of him, but it really is suspicious, you know?” She looked away. “He carries, and knows how to use, Huntstech.”

“I know that it seems bad.” Marinette agreed.

“But you aren't worried.”

“I believe you when you say that he's erased Ivan’s memory. I can't think of anyone else who would have.” She clarified. “But he's my friend. I trust him to do the right thing. And I can't believe that he'd do this with malicious intent.”

Mylène sighed. “If you're sure. Poor Ivan, though.” She motioned at the door. “Come on. We’re going to be late.”

They left the bathroom. As they were headed to class, they noticed Adrien was still standing at his locker. Marinette waved Mylène to class to speak to him. “Hey, Adrien. Break is almost over. Are you still not used to the class schedule?”

He blushed when he saw her and laughed. “I guess not.”

She smiled. “Don't worry. You'll catch on. Come on, before we’re late.” Adrien smiled as she led him to class. As they passed the trash can, he crushed the device against the wall.

\---

This time, it grabbed her. It's ripped at her flesh, icy fingers tearing at her limbs and her gut. She could feel it, hot and cold at the same time. It reached for her throat, and it squeezed.

Marinette yelped quietly and sat up. She looked at the clock. It was exactly two in the morning. Another night of restlessness. She looked up at Mylène, who slept soundly.

Marinette grabbed her ‘Introduction to the Dreamscape’ and flipped through the pages until she found the passage on dämonennebel. It was, like Tikki said, designed for war. Dämonennebel was created to keep those who fell victim to it from resting, and since it could kidnap people, it also destroyed morale and weakened enemy defenses.

The passage detailed its effects on humans and magical creatures. Nightmares were a given, as it amplified already existing fears and played with anxieties. Less common side effects included burns and lacerations, like those left by teeth. Humans suffered worse than magical creatures, since there was no magic in the blood to dilute it.

Marinette closed the book. All she could do was hope that her nightmares would stop when her dragon fire returned. In the meantime, she continued to study.

Her brain pounded inside her skull. The agony spread to her neck and then her back. She stood and stretched, and despite her anxiety, she figured a midnight stroll wouldn’t kill her. “Mylène.” She whispered, shaking her gently. She didn't wake up. “I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back soon.”

Mylène muttered in her sleep. Marinette grabbed her jacket and zipped it up. Her shoes were by the door, waiting for her. She left the ribbons unlaced. The cold air hit her face like a brick, but it was nice. She walked silently. She'd left her phone at Mylène's. She looked up at the stars, and she listened to the silence. She hated the quiet; it only made her anxiety worse. To fill the void, she recited her studies.

“The Silence was a period of time when all channels erected by magical creatures failed to connect to the target if they were farther than five hundred kilometers away. It occurred between 1065 and 1002 B.C.E, and ended when Mudekudeku of Namibia defeated the Walpurgis Knight.” She smiled at the sky. “Title of my next hit rock and roll single, called it. Coming soon to iTunes.” She was so damn funny, she thought as she giggled.

There was, of course, no one to laugh with her. She'd tell Nino the next day; he'd find it funny.

“The Dragon Council was originally proposed by Cernunnos, who spoke on behalf of the Underworld. His voice was the first of many others who supported a similar organization.” She recited. “Cernunnos was… the god of life, animals and the Underworld in Celtic polytheism.”

That wasn't everything. She was forgetting things. Would Master Fu hold that against her? Now she couldn't remember the name of the first Councilor--it was Japanese! Marinette ripped at her scalp. It was… Takako… Tomago--

“Tomoe Gozen!” She shouted. That was it. “Tomoe Gozen was the first member of the Dragon Council. She was the East Asian Councillor and her apprentice was the first magical protector of Japan.” She rubbed her head. What dreadfully tiresome facts these were. She turned around and started to head back.

She went over dates in her head. Names escaped her, so she found sounds that seemed right to fill their place until she could go over her books again.

Suddenly her chest heated up. She looked down. Her dragon fire was burning again, and it lit up her chest from the inside. She glowed orange, like there was a candle inside of her. It faded as quickly as it arrived. Marinette was stronger once again, but her body was still heavy and her exhaustion was worse.

Eventually, Marinette made it back to Mylène's house. She collapsed on the sleeping bag, and she tried to rest. But every time she closed her eyes, the nightmares plagued her worse than before. She woke a few hours before school, still not rested, so she studied again. Insomnia was good for that, at least.

\---

Her walk to Master Fu’s home was stressful. Five days had passed by this point, and she hadn't slept for more than a few hours the entire time. Nightmares plagued her, and had now crept into her waking hours. Her skin was ice cold, and whenever she closed her eyes, she could see the monster again.

Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's backpack. “Are you nervous? This is your first test.” She said.

Marinette grinned. “Me? Nervous? Don't be silly!”

Tikki laughed. “What a fibber!” She teased. She nuzzled against her neck. “Don't worry. You've been studying so hard. You probably know our history better than Master Fu by now.”

She giggled. “How can I possibly compare my knowledge of history to someone who lived through half of it!”

Tikki daintily covered her mouth. “Burned!” She said. There was a moment of silence. Marinette would occasionally glance over her shoulder. “You know, this test is really big.”

“So you've said. Repeatedly.” She muttered.

“You have to prove that you're caught up. If Master Fu and Wayzz think that you aren't as knowledgeable as your peers, they'll send you away.”

“I know.”

“But they're not unreasonable. If you need more time, we can put it off for a couple of days.”

“Tikki!” Marinette glared at her with glowing eyes. Tikki flinched. “I'm fine!”

She was quiet for a moment. “Are you sure you're okay? You're not suffering any ill effects of the dämonennebel?”

“I told you, I'm fine!” She snapped.

They kept walking until they reached Master Fu’s home. Marinette hesitated before she entered, and she yawned as she walked up the stairs. Sabine, Wayzz and Fu were waiting for her. “Finally! I've been waiting for hours.” Sabine teased.

“I came here as fast as I could. I can only walk so fast.” Marinette said, closer to a snip than conversational. Sabine frowned.

“Why didn't you fly here?” Wayzz asked.

Marinette opened backpack to let Tikki out. “I wasn't sure if i was allowed to without my master present.”

“Well, you are, for future reference.” Fu said. He motioned for her and Tikki to sit. Wayzz poured them tea, which Marinette took one sip of before deciding she didn't like it. Fu put on a serious face. “Are you prepared?” Sabine snuck a sugar cube into Marinette's tea when he wasn't watching.

Marinette took a deep breath. “Yes. I'm ready.”

Fu wasted no time. He quizzed her on history relentlessly. It was a good thing she'd studied as hard as she had, or she would have been stuttering and blushing like crazy. Master Fu seemed pleased at first, and the mold was amicable. 

But soon enough, her lack of sleep caught up with her. She couldn't remember dates or facts, and Fu grew more and more displeased. Tikki seemed nervous, which made Sabine nervous, which made Marinette nervous. And being nervous made Marinette angry--she had studied too hard to be messing up like this! Fu asked her about Mudekudeku, but she couldn't remember anything. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Marinette shot up and tore at her hair. She let out a high pitched shriek that sent shock waves through the room. Tikki and Fu grabbed their teacups, worried the sound would knock the table over. “I can't believe this! I am so angry!” She shouted. “I know this! I KNOW THIS!”

“Marinette, calm down! If you relax, it may come to you!” Sabine advised, placing her hands on her shoulders.

She ripped Sabine’s hands off her shoulders. “NO!” She shouted, her hands balled up into fists. Sabine seemed upset, and she pulled her hands into her chest. “I worked too hard to prepare for this test! I put off telling you about my nightmares because it meant I could study more!” She was crying hot tears, though she desperately tried to hide them. “I have to do this! Ask me again! I just have to think harder!”

“No, Fu, don't.” Sabine ordered. “Marinette, what do you mean?” Marinette wouldn't stop shouting about needing time to think, so she asked again, more forcefully.

“I haven't… I haven't slept in a while.” She murmured. “Since the… the… the mist.”

“The mist?” Sabine asked.

Tikki gasped. “She's talking about the dämonennebel! That was nearly a week ago!”

“A week?!” Wayzz repeated.

“Marinette, you haven't slept in a week?!” Fu asked.

Sabine took Marinette's hands in hers. “Marinette, you're so young. You should know better than to push yourself like that.”

She scoffed. “Kids cram all the time.” She looked at Tikki. “And you wouldn't stop talking about how important it was!”

“I also said we could put it off for a while!” She said. “And I never meant for you to sacrifice your physical health for a stupid test!”

“It's not stupid…” Wayzz whispered.

Sabine pushed gently against Marinette's cheek so she was looking at her. “Marinette, you're a dragon. Your sleep is so important to your health, even more than it is to a human. Dragons can sleep for decades, even centuries! A week without sleep is like a month to a human.” She laughed. “Why do you think you're not allowed to have coffee, and why I drink so much of it?”

“I didn't want to disappoint you…” Marinette muttered.

“You could never disappoint me, Marinette. I am, and always will be, so proud of you.” She turned and looked at Master Fu. “I'm sorry, Master Fu. Marinette is in no condition to take this test.”

Master Fu nodded. “Absolutely. We’ll reschedule for Monday. Hopefully she's gotten more rest by then.”

“If only my professors were so understanding.” Marinette said. Sabine helped Tikki into the backpack. Then, she helped Marinette with the straps. They walked out of the house together, Sabine rubbing her back in a motherly way. “I'm sorry I got so upset in there. These nightmares have really gotten me messed up.”

“I know you said you had more time to study, but surely you knew that staying awake for a week would be bad for you?” Sabine said.

“I didn't want word getting to Mylène that I was having trouble sleeping.” Marinette confessed. “If she thought that she was the reason I was having nightmares, it would have crippled her recovery.”

Sabine smiled weakly. “That sounds like you; putting someone else's needs before your own.” She closed her eyes and spoke authoritatively. “But if you're going to be France’s magical protector, you have to understand that pushing yourself like this serves no one. Exhausting yourself will hurt more people than it helps.”

“Yes, Mama.” She said as Tikki poked her head out of the backpack to comfort her.

Sabine was quiet. “New rule, okay? We don't keep body secrets. If you're sick, or feeling run down, or having nightmares, I want you to tell me right away. I may be your dragon master, but I'm also your mama,” she squeezed her face, “and I love you so much!”

Marinette giggled. “You're embarrassing me!” She said. She smiled at Sabine for a moment. “I love you, too, Mama.”


	9. Shadow Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really just setting stuff up but its important. also still not sure if its a faux pas to reply to comments

Marinette ran into the locker room and grinned when she saw Alya. She pirouetted over to her and grabbed her arm. “Good morning!” She said cheerfully.

Alya laughed. “You're certainly chipper today!” She said as she shut her locker. “What's up?”

“I'll tell you, I slept great last night!” She said. She winked at Alya. “I'm feeling so good, I bet I could carry you and Mylène to class with only minimal sweating!”

Alya laughed loudly. She waved Mylène over when she entered the locker room. “You missed it! Marinette offered to give us a ride to class.” She reported.

Mylène grinned. “Really?” She asked.

Marinette chuckled. “You know, it started out as a joke, but now I want to see if I can do it.”

Mylène threw her things into her locker. She grabbed one of Marinette's arms, and Alya the other. They balanced on her feet and laughed endlessly as a Marinette waddled out of the locker room. “Go Marinette!” Alya cheered as they grew closer to the stairs.

Before she tried to climb them, she spotted Adrien. He seemed confused, which was pretty understandable. “Hey, Adrien! I'm carrying Alya and Mylène to class!” Marinette explained cheerfully. She motioned to her back. “There's room for one more if you're interested!”

Adrien laughed awkwardly. “No, thank you. But I think I'll spot you, in case something goes wrong.” She shrugged and waddled towards the stairs. She instructed Alya and Mylène to raise their feet, and she carried them up with little trouble. Adrien watched with a hesitant smile, worried that she would fall and hit her head on the stairs.

He jumped when Nino touched his shoulder. “What's going on here?” He asked with a grin.

“Marinette is carrying Alya and Mylène to class.” Adrien explained. “She offered to give me one, too, but--”

“There's room for one more?” Nino interrupted. Adrien grimaced, but he nodded. “Yo, Mari! Incoming!” He sprinted towards her.

“No, I'm on the stairs!” She argued. Nino jumped and latched onto her back, wrapping his legs around her torso. She faltered, and Adrien moved to catch her. Marinette caught her balance. Then she kept climbing, more slowly this time. She reached the top of the stairs and walked out of sight with little effort. A few moments later, there was cheering from the classroom.

“It must be nice to have friends,” a voice whispered. Adrien looked to the side. Juleka stood next to him. There was sadness in her eyes. She took a deep breath and put on a stiff upper lip. She walked silently up the stairs, her books held tightly against her chest.

Adrien sighed. “Big mood,” he muttered as he followed.

He entered the classroom. Marinette was surrounded by her friends, who were all very impressed with her show of physical strength. Rather than take his usual place next to Nino, Adrien walked up the path and sat next to Juleka. Here, he had a better view of the class.

As he watched his classmates, he reflected on his actions. He may have been a little hasty in destroying his device. But, he thought as his eyes fell on Marinette, it was worth it. He'd gladly protect his only friend from harm, especially if the alternative meant possibly erasing himself from her memory.

Juleka giggled. He looked up at her in confusion. “Sorry,” she waved him off. “You were just looking off into the distance with these big, sad, kitten eyes.” She smiled at him. “Who were you looking at?”

He grew flustered. His face was hot, and he couldn't think straight. “M-Marinette.” He whispered.

“Marinette,” Juleka repeated. She nodded and went back to work.

\---

Mylène and Ivan walked hand in hand. It was nice, though she was a bit unnerved. The sun had set, and now they walked in the moonlight. She used to love walking around at night, but now she couldn't do so without an escort. Any sort of villain could attack at any time.

Though, it seemed that no magical creatures were out tonight. In fact, she hadn't seen any cross her path since she was kidnapped. Mylène couldn't help but wonder why that was.

“Babe.” Ivan said suddenly. She looked up. “Are you okay? You've been quiet.”

“Um, yeah!” She said with flushed cheeks. She quickly formulated a lie. “I was just thinking that… we should set Marinette up on a blind date!”

“Are those real?” Ivan asked.

“Of course!” She said. She thought for a moment. “I think that Adrien might be a nice match. I've caught him looking at her a few times.” She looked up at Ivan. “You're friends with him, right?”

“I don't know him all that well.” He admitted. “Quiet. Keeps to himself.” He frowned. “Sad eyes.”

“Yeah. Maybe not…” She paused. “Well, there are plenty of other--”

There was a loud sound behind them. They both spun around, Ivan stepping in front of Mylène. They were still for a moment, their eyes searching for the source of the sound. There was nothing there, so Mylène pulled on Ivan’s sleeve and looked up. He looked down.

He put a comforting hand on her back. They started to walk away, though for a moment, Mylène still looked over her shoulder.

Chat Noir poked his head around the corner and let out a sigh of relief. They hadn't seen him. He looked at his feet, glaring at the Huntsclan apprentice. “Did Hawkmoth send you?” Chat demanded, pressing the blade of his spear against his throat.

The apprentice was hesitant. There was fear in his eyes, and Chat could feel him shaking under his boot. “N-no…” The apprentice whispered. He sounded young, maybe seventeen. “My master did.”

Chat bent over and grabbed the apprentice’s communicator. He opened it and sent a false confirmation report to the Huntsmaster. Then he threw it across the street. It shattered when it hit the other side.

“Y-you did what you wanted. I promise I won't tell anyone you stopped me.” The apprentice bargained. “N-n-now let me go.”

Chat twirled his spear, summoning a plasma blast. He aimed the point at the apprentice’s neck. “I can't take any chances. And I don't want Hawkmoth to hear about me.”

“No!” The apprentice screeched. He squirmed under Chat’s foot. He scratched at his leg and tried to kick him. “Please! God, please don't kill me!”

He closed his eyes. The plasma blast destroyed the apprentice’s neck, as well as his jaw and part of his upper chest. Chat Noir was splattered with blood. He flinched when it hit his face. He found the Mark of the Huntsclan--it was on his left shoulder, one of the more common locations--and split it from the rest of the body.

He wrapped the arm tightly in cloth and tucked it into his bag. He wiped of the blade of his spear before he sheathed it. Chat Noir grabbed onto the wall of the alley. He took a deep breath and scaled the wall. He was quick, like a spider.

He ran to the side of the building. He could see Mylène and Ivan. They'd just reached Mylène's home, and he was bidding her good-bye. A tender moment Chat felt like he was intruding on. She was safe now, at least, with her stalker vanquished in the streets. 

Chat drew a glyph on the roof of the building. It glowed silver and teal, and it absorbed him. He was back in his bathroom. He removed his blood soaked armor and got into his pajamas. Adrien watched his screens as he cleaned the blood off his armor.

Adrien lingered when he saw Marinette's bakery. His only friend in the world, and she didn't know who he was. Not really. It was more depressing than poetic. Still, there was nothing he could do about it. He kept flipping through the screens.

There was still no sign of her.

Adrien sighed and banished the screen. He turned on the faucet to let the water get warm. As he waited, he looked at the bandages on his arms. He shook as he unwrapped them. His fins were growing back slowly, the long one faster than the ones between his fingers.

He got into the shower. As the water hit his head, it sang. It was incomplete, the melody lost and what little he understood drawn out as it ran down his body. The drops that didn't hit him whispered from the drain. They cried as the apprentice's blood mixed with it. It was… distracting, to say the least.

He turned off the water and wrapped himself in a towel. He wrapped his arms, put his pajamas on and dried his hair. He used a glyph to summon a black fire. He threw the Mark of the Huntsclan into it. It was incinerated, but rather than ash, Adrien received xoszas. He put them in a box and shoved it under his bed before climbing into it.

Adrien looked out his window from his bed. On the horizon, he saw the French and Ladybug Dragons. Ladybug was chasing the French Dragon, obviously trying to catch up with her. They were gone as soon as they'd appeared.

What sleep he got was restless. He could hear the pleads of the apprentice in his mind. They clawed at his eyes and at his throat. He woke in cold sweats, his fingers ripping at his neck. Adrien covered his mouth with his hands, suppressing the sobs that rolled in his chest.

That boy had begged for his life. And Adrien had killed him. This was different than the ice monster who had threatened his Marinette. The ice monster hadn't seen him. It wouldn't have begged for its life even if it had. He pulled his legs up and shook.

He heard his door open. Adrien wiped tears out of his eyes and stood up at attention. It was only Nathalie, telling him that he was running late. He thanked her and started to get ready.

\---

Another night with no luck on either front. Another night wasted jumping from roof to roof, searching for invisible threats and forgotten signs. Chat Noir was close to desperate, and he considered ambushing magical creatures to interrogate them. There had to be someone, somewhere, who could learn their movements without seeming suspicious. There had to be someone who knew how to contact her.

Chat brought up the screen and split his attention between it and the bakery. Of course, everything was still quiet. He was starting to think that she didn't know he was gone. He felt disappointed, but that was a feeling he'd grown so used to that it barely regi--

“Boo.” An ethereal voice said.

Chat screamed. He grabbed his spear and spun around. He was face to face with the French Dragon. Her eyes brought back the memories, and the memories, in turn, froze him in place.

She pushed the point of the spear away. “You're jumpy. You should work on that.”

Chat shook. He lowered his spear, though. “You shouldn't sneak up on people. I might have killed you.” He warned.

The French Dragon blinked. Dragons blinked like lizards--the bottom lid covered the eye, rather than the top. She lifted her paw and pushed him down with ease. He grunted when his ass hit the roof, and he muttered as he rose to his feet. She pushed him down again. “Maybe if you were twice as tall and not afraid of your own shadow.”

He sighed. “Did you need something, dragon?”

“Not so much. I was just on patrol and saw you.” She said. She smiled, her lips curling up and revealing sharp teeth. They looked like ivory, Chat noted, but wouldn't pass for it on a regular black market. The magical black market was a no-go, too. Buying and selling dragon parts was as unacceptable as it was illegal. “I just thought I would drop in. Say hello.” Her smile vanished. So did the thoughts of her teeth. “Check in on you.”

“Check in on me? I'm fine.” He said. He grinned, showing off his own sharp teeth. “Just doing some patrols of my own.”

The French Dragon nodded. She walked to the edge of the building and looked out. “This is where you were first spotted.” Her eyes fell on the bakery. “Why have you returned?”

“My friend is in danger. Danger I exposed her too. I am just watching her to make sure the Huntsclan doesn't target her.” He explained. The less the dragons knew, the better.

Unbeknownst to him, Sabine knew what he was talking about. Marinette had explained that Chat believed her human, and since she was human at the time, the Huntsclan would target her. She frowned as she realized Marinette wouldn't hesitate to attack them if they did, and that might put her at risk. “If that's the case, you should let me worry about this.” She said. “It's my job, after all.”

“No offense, madame dragon, but I have a faster reaction time than you.” Chat reasoned. “And… she's my only friend. I can't trust her safety to anyone else.” He sighed. “Not even you.”

“It's my duty to--”

“She's my friend.”

“She's--” Sabine stopped herself and frowned again. “You seem like a smart kid, Chat.” She said, almost sadly. She put her front legs on the ledge. “I'd hate to see you make a rash choice and get yourself in over your head.” She looked radiant and elegant like this, her tail flowing in the still air and her dragon fire humming inside her chest. Chat focused on her glowing silver eyes. She flew away to continue her patrol.

Chat watched her. He frowned. He would have to lay low for a while after he killed Marinette's stalker. Otherwise, the French Dragon might learn what he was up to.

As he watched the horizon, he spotted an apprentice. She ducked into an alley near the bakery. Chat drew a glyph and found himself on the other side of the Seine. The alley was narrow, but the apprentice wasn't watching him, so he snuck up on her. Chat easily disarmed her, stole her communicator and her device. He destroyed them, and then murdered her.

It wasn't any easier this time. She had green eyes, just like his mother, and she had cried when she begged him not to kill her. Her face was still wet despite now lacking a jaw. Chat searched for her Mark. It was on her right hand, so he severed it and started to wrap it up.

Chat screamed out in pain when a plasma blast struck his shoulder. He rolled down the alley, nursing his bleeding shoulder. His blood ran hot in his hand, his fingers shaking as he tried to piece together what had happened.

“So you're the one killing my apprentices.” A man said. His voice got closer. He stepped out of the darkness.

Chat recognized him as Darkblade. His armor was medieval in style but forged from the ebony bones of boogeymen. The red lines glowed slightly, and they flowed like a river. It was blood of some kind. His staff was closer to a lance than a spear. It radiated evil.

“I don't know who you are,” Darkblade said as he reached down and grabbed him by his collar, “but you will suffer at my hand!” 

Chat kicked his gut. Darkblade dropped him, and he scurried away. Darkblade sent a plasma blast at his knee. It grazed him. While it didn't really hurt, Chat was limping now, and his blood left a trail that was easily followed. Rather than chase him, Darkblade fired another plasma blast. It struck Chat’s rib cage.

Chat ducked into a crevice and pressed his back against the wall. He grabbed his chalk and tried to draw a glyph with his off hand. He used his dominant one to prepare a plasma blast of his own. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes darted between the opening and his glyph. His glyph was too lopsided to activated. Chat muttered a curse word and erased it.

Darkblade blocked off the opening. Chat’s plasma blast missed. “End of the line, fae.” He said. The lance was glowing, and Chat closed his eyes but kept trying to draw the glyph. Darkblade walked even closer. “I'll sell your bones at a profit.”

Chat looked at his ring. He dropped his spear and summoned its dark power. He charged Darkblade, using the darkness to destroy his armor. Darkblade cursed and stumbled back, surprised as his armor rusted and fell apart. Chat grabbed his lance and stabbed his through the chest with it.

Darkblade fell back, and Chat fell with him. He used the lance to stand up. Darkblade’s Mark was on his right hand, just like his apprentice’s. He cut it off and wrapped it up.

He was bleeding pretty badly now. Chat stumbled down the street. He just had to get back to the mansion. It was warm and dark there, perfect for his healing process. As he walked, he fell to his knees. He wasn't going to make it if his hands were shaking too badly to draw and his legs were too weak to carry him.

“Chat Noir!” Marinette shouted. He looked up and back. She was running towards him. She fell to her knees and ripped open her backpack. “I heard the fighting and came running! How badly hurt are you?”

“I'm fine, Marinette. Don't worry about me.” He said with a smile. But his shoulder was killing him and his leg hurt worse.

She opened up a first aid kit. There were bandages, painkillers and some sort of gel inside. “Lift up your shirt and show me your wounds.” She demanded in such a way that he had no choice but to obey. He threw his armor and the pelt to the wayside and lifted his shirt over his head. He was still wearing the mask underneath, so she couldn't tell who he really was. “These burns look bad. I have some water; take a couple Advil.”

He took two pills and swallowed them without the water, which resulted in Marinette scolding him. “What are you doing out so late?” He asked.

“I told you, I heard the fighting and came running. Even if it wasn't you, someone would have needed my help.” She reasoned. She opened up the gel and scooped some out with her fingers. She gently spread it on the wounds.

“Is that… mandrake that I smell?” Chat asked.

Marinette flushed. “Uh… I-I don't know!” She lied with a shrug. “I, uh, found it! In the building where Mylène was taken!” She offered a nervous grin, since she very well couldn't tell him that her father was a witch. “It said ‘medicine’ on it, so I took it in case someone needed help!”

He accepted this. It seemed like her. She quickly finished tending to his wounds. He put his shirt back on, and he grabbed his armor. Marinette lifted him up, bridal style. “Whoa whoa whoa!” He squirmed in her arms. “What are you doing?!”

“You need rest. I’ll take you to the bakery. You’ll be safe there, I promise.” She said. She started walking, completely unfazed by his mass.

“Hold up, ‘paws’.” Chat said with a grin at his pun. “Do I even weigh anything to you?”

“No, it's like holding my school bag.” She said. He chuckled. Marinette carried him to her home, quickly climbing the stairs. She tiptoed past her parents’ bedroom before carrying him up to her bedroom. She put him on the lounge. “I’ll get you a blanket. Hold still.” She pulled a blanket off of her bed and covered him with it.

“You really don't have to do this. I’ll be fine now, I promise.” Chat said. But his hands were shaking and his leg was twitching.

“At least stay until you’ve calmed down.” She pleaded, taking his hand in her own and entwining their fingers. Chat blushed under his mask. She looked at their hands for a moment. “Chat, are you in danger?”

“What do you mean, princess?” He asked.

“You run around in the middle of the night drawing wards and fighting monsters.” She said firmly. “I don't know why you're doing these things, but it seems like… you might be in trouble.”

“No, I'm not… I'm not in any real danger. Not really.” Chat said. “And I'm being careful.”

Marinette sighed. She let go of his hand. “I’ll help you in any way that I can.” She smiled at him. “I would even be bait for one of those ice… things!” He laughed at her silly expression. “I'm not scared!”

“Thanks, Marinette.”

“I mean it, though.” She stood. “Try to get some rest. It's really late.” She walked over to her desk and started sewing. Chat drifted off to sleep…

\---

There weren't many places Adrien was allowed to go without supervision. Usually his mother was with him, and she had her bodyguard, so that wasn't normally a problem. But sometimes she would vanish, and many doors closed for him until she returned.

More often than not, Adrien knew in his heart where she was. There was a place in the depths she liked to go. The steel walls were still there, but there was a grate, and water filled a tiny pool. It wasn't deep enough to swim in, but she would go there and take her shoes off. She loved the feeling of water on her skin.

Adrien would seek her out at times like this. No one other than his mother liked to talk to him. And he would find her there, a faraway look in her eyes and a soothing song on her lips.

“Mother,” Adrien once asked here, “why will no one else talk to me?”

She looked at him absently. “Never you mind, minou.” She had said. Then, she smiled. “Listen. Do you hear it calling you?”

“Hear what calling me?” He asked.

“The ocean.” She picked him up and held him in her arms. She stroked his hair and started to sing. “The ocean sings from rocky shores with its stormy waves. It beckons me into the light.” He was falling asleep in her arms, warm and safe and loved. “Can you hear it call your name to the glacial caves?”

When he woke up, he was back in his room. His mother was back to normal. If she remembered what had happened, she gave no indication of it.

\---

When Chat woke up, Marinette was no longer at her desk. At some point, she had taken off her boots and gone to bed. She was sprawled out and snoring loudly. Chat wasn't shaking anymore, so he put his armor back on and stood.

He looked up at the ceiling. The door to the balcony was above her bed. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath. Chat climbed the ladder and balanced on the black steel frame to avoid waking Marinette. “Shit shit shit shit shit.” He muttered as he pushed open the door and climbed out, watching his feet so as not to hit her head.

When he was outside, he sighed with relief. He ran to the railing and leaned over it, as though he was about to run off. He paused, and he stared absently at the railing. Marinette had been so nice to him. Both Chat and Adrien. And she was brave and smart and strong… and it would be rude to leave without a proper goodbye.

Not that he could just wake her up. She'd want him to stay. He spotted a notebook on the lawn chair and grabbed it. He ripped a page out and wrote ‘thank you’ in fancy handwriting. Chat folded it over and almost dropped it onto her bed. He saw a flower bed filled with roses.

He picked one carefully. He used his clawed gauntlet to shave off the thorns. Chat then carefully climbed back down and placed both items on the lounge. Before leaving, he also folded the blanket and tucked the ribbon laces of her boots inside the shoes so she wouldn't trip over them getting out of bed.

Then he climbed out onto the balcony again, and he went home.

\---

Marinette woke up exhausted. She was disappointed but not surprised to find Chat had left. She got up and dressed. As she was getting ready to head to class, she spotted something on the chaise lounge. It was one of the roses she was growing. She’d wanted to grow yellow and red ones, but the ones that grew were the deepest shade of red she’d ever seen. Next to the rose was a note that said ‘thank you’, but it barely registered.

Marinette picked up the rose and stared at it. Did this mean… Chat loved her, or did it just mean he was in a rush? It seemed stupid, she knew, to see something she had grown herself in such a new way, but she couldn't help it.

She carried it all the way to school, never once taking her eyes off the soft petals. Her face was bright pink, and her smile was somewhere between shy and goofy. She touched the center of the rose, and her blush burned hotter.

When Alya saw her face, she was ecstatic. “A rose! Who gave you a rose?” She demanded.

Marinette looked at the ground and held the rose close to her chest. “Chat Noir,” she whispered.

Alya grinned evilly. “Marinette! You've got a secret boyfriend!” She jumped giddily.


	10. Burn Notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh i would have posted this sooner but i had a sudden surge of inspiration for my original work and anyone who writes their own stuff and ff knows how rare that is. please forgive me

Marinette was barely listening to what Alya and Mylène were saying. She was looking at the rose, touching the petals and thinking longingly about Chat Noir. She was daydreaming about seeing him again, but didn't realize someone had said her name until Alya waved her hand in front of her face. “Hey, mortal realm to Marinette! Come in!” She said.

Marinette blinked. “Yeah. Yeah! What's up?” She said.

“You weren't even listening!” Alya put her hands on her hips. Marinette giggled and hid her face. “I asked you if you're really dating Chat Noir.”

She didn't reply. Mylène put her hands on her hips. “No way!” She said firmly. “Not after what he did to poor Ivan.”

Marinette frowned. She pressed her back against her locker. “I… don't really know if we’re dating. It's hard to date someone like Chat.” She looked out the window. “I don't have any way to contact him. Any relationship I have with him would be completely one sided.” She looked back at the rose. “But…”

“But…” Alya said.

“But I care for Chat Noir a great deal.” She said quietly. “And if there was a way we could get it to work, I'd be willing to take the chance…”

Mylène frowned. Alya smiled. Nino, who had appeared only for the last two sentences, blinked and asked, “Who is Chat Noir?”

Alya put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. “Marinette's boyfriend!” She teased.

Mylène sighed. “I forgot that you weren't part of our little club when he came onto the scene.”

“I'll show you video of him later, Nino.” Marinette said. She looked at the rose and carefully put it in her purse. It stuck out so the petals wouldn't get damaged. Though, after a moment, she changed her mind and pulled it out again. They started walking to class.

Adrien was back in his regular seat. He seemed tired, and he would sometimes touch his sides as though they hurt. Nino asked him if he was okay, and he only waved him off. Alya leaned in close to Marinette and asked, “Are you going to seek him out?”

“I don't know. I don't think he knows that I know how to find him.” She whispered back. Adrien sat up slightly, but disguised it as shifting. “I mean, he was pretty obvious with the glyphs.”

“Forget Mylène, okay? She's just a little bit bitter. She’ll get over it.” Alya said. “You should ask him out!”

“And go where?” She asked. “Not many places serve people in masks!”

“Then don't go out! You have the balcony! Fix dinner there or something!” Alya sat back up. “It would be cute.” She winked at her. “Cute works for you.”

Marinette frowned slightly. But then she shook her head. “Just… ask him out. Yeah.” She nodded. “It's the twenty-first century.” She closed her eyes. “And I'm a strong, confident woman!”

“I’ll come over to your house tonight and we can practice.” Alya suggested.

“Thank you.” Marinette grinned.

\---

Sabine stirred her tea as she read the magical newspaper. The Brotherhood had openly disavowed Fred. Vampires were growing more bold. A dragon in Norway had shut down a human zoo--a thing Sabine had genuinely believed nonexistent in the modern age. But not all the news was unpleasant. For example, the elves working in the Grand Paris were holding their yearly auction on all the miscellaneous loot they'd taken. She made a note to take Marinette.

She jumped when a pixie materialized in front of her. “Delivery for Madame Sabine Cheng,” she said in gruff voice, “sign here please.” Sabine took the pen and signed the pixie’s miniature clipboard. Then, she vanished. Sabine looked at the heavy Manila envelope and grew tense when she realized what it was.

She walked up the steps and entered Marinette's room. She held the envelope close to her chest, which didn't help to hide her shaking elbows. “Marinette, Master Fu sent over your test results.” She said.

Marinette jumped. She gently pushed Tikki out of her lap and jumped down. “What does it say?” She asked.

“I don't know. I wanted to read it together.” She said. Marinette took a few steps closer, Tikki close behind her. Sabine was nervous as she opened the envelope, and she kept her eyes closed until the paper was completely out of the envelope. She opened one eye. “Dear Madame Cheng, I am pleased to report--”

“Yes!” Marinette cheered. She jumped with joy, opening her arms for Tikki to leap into them. They bounced around the room. “I did it!”

“Calm down!” Sabine watched her with a grin. She continued to read over the excitement. “I am pleased to report that your student, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, received full marks on her dragon history test--” Here, she grabbed Marinette's arm to steady herself. “--in both knowledge and comprehension!”

Marinette couldn't contain herself. “I can't believe it! I aced it! I totally aced it!” She cheered. She pulled her arms in and bounced between her toes. “Ah! This is the best news I've heard all week!”

Tikki grabbed her face and pulled on her fuzzy cheeks. “We have to celebrate!” She called out. She jumped out of Marinette's arms and ran in a circle. “We should bring cookies up from the bakery!” She raced down the stairs. “This is so exciting!”

Sabine laughed. She hugged Marinette as tight as she could. “I am so proud of you!”

“I'm proud of myself!” She said. “I worked hard for this!”

“You should be proud. And Tikki is right, we should celebrate. I’ll--”

“Sab!” Tom called from the bakery, his gentle shout carrying through the house, “You have a visitor!”

Sabine told Marinette to wait as she walked downstairs. A moment before she reached the door to the hallway, Jagged Stone entered the room with a grin and a swagger. “I just heard the good news, Sab!” He said with a grin. “I knew you would make a great teacher!” He looked around. “Where is your little dragonling? I think it's about time I meet her.”

“Marinette! The North American Councillor would like to see you!” Sabine called. She grinned at Jagged. “I'm glad you're here. Marinette is a huge fan of yours.”

“Is she? She has your good taste, then.” Jagged said. He folded his arms across his chest and waited patiently for Marinette.

She took the steps two at a time, though when she recognized Jagged, she tripped and landed on his chin. “Jagged Stone!” She exclaimed before spinning around two times too many and running back upstairs.

“Though not your grace.” Jagged teased. They both jumped when they heard a loud crash upstairs. “She's certainly… spirited.”

“This isn't really the best first impression.” Sabine said with a nervous grin. There was another crash. “Marinette is talented and dedicated. She's taken to the apprenticeship well, and I have no doubt that--” A third and final crash interrupted her. “…she will be efficient in the role.”

Marinette sprinted down the stairs. She'd fixed her eyeliner and put on a bit of lipstick. She was grinning widely. “I'm a big f-fan of your m-music, Monsieur Stone!” Marinette said as she tightened her grip on a CD case. She blushed as she pushed it into his hands. “W-w-w… can I have y-your autograph, please?”

Jagged smiled and took the CD case. “It's nice to meet you, Ladybug.” He said, quickly scribbling his name on the cover. “But, hey, let's not forget why I'm here. Congrats on passing your exam!”

She smiled. “Thank you!”

“I guess that means you're going to celebrate?” Jagged said. Sabine nodded. “Before that, though, I thought that we should have a race.”

Marinette blinked. She straightened her back and raised an eyebrow. “A race?” She echoed.

Sabine smiled. “It isn't uncommon for dragon masters to challenge their apprentices to races. Races are great exercise, and it helps dragonlings to get used to their much larger form.” She folded her arms across her chest. “Though usually they're used to train younger dragons.”

Marinette motioned to Sabine. “Then shouldn't you be challenging me, Mama?”

Jagged spoke instead. “Sabine recently filed a report with the Council that said her dragon form was injured and now has trouble flying.”

“That's not what I said.” Sabine protested.

“That's what the Council understood your meaning to be.” He shrugged. “Besides, you're a storm dragon. You'd have left your mother in the dust, even if she wasn't injured.” He grinned. “I am a much more capable opponent.”

Marinette frowned. “Wait, Alya was going to come over.”

“I’ll let her know to reschedule.” Sabine said.

Marinette looked at her. She nodded, so Marinette grinned. “Ok, then. You're on!”

“Perfect!” Jagged grinned. “In the meantime, you’ll get ready for the party, Sab?” Sabine nodded. Marinette led Jagged upstairs and onto the balcony. “I'll go first. Your mother said you were having trouble holding your transformations.”

He climbed onto the railing. Jagged jumped off and transformed in the air. His dragon form was massive, much larger than her own. His scales were black and shiny, and the blue, stone-like spikes on his back glittered like stars. He had a yellow eye pattern on the underside of his wings, and he’d decorated himself with bones and chains.

Marinette followed suit, nervous about her transformation. Still, she was able to complete it, and it seemed to be holding well. “Very good!” Jagged said. They flew over to a nearby roof.

“Um, Monsieur Stone?” Marinette said, finally used to projecting her voice magically. He looked at her. “How do you know my mom?”

He laughed. His voice was huge, echoing across the sky. “Did Sabine ever tell you about the time she threw a man out the window because he wouldn't stop touching her knee?”

Marinette flinched. “Yes. Were you the man she threw out the window?”

“What? No. I'm…” Jagged paused. “I'm pretty sure he’s dead. Unrelated, of course.” He laughed. “No, that happened at the Dragon Games. I met her formally at that party, and then we got to be better friends during our apprenticeships.”

“What are the Dragon Games?” She asked.

“They're like the Olympics, except for dragons, and the competitors are all young.” He shrugged. “You’re too young, though. You’ll be eligible next year.”

Jagged pointed towards at Eiffel Tower. He explained that they were going to race from the bakery to the Tower, and then back. Whoever completed the lap first was the winner. There were to be no tricks and no magic.

Marinette focused. She wasn't sure she could win against a fully grown medieval dragon, but she wasn't going to throw the race either. This was her chance to impress her favorite musician! “Get ready…” Jagged said as they stood upon the edge of the building. “Get set…” He watched her grit her teeth and narrow her eyes. “Go!”

Both dragons took off. Marinette was knocked off course by the sheer power Jagged exerted. She tumbled in midair, but refused to let that stop her. She pushed off of a nearby building to gain her own power.

Her wings weren't nearly as large as his, but she was young and he was not. It took a minute, but Marinette overtook Jagged and was the first to round the Eiffel Tower. Jagged loudly protested, but he seemed impressed. She grinned at this. She was still energized when she started the return. Nothing could stop her.

That was, until a bright green pulse shot through the sky and knocked her back. It affected Jagged, too, and they quickly realized that it made their bodies heavier. They landed on the roof. “What's going on?” She asked. 

Jagged was quiet for a long time. “Marinette, we have to get you home.” He flew towards the bakery. She had a hard time following him, as she felt as though the earth was trying to swallow her up. When they reached the bakery, they returned to human form. However, Jagged’s eyes were whiteless and glowing bright blue, like they were in his dragon form. Panicking, Marinette opened the camera on her phone to look at her face.

Sure enough, the same had happened to her own eyes. They glowed red, and no matter how she focused, they wouldn't go back to normal. “I can't change my eyes back!” She cried out.

“I know. Get inside, quickly.” Jagged opened the trap door and they jumped into Marinette's bedroom.

Sabine was waiting for them. Her eyes were glowing silver. Marinette was even more worried now. “Oh, thank goodness you both made it back!” Sabine hugged Marinette and took Jagged’s hand. “Are you alright? What color was the pulse?”

“It was green.” Jagged said. His eyes narrowed. “There's a Purge in Paris.”

Marinette frowned. “What does that mean?”

“A Purge is when the Huntsclan casts a spell that forces weaker magical creatures who rely on glamours or shapeshifting to revert back to their inhuman form.” Sabine explained. “Dragons are too powerful for the Purge to change completely, but it weakens both our forms. Marlena will be safe, though I imagine she’ll be limited in what her illusions are capable of.”

Jagged folded his arms across his chest. “We have to start evacuating. And we need to start patrols.” He ordered. “Where are the Alice doors?”

“There's one in the collège across the street, and another in the Grand Paris. I've already called Marlena and Fred; they're going to drop of their daughters and open the doors.” Sabine said.

“We can't funnel all of Paris’s magical creatures through two doors.” Jagged argued as they walked down the stairs.

Tikki sat on the couch, her ears twitching nervously. “Tom’s on the phone with his coven.” She said. “They’re going to try to invoke a reverse summoning circle.”

“That will help, if we can keep it hidden.” Jagged said.

“What should I do?” Marinette asked.

Sabine and Jagged stopped. Jagged turned his head ever so slightly to focus on Sabine. She was the dragon master, after all. She took a deep breath. “Stay here. Mylène, Nino, Alya and the Césaire twins will be here, and they’ll need someone to watch over them.” She said. “Some other magical creatures may flock here, too. Send them to the Netherworld a dozen at a time, and always bring the bakery back to Paris.”

“But what about the Huntsclan?” She argued.

“Marinette, right now, our priority has to be protecting magical creatures. That is our job, not killing Huntsmen.” She said firmly. “They often overlap, but it isn't our job.” She put her hands on her shoulders. “I need you to do this. It isn't glamorous or exciting, but it's important. Promise me!”

She frowned. “Okay, I promise.”

Jagged nodded. “I’ll start the patrol. Maybe start herding people towards the hotel.”

“Good plan. Stay safe.” Sabine said. They hugged, and Jagged ran back into Marinette's room. Sabine went downstairs.

Tikki hopped over to Marinette. “Do you think Chat Noir will show up?”

She was quiet. “I don't know. Maybe, if only to warn me not to go outside.”

Tikki dug around in her pockets. She pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses. “Here, to hide your eyes if he comes.” Marinette thanked her and put them in her pocket.

\---

By the time Nino arrived, Marinette was on the verge of a breakdown. Tikki was hiding from the twins, who would not stop yapping. She kept dragging them away from her attic bedroom, but they kept running up the steps and scratching at the closed trap door. Alya was also in fox form, and she kept circling the room, as though she was trying to find a way past Marinette and into the attic.

So it came as no surprise that Marinette was glad to see Nino. “Do something!” She urged, her glowing red eyes more intimidating than her normal blue ones.

Nino looked around. “Um…” He walked up the steps and picked up the twins. They instantly forgot about Tikki and cuddled up to him. This gave Marinette enough freedom to set up the playpen for them. “Wasn't Mylène supposed to be here, too?”

“She is.” Marinette said. She walked over to the closet. She swung the door open. Mylène was hiding inside, her horror form having expanded as she unconsciously fed on the fear that had consumed the city. Nino stared at her, this having been the first time he'd seen her in this form.

There was an awful lot of staring before Mylène grabbed the doorknob and yanked the closet shut again.

“Thanks for coming on such short notice.” Marinette said. She collapsed on the couch. “You would think I'd be able to handle five magical creatures on my own, but two of them are hiding, two of them are evil and the last one doesn't have any fucking thumbs.”

Nino put the twins in the playpen and picked up Alya. Her fur was just as soft as he remembered it to be. He sat down next to Marinette and shifted so Alya would be more comfortable. “What's even going on?” He asked.

“It's a Purge. Papa said that the Huntsclan can only trigger them when very specific criteria are met, and they use them to train apprentices.” She folded her arms across her face. “And instead of taking the fight to them, I'm playing magical daycare.”

“You should be glad to be out of the fighting. Do you really want more blood on your teeth?” Mylène asked from her hiding place.

“Mylène, you have to pick! Conversation or closet.” Marinette said sharply. “You can't have both!”

She was quiet for a moment. “But if I leave my hidey hole, I'll ooze all over the carpet.”

“Because that's our major issue when there are ninja cultists going around merc’ing magical creatures left and right.” Nino said. Alya sort of grunted, and she shifted. Nino rubbed her head and buried his face in her fur. Satisfied, she stretched her tails out. The tips tickled Marinette's nose.

She pushed the tails away. “Can you two be gross someplace else, please?” She asked.

Nino narrowed his eyes. “I'm sorry you don't have a beautiful and fuzzy girlfriend, but step off.”

Marinette was about to reply when the trap door swung open. She and Nino jumped and spun around. The twins started yipping, and they tried to climb over the playpen walls. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Chat Noir. Marinette spun back around and fumbled to find the sunglasses Tikki had given her. She shook as she forced them onto her face. They were upside down when she whispered, “Can you see my eyes?” Nino quickly turned them over and then nodded. She stood and approached him. “Chat, what are you doing here?”

He spun around. “Marinette! You're still here!” He took her hands in his. “I--” He paused. “Why are you wearing sunglasses inside your house? At night?”

She froze. she closed her eyes. “I-I-I'm working on my cover of ‘Sunglasses at Night’ and I need to stay in this headspace. You know?” She sort of wiggled as she sang, “I wear my sunglasses at night, so I can, so I can…” Then she stopped.

Chat waited a few seconds. “So I can…?”

“What? I don't know! That's the only part of the song I know!” She said. “T-that's why I have to stay in this headspace! Why I can't take my sunglasses off!” She froze up when she realized that Alya and the twins were completely visible. “I-I can explain this! I…”

Nino stood up. “I was walking home and saw these weird foxes freaking out in the park.” He motioned to her. “Marinette and I have been tight since we were snot nosed brats, so I figured that taking them here might calm them down.”

Chat looked at him. He cringed at his seemingly bodiless, iridescent green eyes. Nino had thought Marinette's glowing eyes were freaky, but at least he could see the rest of her face. Chat looked back at her. “I would tell you to turn them out, but I know you're not going to.” He shifted. “You're not the kind of person to turn down help to someone in need. Still, be careful.” He moved his hand to brush her hair out of her face, but stopped and dropped his hands. “You don't want a repeat of what happened with you and Mylène. This time, I won't be around to protect you if things go wrong.”

Marinette laughed. “Please, Chat. I hardly think I'll need it.” Her smile vanished after a few seconds. “Is something going on?”

He didn't say anything. “I know you won't want me to, but I have to do something… dangerous. It'll… help me make some reliable allies in this city.” He rubbed about where the back of his neck would be. “I might get hurt. I just need to know if you'll be around later.”

“I'm… homebound for the rest of the night, yes.” Marinette said. “What are you going to do?”

“That's a secret, princess.” She frowned at him. Nino saw Mylène start to open the closet door to spy on them. He ran over to it and slammed it shut, leaning against it so she couldn't open it. Something clattered inside. “What was that sound?”

“If the way I put away pots and pans is any clue?” Nino asked. “The sound of someone else’s problem.”

Chat blinked. “Right.” He looked at Marinette and winked. “I just wanted to make sure that you'd be up to playing nurse again if I needed it.” He offered a Cheshire grin.

Nino laughed. “I bet she would.” Alya cackled, though it sounded high pitched and winded in this form.

“Nino!” Marinette scolded. She blushed when she looked back at Chat Noir. “I’ll patch you up if you get hurt, but if you expect me to wear a little white dress and call you ‘doctor’, you've got a whole other thing coming.” She grinned. “Because I will kick your butt.”

“I'd be counting on it.” He looked outside. “I have to go. Stay off the streets!” He ran out through the front door.

“Chat, wait!” Marinette ran forward and caught herself on the threshold. He'd stopped on the landing. She smiled at him. “Thank you for the rose. I loved it.”

“You grew it. I hope you like them.” He started running again. Marinette closed the door and took off her sunglasses. She leaned against it.

Mylène spoke from the closet. “I'd like to come out now.”

“You're pan and we all know it. You can just stay in there.” Nino said. “At least until we’re sure he's gone.”

“He seemed really freaked. I don't think he expected anyone else to be here.” Marinette said. For a moment, she considered defying Sabine and following Chat. He would benefit from a dragon’s aid. But she knew better than to disobey her dragon master in a time of crisis, so she sighed and opened the door. “I should monitor the bakery in case magical creatures seek refuge here.”

Nino watched her go. Alya jumped off the couch and walked nonchalantly towards the stairs. He saw this and tackled her. “Leave the rabbit alone!”

\---

Chat watched from the shadows. A Huntsman was getting closer to a very frightened family of goblins. He narrowed his eyes. He drew his spear and waited for the Huntsman to enter his kill zone. When he did, Chat burst from hiding and stabbed his back. The Huntsman died quickly and unceremoniously. After taking a moment to accept that this was his only option, he looked at the family. “Are you all okay?” He asked as he searched for the Mark.

The second oldest member of the family nodded. “Yes. Are you… Chat Noir?” He asked. Chat nodded. “I read about you in the paper. You really are on our side, then?”

He didn't reply. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Polaroid of his mother. It had been folded and folded again, but the wrinkles hadn't damaged the integrity of the photograph. “Listen, I've tried to be patient, but this Purge sort of confirms that I'm running out of time.” Chat said as he handed the photo to the goblins. “Have you seen this woman?”

The goblins each took turns looking at it. The oldest--a very old goblin, likely the matriarch of the family--nodded. “Yes, I recognize her. But I haven't seen her in nearly twenty years.” She handed it back to him. “A lovely young woman. She was friends with our magical protector, you know. Her disappearance weighed heavily on the French Dragon’s mind.”

Chat frowned and tucked the photo back into his pocket. “Thank you, anyway.” He handed the Mark to the family. “Burn this. There’s always a bounty out on dead Huntsmen.”

The goblins took it with both revulsion and gratitude. Chat Noir stood and ran in the opposite direction. His direction was intentional--if he was spotted by the Huntsclan, he'd be spotted going away from the bakery. That would likely keep the Huntsclan off Marinette and Nino’s cases.

He ducked into an alley and climbed up the walls. He supported himself with his legs. He checked the live feed of the bakery. The door was open, and magical creatures were going inside. Marinette was probably hiding them. He worried what that meant for her future. But he found himself smiling. She was the kindest person he'd ever met, and the only one who had offered him her help without anything in return. Chat Noir sighed when he realized that this feeling in his gut was probably more than admiration and friendship.

“Hawkmoth!” Someone shouted. Screams got louder, and Chat closed the feed. He dropped and hid deeper in the alley, watching from the darkness.

Hawkmoth walked by, followed by several Huntsmen. “How many dead so far?” He asked. Chat felt a shiver go up his spine.

“Our apprentices have killed seven goblins, three trolls, a harpy and a werewolf.” One of the Huntsmen said. “But we’ve suffered more. There are three dragons patrolling the city. The French Dragon, obviously, as well as the Tortoiseshell Dragon and the Starlight Dragon.”

“What about the Ladybug Dragon?” Hawkmoth asked. His voice was getting fainter. He hadn't seen Chat.

“She must be running a stealth mission for her master.”

“She can't hide from us forever.” Hawkmoth muttered. After that, Chat couldn't hear anything. He crawled forward and watched them until they were out of sight. Then, he ran in the opposite direction. He didn't want to deal with Hawkmoth on this night.

Chat ran until he found another Huntsman ripe for an assassination. He followed the same procedure as the first, keeping low and quiet until the unsuspecting Huntsman entered his kill zone. Then, Chat Noir struck. This one fell as easily as the first.

He looked around. There were no magical creatures nearby, so he searched for the Mark. “You're taking an awfully big risk, walking around and defying us so openly…” A familiar voice taunted. Chat spun around. A teenaged girl with dark brown hair stood behind him. She wore the traditional Huntsclan apprentice armor, but over it she wore a cloak fashioned from kitsune pelts that had been stitched together--white, orange and even the extremely rare black. She narrowed her green eyes, the only part of her face he could see. “…Adrien.”

Chat shot up like a rocket and sprinted away. Volpina, also known as Lila Rossi, laughed and chased him. She twirled her staff and fired orange plasma blasts at him. He barely registered them; the only thing he could feel was fear.

“Oh, come on, fairy boy!” Volpina shouted. “Come back!”

Chat kept running. He knew he would have to try something sooner rather than later. He considered running back to the bakery, but Volpina would follow him there. Then, she would tell Hawkmoth, and Hawkmoth would hurt Marinette. No, he'd have to try something else.

Chat summoned the power of his ring. He used it to destroy a power pylon, which collapsed and plunged the next few streets into total darkness. Volpina yelled something incoherent, but Chat could see pretty well in the dark.

As he ran away, he spotted Juleka walking alone. This gave him an idea. He could hear Volpina stumbling ever closer, so he grabbed Juleka and pulled her into a crevice. “What the--” She exclaimed a moment before Chat shushed her and covered her mouth.

Volpina walked by. She was stumbling, her boots clicking on the pavement. “Come out, come out, wherever you are!” She sang. Volpina kept walking. Eventually, her footsteps were gone.

Chat Noir let go of Juleka. She broke free of his grasp. “What's wrong with you?!” She shouted, punching air in the darkness. “You can't go pulling women into dark alleys in the middle of a blackout!” She folded her arms across her chest and kept yelling.

“Juleka, calm down.” He said. She didn't listen. “Jules. Juleka! Stop it!” Chat narrowly dodged a punch. He pulled off the pelt and his mask. “Juleka, it's me!” Adrien said.

She stopped. “Adrien…?” She said.

“There's not a lot of time to explain.” He said. He pulled off his bloody armor and handed it all to her. “I promise I'll tell you why tomorrow, but right now, I need you to hide my disguise. I can't take it home for a while.” Adrien hesitated as he looked at his ring. He pulled it off and tucked it into her pocket. “Just… don't tell anyone you have it! Promise?”

Juleka couldn't reply for a moment. “You promise you'll tell me?” She asked quietly.

“I'll answer any question you have.” Adrien said.

She nodded. “Then I promise I’ll keep these things safe.”

He sighed with relief. “Thank you.” He grabbed his chalk from the belt and drew a glyph on the wall. “And, yes, this is included in the promise!” He said a moment before the light swallowed him.

\---

Hawkmoth watched the destruction unfold from the rooftop. The Purge was going well. He heard someone land behind him, and so he turned. Volpina approached him with a troll’s brain in her hands. “I was worried you'd fallen victim to a dragon. The Starlight Dragon swept through the area you were supposed to hunt in, and killed nearly everyone.”

“I had to undergo a slight change in plans.” Volpina said as she dropped the brain and squished it under her boot. “You'll never guess who I found.”

“I hate guessing games, Lila. Don't test my patience.” Hawkmoth warned.

She raised her hands. “You'll like this one, I promise.” She folded her hands behind her back. “Whose name starts with the letter ‘A’, and should have been at home when I found him sneaking around and killing our men?”

Hawkmoth froze. “You're not lying, are you?” He asked. His grip tightened on the cane.

She seemed offended. “What do I have to gain by lying about Adrien’s whereabouts?” She asked.

Hawkmoth frowned. He looked off into the distance. “Go find a commander and tell them to stop the Purge! All the apprentices who killed tonight move on to the next stage; everyone else should head back to headquarters.”

“But, Huntmaster--” Volpina argued.

“Do as I command!” Hawkmoth ordered. She nodded and ran off. Hawkmoth scowled and tapped his cane. He disappeared in a swarm of moths, reappearing some distance later.

He actually did need the cane to walk, but whenever his power recharged, he used it again to walk faster. Soon enough, Hawkmoth reached his destination--75001 Place du Châtelet. The gates were barred, but Hawkmoth’s butterflies easily passed through them. Each step he took towards the mansion made him angrier.

Hawkmoth threw open the doors and removed his mask. Gabriel removed his armor and let it fall to the floor. He stormed up the stairs. “Adrien!” He shouted. There was, of course, no reply. “ADRIEN!”

He threw open the door. Adrien was sitting inside, playing ‘Ultimate Mecha Strike 3’ against a computer. He turned around when he heard Gabriel. “Hello, Father. Back from your hunt so soon?”

“Where have you been?” Gabriel demanded. Adrien feigned ignorance. “Don't look at me like that! Where have you been?!”

“Father, I honestly don't know what you're talking about.” Adrien lied, like a liar. “I have been here all night. You can feel the TV; it's warm.”

“Bullshit.” Gabriel snapped. “I was just with Lila, and she saw you killing Huntsmen!” He started searching the room for armor, weapons, anything incriminating.

He laughed. “And you believed her?” He asked. “I don't know if you've noticed, but Lila doesn't have the best track record of honesty.”

Gabriel stormed closer. “Neither do you!” He shouted. “And someone has been killing us lately!” He rolled his eyes and kept searching. “Some of these people helped raise you!”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “And what a fine job they did.” He muttered. He walked over to the wall. There was nothing there but a few posters. He scaled it with little issue and perched on the rafters while Gabriel tore his bedroom apart. “You won't find anything. I would never disobey you.” Adrien said. Because you know how you lie to your parents?

Gabriel tore through his desk and looked under his bed. Adrien flinched when he poured his box of xoszas onto his bed, but since that wasn't really evidence of anything and very likely a gift from his mother, Gabriel kept looking. He looked in the bathroom and the closets.

Soon enough, he stormed back into the bedroom. “I tried to tell you. I'm not plotting anything.” He said.

“Your hands.” He ordered. “Show me your hands.”

Adrien hesitated before jumping down. He landed with ease and reluctantly offered his hands to him. Gabriel unwound the bandages on his right hand. Nothing. Then, he unwound the ones on his left hand.

There, among his fins and his scars, was his Mark of the Huntsclan. It wrapped around his wrist, the head of the dragon resting in his palm.

“Is that all? I should probably start cleaning if you are.” Adrien sighed.

“Your pelt is missing.” He pointed out.

Adrien bit his cheek. “You know, funny thing about that is, I feel the most overwhelming urge to hide it from you.” He sassed. He tilted his head. “I wonder why that is?”

Gabriel huffed. “Your chalk.” He said.

“What?”

“Your chalk! The magic chalk your mother gave you for your ninth birthday!”

“I know what you're talking about!” Adrien shouted. “I remember because when she gave it to me, Plagg wouldn't stop chanting, ‘ChalkZone! ChalkZone! ChalkZone!’ Whatever that means!” He shook his head. “What I don't understand is the request!”

“Where is it?!”

Adrien pulled the chalk out of his pocket. When it wasn't attached to his armor, he kept it in a small, leather pouch. “See? They're right here.” He started to put it back. “Nothing to--”

Gabriel caught his arm. He took the chalk out of his hand and opened the pouch. He noted that the green had been used frequently, and then the blue. There was also white and red. He tucked them into his inside coat pocket.

“Hey, wait!” Adrien took a step forward, but Gabriel was already walking away. “No! Those are mine! Give them back!”

“You'll get them back when I know that I can trust you!” Gabriel said firmly.

Adrien could feel his cheeks grow hot with anger. How dare he steal something so precious to him! But Gabriel was his father, and there was little he could do about it. He sighed and looked around his room. It was completely trashed, to the point where just thinking about where to start was overwhelming.

He sulked over to his bed. Adrien sat down and sighed again. He turned over the box and, one by one, put the xoszas back into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mysterious mystery is not mysterious anymore............or is it?????


	11. Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter where nothing happens, because it finally means that all the nothing, has added up to something

Sabine, Tom, Marlena and Fred all stumbled back to the bakery around two in the morning. They were bloody and bruised but victorious, and utterly exhausted. Magical creatures had still fled to the Netherworld to escape the Huntsclan long after the Purge had ended. There had been a lot of violence, and they were exhausted.

They sat in silence for a long time. There wasn't much that had to be said. None of them wanted to talk about the Purge.

“The kids are awfully quiet.” Marlena said. There was another moment of silence before they each sat up and looked at their children at the same time.

The kids had all fallen asleep in the living room. The twins had stolen Nino’s sweatshirt, one having buried her nose into the sleeve. Alya was curled into a ball on Nino’s chest. Mylène had finally come out of hiding; she was the size of a house cat and swaddled like a baby in Marinette's jacket. Marinette held her carefully, sleeping in the corner of the couch.

They sighed with relief. It was a weight off their minds that their children hadn't come to harm. Many parents, they thought mournfully, would not be so lucky. Marlena stood up first. She walked over and gently rubbed Alya’s ears to wake her. Alya batted her hand away with her paw. “Come along now, tricks. It's time to head home.” Marlena smiled, knowing Alya would never be able to resist her childhood nickname.

Alya huffed. She stood, which woke Nino, and then jumped onto the floor. Marlena picked her up in the middle of her transformation. She kneeled by the playpen so Alya could grab the twins. “Marlena, I’ll grab the pen. Don't worry.” Fred whispered. He held Mylène in one hand and carried the pen in the other. “Sabine, Tom. Do you need any more help tonight?”

They exchanged a look. Tom shook his head. “No. With Master Fu taking the casualty figures, I imagine we’ll be all set for the night.” He said.

Sabine agreed. “I have to go back on patrol in a few minutes. But you both should rest.” She looked at Tom. “So should you.”

Marlena hugged Sabine. “Stay safe, dragon.” She and Fred left without another word.

“What are we going to do about Nino?” Sabine asked.

Tom shrugged. “He told me that he told his parents that he was going to spend the night with his friend Max to study. If I took him home, that raises questions that don't need to be.”

“Okay.” She sighed. “I hate this. I wish I knew what Hawkmoth was planning. His attacks make no sense.”

“Gabe’s clever, Sab. Don't think for a second he isn't doing this on purpose.” Tom said sharply. Quietly, he added, “I would know.” Then, he started preparing to make medicine. “Do you think it has something to do with--”

“Don't say it.” Sabine warned. There was a moment of silence. She stood up. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you.” She walked over to the window. “I'm going back on patrol. I'll be home in a few hours.”

Tom caught her arm before she transformed. “Hey, don't worry. Maybe we’ll know more when Fu comes to us with a list of who died.”

“Maybe.” She looked adoringly at him and pulled him a half step closer. “Thank you, Tom.” She weaved their fingers together. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He kissed her. Sabine transformed and flew away. Tom looked at Marinette and Nino. He carried Nino upstairs first, putting him on the chaise lounge and covering him with blankets. Then he carried Marinette.

She stirred. “Papa? How…” She closed her eyes again. “How did you stop the Purge?”

“Oh, well, I just walked up to Hawkmoth and said, ‘hey, punk!’” Tom smiled when she giggled. “I said, ‘punk, I have to get home to spend time with my daughter, so you had better turn this Purge around!’ And they did!”

Marinette giggled harder. Tom put her to bed and kissed her forehead. Then he went to bed to attempt to rest for a few hours. He didn't get much sleep, though he relaxed when Sabine finally returned. She was dead tired, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He smiled briefly as she slept, but thoughts of the Purge flooded his mind.

\---

Adrien had finally finished getting ready for school. His room was still a mess, but he'd cleaned up some. He grabbed his things and started down the stairs. He was still angry about what his father had done, and he felt as though he was being unduly punished.

Had he done the things he was accused of? Yes. But the point was Gabriel didn't have a proof of it. That's why it was unfair, he reasoned.

As he started to leave, he heard Gabriel talking. He was in his office on the phone. Adrien waited in the threshold. “And you're certain of it? We have all three keys?” Gabriel asked, flipping through the pages of a file. He was quiet, and his eyes scanned the room as the person on the other end of the line spoke. “Yes, well, it shouldn't take long to verify whether or not they're the real keys. As for the tomb--” He saw Adrien and stopped talking. “Yes, I… I’ll call you back.”

Adrien stood up. “I heard you talking. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left.” He said.

Gabriel blinked. “You never have before.”

He pursed his lips. He looked away for a second and then back at Gabriel. “We ended on a… tense note last night. I didn't think you would want to leave it there.”

“I haven't changed my mind, Adrien.” Gabriel snapped. “Quite frankly, your reckless behavior is becoming tiresome, and until you've learned to control yourself, I don't think you can be trusted with a magical item that can take you anywhere you’ve seen.”

Adrien furrowed his brows. “Sure. I could go anywhere, but I kept coming back, didn't I?” He sighed, and for a moment, he was quiet. “I should go.” He walked away.

Gabriel took a few steps forward. “I do care about you, Adrien.” The front door opened and closed without him saying a word. He sighed and got back to work.

\---

Mylène was a little frightened when she woke up in her own room, but when she got a hold of her surroundings, she calmed down. She got ready for school slowly, not yet recovered from her night. Thoughts of the Purge ran through her mind, and she worried about how badly things might have gone.

Fred had already left for work when she went downstairs. He’d left a note on the table, explaining that he had to clean up around the school before anyone saw the mess. He had also advised her to absorb a nightmare for breakfast, as such stress wasn't good for her tentacles.

So she sat down and opened a jar with a harvested nightmare inside. It was from a humanitarian company; they replaced nightmares with good dreams. A completely guilt free snack, she thought happily as the nightmare screamed. She absorbed it through her skin and felt a lot better.

Mylène put on her shoes and walked out the door. Ivan was waiting for her. “Good morning!” She said cheerfully. “What are you doing here?”

Ivan smiled, but it was quick. “I tried calling you last night. I got worried.” He took her hand, and they walked together. “Are you okay?”

Mylène frowned. “Um, yeah. I'm fine.” She smiled at him. “It was just a stressful night! Marinette needed help with her homework.” She laughed awkwardly. “And you know how she is! If she's being stubborn, there's just no telling her she's wrong.”

There was bitterness in her voice. “What has she done?” Ivan asked.

“W-what? Nothing.”

“You sound upset, though.”

Mylène waved him off. Ivan stopped walking. She stopped and turned to look at him. “What's the matter, love?” She asked.

“Sorry, Mylène…” He mumbled. He straightened his back. “Sometimes I feel… like you have this totally separate life. Like I'm only seeing half of you.” He looked down. “It doesn't feel like you’re lying to me… just that you don't trust me.”

Mylène frowned. She took his other hand so she was holding both. “I don't want to keep secrets from you, Ivan. I would tell you if I could. And one day, I will.” She looked at his fingers as he rubbed her hand to comfort her. “I can only promise you that I'm not keeping this from you to hurt you. Just… be patient. It’ll all come out.”

Ivan didn't reply at first. “Okay. I’ll… be patient.” He smiled at her. “Mylène, my oxygen.” Quietly, he added, “I love you.”

She smiled back. “I love you, too.” She jumped to wrap her arms around his neck. Mylène kissed him. This caught Ivan by surprise, but he welcomed it, and he put his hands on the small of her back. When it broke, she nearly dragged him to school.

\---

Adrien shoved his things into his locker. He was still in a pretty bad mood, so his eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pursed. He dug in his backpack for his books, and then worried that he'd left his tablet at home. He hadn't, which was a relief. Honestly, sometimes he wondered if he would lose his--

“You got blood on me last night.” Juleka said quietly. Adrien yelped and spun around. Why were people always sneaking up on him? Juleka smiled. “I just wanted to say thank you.”

Adrien sighed. “I'm sorry that I frightened you.” He said as he closed his locker. “I really owe you one. What happened was still pretty bad, but it would have been worse if you hadn't helped me.”

She waved him off. “Don't worry.” She hesitated. “What are friends for, right?”

He blinked. Was he actually friends with Juleka? He was about to trust her with a really big secret, and she had saved his hide. Yes, he thought as he smiled, Juleka was certainly his friend. “Right.”

She smiled back. She reached into her pocket and pulled out Adrien’s ring. “Here.” She said bluntly as she dropped it into his unsuspecting hand. It bounced and nearly hit the floor, but he scrambled and caught it. “What were you running from last night?” She asked.

“A girl. Her name is Lila. She…” He sighed. “She's with this cult called the Huntsclan. So is my father. It's really… complicated.”

“Is it safe for you to talk here?” Juleka asked.

“It should be, if we’re quiet. I really don't want this getting around.” Adrien said.

Juleka was quiet. “Let's not talk here, then.” She said. “We’ll talk after school. Should we go to your house?”

Adrien’s eyes grew wide. He remembered the dragon bone light fixture in the foyer, the taxidermied cryptid heads lining the halls and the pixie lanterns in his father’s office--they were powered by actual pixies. He thought about how angry Gabriel was, and how bringing someone else into the mix would only make things worse. Adrien closed his eyes and rolled back onto his heels. “My house is being fumigated.” He lied.

“Oh.” Juleka said. “I… guess we could go to my house. It's not like my mother will mind.” She seemed saddened by this, but she always seemed a little sad. They walked to class.

\---

Sabine was minding the bakery while Tom rested. She wore her hair tied back, and her eyes were obscured with thick rimmed glasses. She handed a baguette to the last person in line and then started to clean up. She hummed quietly, enjoying the calm.

The door opened. She looked up. Master Fu stood in the doorway. “Hello, Master Fu!” She said, standing up straight. “You have the reports, then.”

He nodded. Sabine stood and flipped the sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed’. They walked upstairs, not saying a word the entire time. She realized that something must have been very wrong.

“Master, what's wrong?” Sabine asked as they sat down.

“The Purge was unsuccessful. They only killed about thirty magical creatures by the time it ended, while they usually kill over a hundred.” Fu said. He looked at the paper in his hands. “This is a list of all the dead.” He handed it to her.

She read down the list. “I’ll be sure to contact their f--” She froze. “They killed Athos, Aramis and Porthos Gruff?” He nodded. She hesitated. “It… could be a coincidence. Did you find the Keys to Autumn on their bodies?”

“No. They were stolen.” Master Fu frowned. “There's a mole in our community. There's no other way that the Huntsclan would know to kill three trolls to find the Keys.”

Sabine leaned back. “I can't believe it… what would the Huntsclan want with the Keys to Autumn? They're nothing but trouble.” She frowned deeper. She folded her hands over the paper and looked up. “They couldn't possibly be trying to restore the Autumn King. He's dangerously insane.” She frowned deeper. “He'd destroy them! Which would be fine, if it didn't also mean he'd return to seek vengeance.”

“They may think that their Marks will protect them from his magic.” Fu suggested.

“Maybe it would, but if the Grimoire can't possess a new host among them, it’ll just seek out a new one.” She sighed. “Is Constance Winter still alive?”

“As far as I know.”

“She holds the cover. When Marinette returns from school, I’ll go to fetch it.” She stood. “I swear, these past few weeks, we’ve been in nonstop crisis mode.”

Fu stood, too. “Are you confident that you’ll be able to stop the Autumn King should he be restored?”

She was quiet. “I'm not as young as I used to be, and that was a difficult fight even then.” Sabine admitted. “He’ll have learned from his mistakes, and correct them.” She smiled. “But I have Marinette on my side now. I can train her to defeat him. I'm confident that she will succeed if I cannot.”

Fu smiled. “She is lucky to have you teaching her.” He stood. “I should get back to my shop. I have a client at one o’clock.”

“Fly safely.” Sabine said. He left with a smile on his face. However, neither of them could keep smiling for long.

\---

Juleka lived in an apartment building. Her home was on the eighth floor, but the elevator cut down on time significantly. She unlocked the door and pushed it open so Adrien could duck inside.

It was sort of dirty. The dishes in the sink hadn't yet piled over, but they were getting close. There was a hamper by the door, and the tests on the fridge were dated two or even three years back. On the couch was a pale skinned woman with shoulder length brown hair. Her almost amber eyes were focused on the television, which played a drama that seemed outdated. “Mother, I'm home.” Juleka said.

The woman--Madame Couffaine--said nothing.

“This is my friend Adrien.” Juleka motioned to Adrien.

He smiled and tucked his hands behind his back. “It's nice to meet you, madame.” He said warmly.

There was still no reply.

Juleka frowned deeply. “Adrien and I are going to have sex.” She declared loudly. Adrien covered his mouth and coughed. “I've only known him for an hour. We’ve decided to keep trying until I get pregnant, and then we’ll conjure Satan to live in the child.” She smiled. “It's gonna be Hell on earth.”

And there was still no reply from Madame Couffaine!

Juleka sighed. “My room is this way.” She led him down the hall.

Adrien watched her mother over his shoulder. “You're pranking me, right? That's not actually your mother.” He whispered.

“She just started working the night shift at the hospital. She sort of zones out when she's at home now, but it isn't like she payed much attention to me before.” Juleka said. She opened the door to her room. “My uncle used to take care of me, but he's on tour for his book right now.”

Juleka’s room was dark. The walls were plastered with wine colored wallpaper, and then covered again with heavy metal band posters. Her clothes were pulled out of the chest of drawers, and her computer screen was dark. There was a guitar in the corner next to leather bound notebooks. Directly across from the door was a brightly lit aquarium.

“I’ve got to take care of a few things. Make yourself at home.” She threw her backpack next to her unmade bed and left the room.

Adrien sort of frowned. He certainly wasn't mad at Gabriel anymore. In fact, he jokingly thought that, with the comparison, he deserved an award. Adrien sighed and looked around. He bent at his knees to look at the aquarium. It was big and filled with lots of plants. The pebbles were at an incline, and there was a plastic skull in the corner. But try as he might, Adrien couldn't see the fish.

That is, until it swam from cover inside the skull. It was a betta fish, black with bright blue scales and a dark red belly. It's vacant eyes focused on nothing as it swam around. Adrien watched it, transfixed.

He unconsciously opened the tank. Adrien stuck his hand in the water and flailed around, desperately trying to catch the fish. He grinned when he caught it. Adrien yanked his hand out and shoved the fish into his mouth a second before Juleka returned.

“I brought some snacks.” She shook a bag of Doritos. She noted that he was standing next to her aquarium. “Uncle wouldn't let me get a dog, so he got me a fish.” She explained. She walked over to it. “His name is Sushi. I've had him for years.”

Adrien tried to ask if she'd really named her fish Sushi, but his mouth was filled with… well, sushi.

“Sushi!” Juleka called. After a moment, she shrugged. “He must be sleeping.” She turned her back. Adrien quickly opened the aquarium and spat Sushi back into the tank. Thankfully, he was still alive. But, he was also very traumatized. Adrien didn't know it was possible for a fish to be traumatized, but dammit if Sushi didn't look it. He grimaced and walked away.

Juleka sat cross-legged on her bed and ripped open the bag. She offered some to Adrien but he refused. He took a deep breath. “Juleka, do you believe in magic?”

She chuckled. “If I didn't, I would have wasted all this time making poppets for nothing.” She reached under her bed and opened a shoe box. Inside were six poppets. They were rough around the edges and had black button eyes. It appeared that they were to symbolize Chloé, Sabrina and four other notorious bullies. “Why do you ask?”

“Because the cult that I told you my father is a part of…” Adrien looked at his hands. “It exists to hunt down and kill magical creatures.”

“Magical creatures? Like… witches and zombies and werewolves?” She asked.

“Yes. But specifically, dragons.” He said. “My… existence has always seemed closer to a science experiment than anything else. I say that because my father leads this cult, but my mother…” He fiddled with his bandages. “My mother was a fairy.”

Juleka sat up straight. “Wait, wait. You're saying that you're… half fairy?”

“Yes.”

She sighed. “I don't mean to be that guy, Adrien, but… do you have any proof?” She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. “I mean, that's a pretty far fetched thing to accept on faith.”

He pursed his lips. “Where did you put my armor?” She pointed to her trunk. His armor was inside. Adrien grabbed the pelt. “If you wear the pelt a certain way, the magic inside it will obscure your face in shadow.” He pulled it over his head. Juleka jumped when his face disappeared. “If you need more proof…”

Adrien removed the pelt and started unwrapping his left hand’s bandages. He showed her the Mark, and then spread his fingers to show her the fins. Her jaw dropped, and Adrien pulled his hand close to his chest.

“You can see why I haven't told anyone about this.” Adrien said as he rewrapped his bandages.

“Awesome.” She said. Juleka stood. “But what I don't understand is, why would your father have a child with a fairy if he hates magical creatures?”

“Why would a misogynist marry a woman if he hates women?” He retorted.

“That's fair.” She stood. “So your mother was a fairy, and I'm guessing she taught you magic and stuff.” He hesitated before he nodded. Glyphs and basic fairy magic, sure, but actual spellcraft? Not so much. “And you were running from the Huntsclan because…?”

“Okay, here's where things get even more complicated.” Adrien paced as he explained. “The night after my first day at school, I set up watchdog spells around Paris so I could secretly watch for my mother. That same night, Marinette was walking home or something and was attacked by a vampire.”

“Awesome!” Juleka smiled.

“Not awesome!” He corrected. He rolled his eyes. “Anyway, she hurt her foot and I stepped in. I carried her home and figured that would be the end of it.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “But then, a few nights later, Mylène was kidnapped by this evil mist. Ivan and Marinette came to her rescue.

“I couldn't risk the Huntsclan getting close to me, so I erased Ivan’s memory. But when I went to erase the memories of Mylène and Marinette, I overheard them talking. Marinette called me her friend, and she said that she trusted me.” He paused. “I couldn't erase her memory after that. I was so worried she would… forget me.” He started pacing again. “So I told myself that I would kill any Huntsman who dared try to erase her or Mylène's memory.”

“Stop moving. You'll rub a hole in my rug.” Juleka scolded.

But he kept pacing. “And as I'm killing these people, I'm so worried that I'm going to get caught. I knew that my father would think of some horrible punishment if he caught me.” He paced faster. “But I kept doing it! Even though I knew that nothing good would come of it! And then I got so hurt I could hardly move!”

“You have been limping.”

“But then, Marinette came to my rescue! And she bandages me up and told me to rely on her!” Adrien was smiling despite his rant. “So when the Purge started, of course I came to warn her to stay off the streets! But then I saw she was helping out a family of kitsune, so I knew I had to keep the Huntsclan away from her!” He suddenly stopped.

Juleka stared at him. “Is that when Lila found you?”

“Yes. She's my father’s pet pupil. Completely dishonest, but ruthless and willing to do what it takes to be the best.” Adrien sat down. “She always hated me. She hated what I stood for, and convinced the others that I existed to teach them intolerance of magical creatures.” He looked away. “My mother was the only friend I had, but she was taken from me by the French Dragon. I've been looking for her.”

“What will you do when you find her?” Juleka asked.

Adrien frowned. “I had planned to run away and live with her, wherever she is.”

She frowned, too. “But what about the Huntsclan?”

“I don't care about them. I was only killing them to protect Marinette. The Purge is over and her stalker is dead; she's in no immediate danger.” He sighed and laid back on the floor. “They're the French Dragon’s problem now.”

Juleka walked closer. She stood over him. “Okay, I understand. But what about Marinette? Would you be happy leaving her behind?”

He blinked. “What do you mean?”

“I imagine that you're not planning on taking a human girl away from her family to go live with the fairies, are you? So you'd be leaving her behind.” Juleka pointed out. “And since you murdered people to keep her safe…”

Adrien sat up. He was quiet for a long time. “It's pathetic, isn't it?” He chuckled. “I'm in love with her, but she doesn't even know who I really am.”

“Wait, she doesn't know it's you? You didn't say, ‘hey Marinette, it's Adrien, what's the homework’ or anything?”

“I introduced myself as Chat Noir.”

“What? That's lame.” She rolled her eyes. “Everyone knows that dogs are better than cats.”

“That is dog propaganda!” Adrien protested. He rubbed the back of his neck. “But, anyway, I… think that she likes me back. I heard her talking to Alya about maybe asking me out.” He smiled, but it was nervous. “I don't really know what to do from here.”

She chuckled at the idea of Marinette asking him out. “Are you going to tell her who you are?” Juleka asked between giggles.

“No, I don't think so.” He sighed. “I don't think it would be safe to tell too many people.”

She twisted her mouth. “Do you really think you could have an open, trusting relationship with her if you keep this secret?”

“I…” He frowned. “No, but…”

“If you aren't ready to tell her, that's a different story. I, for instance, have still not told my mother I’m a lesbian.”

“Are you sure she doesn't already know, and that's why she didn't react to demon baby?” Adrien asked too quickly.

“She doesn't know.” She said firmly. Juleka sat down. “But, anyway, I would wait. See where your relationship with Marinette goes. But you should tell her before you go to be with your mom.”

Adrien nodded, but then sighed. “That's a great plan, but Father stole my chalk. I don't think I'll be running around, performing dashing heroics, anytime soon.”

“Whatever.” She shrugged. 

He smiled at her. “This is more than I've heard you talk the entire time I've known you.”

She shrugged and blushed. “I finally have someone to talk to.” She shifted. “Hey, if you’re up to it…” She pulled a black Colombina mask. It was lined with plastic painted silver, and there was delicate black lace covering it. “…I have an idea.”

\---

“Mythril bolt cutters?” Tikki read from the list Sabine had left behind. She had to fly to a city a few hours out of the way, so Marinette was in charge of patrols. As such, there were many things she needed in case she came across remnants of the Purge. Mythril bolt cutters could cut through any metal, except that which was strengthened by sphinx hair.

Marinette looked at the glowing metal tool. “Check.” She said as she shoved it into her backpack.

“Mandrake root salve?” Tikki said. A potent medicine.

“Check.” Marinette said as she shoved two tubs of gel into the bag.

“Bandages?”

“Check.”

“Alphabetized list of the deceased?”

“Check.”

“Snacks?”

Marinette looked up. “It doesn't say that. Mama wouldn't put snacks on a serious list.”

Tikki pointed at her list. “It says snacks right here!” She giggled.

“Let me see!”

She hopped a few paces back. “Excuse me, mademoiselle! Are you suggesting that I would write snacks on a list to try to catch you off guard and get you to smile?” Tikki laughed. “Marinette, I would never!”

She laughed. “I have some cookies in a snack bag.” She said. Tikki thumped her foot excitedly. “What's next?”

“All that's left is… kisses!” Tikki jumped into her arms. She rubbed her nose against Marinette's chin. Marinette laughed and stumbled around before hugging Tikki. “Are you ready for patrol?”

“I'm ready!” Marinette said confidently. She opened the backpack for Tikki and then climbed onto her bed. She pushed open the trap door and climbed onto the balcony. She practically strutted to the railing. She jumped back when Chat Noir poked his head up. “Chat!” She exclaimed, catching herself on the table. She looked around. “Is something wrong?!”

He smiled. “No. Nothing's wrong. I…” He climbed over the railing. “I just wanted to see you.”

Marinette froze. She couldn't feel her knees, but she could feel the fire burning in her cheeks. “You wanted… to see m-me?” She asked.

He nodded. “I’ve been… thinking about you a lot.” Marinette noted that, though he was still wearing his pelt, he was wearing a dress shirt, nice pants, a vest with silver buttons, and a pair of black gloves. He looked sharp. “I hope this isn't unwanted, but--”

A pebble hit him in the back of the head. He yelped and spun around to throw it down. Marinette stood on her toes to look down, but she couldn't see anything. But she could have sworn she heard someone hiss, ‘like we practiced!’

Chat spun around, his eyes closed. He opened them and grinned. He sort of half jumped forward and got down on one knee. “It would be my pawleasure to take you out on a date tonight.”

Marinette flinched, but then she giggled. “I'd love to.” Tikki kicked her back. She cringed. She'd completely forgotten about her patrol. “But I can't! I promised Alya that I would study at her place tonight.” She looked around with an awkward grin. “I only came upstairs to get my notebook! But I'm totally free tomorrow, if you want to do it then.”

He grinned. “Tomorrow sounds purrfect!” He stood up. “I'll meet you here an hour after sunset?” He suggested.

Marinette grabbed her notebook. “Great! Sounds awesome.” She said. She pulled her notebook close to her chest and watched Chat move towards the railing. Impulsively, she called out, “Wait!” He turned. “It seems like the streets haven't been as safe as they used to be. I wouldn't have any major objections if you… maybe… walked with me to her house?”

He nodded. “I would be honored to be your escort, my lady.”

“Okay, give me two minutes to change!” She said excitedly.

“Only two minutes?”

“Don't underestimate my abilities!” She winked. Marinette opened the trap door and jumped inside. Half a second later, she reappeared. “Don't look, okay?”

“Okay.”

Marinette jumped down off her bed. She started to dig around her room. She found a cute dress and the shoes Alya had worn on her first date with Nino. Tikki poked her head out of her backpack. “Marinette, are you sure this is a good idea? You should be focusing on the patrol at hand.”

Marinette took her jacket and her shirt off, tossing them lazily towards her dirty clothes pile. She pulled the dress over her head. “Okay, think of it like this. While Chat’s walking me to Alya’s, I get a ground view of areas that might need my help, and then I can circle back after he drops me off.” She fixed her hair and stumbled as she pulled her shorts off from under the dress. She jumped into the shoes and tapped her toes. “I still do the patrol, and I also get to spend time with the only person who has ever asked me out on a date! Two birds, and all that.”

“Are you sure you won't slip up, or tell him you know more than you're letting on?” Tikki accused.

“I have spent my whole life watching Mama guard her secret identity, and most of it also watching Papa guard his witchcraft.” She said. “I am totally confident that I won't mess up.” However, her face twisted, and she knocked on the wooden platform. She grabbed her backpack, ran up the steps and climbed out onto the balcony. “I'm ready! Papa is closing up the bakery, but we can sneak out the other entrance.”

“Or,” Chat suggested as he scooped her up and stood on the railing, “we could take the shortcut.” He fell back, and Marinette closed her eyes. He landed softly on the sidewalk, and he gently let her down. “Cats always land on their feet.” He said with a grin.

Marinette rolled her eyes. She nervously linked their arms. “Alya lives in this direction.” She said. She led him down the sidewalk. There was a moment of silence. She watched him nervously, doing her best not to giggle uncontrollably.

Chat Noir raised his hand. His fingers twitched as his hand hovered near his pelt. Quickly, he grabbed it and pulled it down. He wasn't wearing his cowl, but rather a masquerade mask. She could see his blond hair, though it was messy and stuck up with static. She had no way of knowing if the pelt had created the static, or if she was sending shocks through him subconsciously. She loosened her grip on his arm.

“You seemed a little stressed out last night.” She said. He looked at her. His features were pleasant and almost familiar, but she couldn't quite recognize where she'd seen him… “Are you okay? You weren't hurt again, were you?”

“No, no. I managed to escape without injury.” He said with a smile. It wasn't as jarring without the shadow. She could see the subtleties of his face. His grin was infectious. “It didn't go as well as I'd hoped, but at least I got to see you.”

She blushed. “I-I wish I could have g-gone with you! T-t-to make sure you w-we-were safe!” She tilted her head and smiled dreamily. “Or to see you fighting evil!”

“Let's face it, I'm the best at fighting evil!” Chat bragged.

“Oh, really? I bet I could beat twice as many evildoer than you!” She taunted.

“I don't doubt it. I wouldn't want to go paw-to-claw with you.” He twirled her around for no obvious reason. They giggled.

“If we teamed up, we’d be unfurgettable!” She laughed uncontrollably. He chuckled, too, but he only started laughing when it was clear that she was far too amused by her own joke.

They spoke the rest of the way, idly. They shared interests--when it became clear they played the same video games, Marinette issued him a challenge he would later come to regret accepting--and ideas. Chat was frequently impressed by how creative she was. He already knew it, but had largely seen her as a tough fighter. It was nice to see her softer side. Marinette delighted in every time she got him to smile or laugh.

Eventually, they reached Alya’s home, but it felt too soon. Marinette tried to keep the conversation going so they didn't have to say goodbye. But with each word she said, she spoke faster. She was a mess of stutters and mispronunciations and word abominations. His tiny, shy, and beautiful smile didn't help her case at all.

“I'm glad we got to spend this time together.” He interrupted her ramblings. “You know, when there wasn't the threat of death looming over us.”

Marinette blinked. She smiled. “Me, too.” There was quiet for a moment. “C-c-c…” She stuttered as the blush burned her cheeks like fire. She balled her hands into fists. “C-can I kiss you?” She blurted out. Marinette covered her face with her hands.

It took him by surprise. He didn't know how to reply for a moment. “Do you think you should?”

“I sure would like to!”

“Okay, then.”

Marinette dropped her hands and looked up at him, her blush never fading in intensity. He took a breath to calm himself before gently placing his hands on her waist. He closed his eyes. Marinette leaned forward and kissed him softly, enjoying the warmth of his skin and the sweetness of the moment. She stood on her toes to press her hands on his face.

It broke too quickly. Chat opened his eyes a second before she did. Her hands were still on his cheeks. He held it and offered a smile.

Her face turned tomato red. She froze up like a block of ice, and her palms were sweaty inside her fists. “OKAY, GOOD NIGHT.” She shouted before spinning around and ducking inside the safe house. The door slammed behind her, but swung open again a second later. “I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO THAT!” She apologized before slamming it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate titles for this chapter include: if you're just joining us now, top ten people who are better than gabriel agreste (plus one who isn't), mickey donald and goofy are the three trolls with keys, wingman! (she's trying to help you out), and how to make friends with your resident goth


	12. Long Live the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo you guys have got to check out this awesome piece of fanart Drawingdragons24_7 did! You can see it here it is so amazing!! talented brilliant incredible amazing showstopping spectacular!!!!!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10317953

Sabine landed on the earth just outside a massive pine tree. It was decorated with Christmas lights and streamers, like a party had taken place the night before. But the lights inside were off. She transformed back into a human and ran to the door. It was locked. Sabine knocked loudly, but there was no answer. “Constance! It's me! Open the door, Constance!” She shouted, but there was no reply.

She frowned. Sabine slammed into the door and knocked it down. The inside of the house was empty. The Magical News Network France--MNN France--played quietly, reporting figures of the Purge. Experts had been gathered to discuss further actions of the Huntsclan. But there was no other noise. Sabine walked through the house cautiously. She made her way into the kitchen, and she jumped when she saw a shadowy figure hunched over something she couldn't see.

Marty the Grim Reaper looked up. “Sorry, Sab.” He said as he moved. Constance Winter was lying dead in a pool of her own blood. “It's out of my hands.”

\---

Marinette grinned when the teapot hissed. It meant that the water was boiling. She dug through the drawers until she found a potholder. She put it to the side as she looked for sugar and honey.

Tom entered the room. He watched her for a moment and chuckled. “What are you doing?” He asked as he turned off the stove.

“I just got back from my date with Chat Noir. I asked him to stay for tea.” She explained.

“You hate tea.”

She frowned. “Yeah, but I didn't want to say goodnight yet, and I never have a chance to use my tea set!”

Tom laughed. He patted her head. “Aw, my little girl is all grown up and dating an assassin!” He teased. He hugged her. “I remember when you were in diapers!”

“Papa! You're so embarrassing!” Marinette laughed. She held the sugar and honey in one hand and the teapot in the other. She cautiously walked up the stairs, still sometimes spilling on the stairs. She walked up the steps and climbed onto the balcony. “I'm back! Sorry it took so long.”

Chat laughed. He was sitting next to the trap door, having moved some of her potted plants to lean against a larger planter. “It's fine. I was just enjoying the view.” He winked. “It's better with you here.”

She chuckled. “What, did you read that off a popsicle stick?” She teased. She put the teapot on the spool tea table and pulled her chair closer. “I never asked. Are you new to Paris?”

“Yeah. I moved here a few months ago.” He said. He moved closer, but only slightly. “I love it here. Especially the people.”

“It's the greatest place in the world!” She agreed. She felt her cheeks heat up. She had to think of something to say. “You know, I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me from that ice monster.”

“I was too busy yelling at you. It must have slipped your mind.”

She shrugged. “I don't regret my choice. It was the right one. But I would have died if not for you.”

Chat smiled. He had pushed down his pelt, so she could see the small details of his face. “You're so clever and creative. I'm sure you would have thought of something.” He shrugged and looked out over the horizon. “Besides, you came to my rescue, too. We make a great team.”

“What I mean is, I'm glad that you're a part of my life.” She smiled shyly and looked at her hands. She looked up quickly. “When I was six years old, my parents took me to the beach, right? And there was a little snack shack up near the parking lot, so I asked my mother, and she gave me some money, right?” He nodded, not really understanding that she was only talking because she was still nervous around him. “And I bought myself a piece of pizza because it smelled so good! But as I was walking back to the beach, this huge seagull swooped down and stole it right out of my hands!”

Chat laughed. “Seriously?” He asked. She giggled and nodded. “That's so funny! What did your parents do?”

“What could they do? Seagulls don't respect their parents!” She said. “I remember my father laughing at me for what felt like an hour.”

He kept laughing. “I'm so sorry that happened to you, but I just keep picturing your face!” He covered his eyes. He moved so he could get some tea. He poured the water into a cup and then looked around. “Marinette?”

“Yes?”

“Did you forget the tea bags?” Her eyes grew wide. She threw back her head and groaned. Chat chuckled. “Not that I wouldn't love to sit here and drink hot water with you.”

“Shut up! I'm going!” She stood up and jumped back inside.

Chat smiled. He shifted, his eyes focused on the cup. He could still hear it singing, but it seemed less focused. He held the cup in his hands, absorbing its warmth. Winter was only about a month and a half away.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” A voice shouted. Chat jumped, spilling hot water all over the balcony. He spun around, nose to snout with the French Dragon. “Don't you think you're being a little risky hanging out on a human’s balcony?!”

“No, no! It's okay!” Chat reassured her. “This is my girlfriend’s balcony!” He smiled, his face turning red. “She knows I'm here.”

The French Dragon frowned with anger and confusion. Then she shook her head. “It isn't safe out here! Go on! Get going!” She pushed him around, forcing him to climb up onto the railing.

“Wait! Can't I at least say goodbye, or-or write a note or something?” He asked.

“I said, get going! Shoo!” She pushed him off the balcony, confident he would land on his feet. He did, and after they shouted a few nasty words back and forth, he ran. “That ought to keep him out of the way.” Sabine muttered.

Marinette climbed out onto the balcony. She frowned when she saw Sabine. “A dragon!” She exclaimed half heartedly.

“He's gone, knucklehead.” Sabine laughed as she transformed back. “He asked me to say goodbye for him.” She frowned. “He also called himself your boyfriend.”

She stood, motionless. She pointed at the box in her hand. “Tea?” She offered, rather than explain herself.

“No time.” She walked towards the trap door. “Wait, you hate tea.”

Her frown deepened. “I'm not having this conversation again. Just get inside.”

Sabine jumped inside and climbed down. Marinette followed her. They walked downstairs, Tikki jumping into Marinette's arms. “Sit down.” Sabine said, motioning to the couch. “So, you know that, recently, a lot of our enemies have shown themselves.”

“Oh, man, you aren't kidding.” She said. “There is the Brotherhood, Thorn’s vampires, and the ever vicious Huntsclan.” Marinette sighed.

“There's a new threat. Or rather, an old one that has come back.” Sabine said. “The Autumn King.”

“Wait. I thought you killed the Autumn King!”

“I did. Three times. So had many others before me.” She explained. “The Autumn King feeds off the life force of magical creatures, and when he is killed, he reforms around a new host.” She folded her arms across her chest. “I imprisoned him, locked the pages of his grimoire in an ancient tomb, hid the covers and scattered the Keys.”

“So how did he escape?” She asked. “It sounds like he was pretty well locked up.”

“He hasn't, yet. The Huntsclan found the Keys and the covers. They're going to try to free him.”

Marinette shook her head. “Why would they want to do that?”

Sabine looked as though she was willing to explain, but then her expression changed, and her posture became guarded. “I wouldn't know.” She lied. “But if they succeed, we’ll have a very dangerous leech on the loose.”

“How do we stop them?” Tikki asked.

“We have to go to the tomb and keep the cover of the grimoire from passing through the barrier. If it does, the pages will fly back into place, and it will partially release the soul of the Autumn King.”

She tapped her foot anxiously. “What happens if we fail?”

Sabine frowned. “Just… we can't fail.” She stood. “We have to get ready right now.” Marinette nodded. They packed snacks, medicine, weapons and spell ingredients into backpacks. Sabine went over combat strategies with Marinette, and they practiced sparring for a while. Finally, they transformed and flew away towards the tomb.

\---

The Autumnal Tomb was located in a golden field. The forest line surrounded it like the walls of a prison, but it was massive. The golden blades of grass danced gently in the cold breeze, like the ocean waves. Sabine landed near the middle but slightly east. She circled the area, her eyes focused on the ground. “This may take a while. It’s been a long time since I've been here.” Sabine admitted.

Tikki and Marinette took advantage of the tall grass. They jumped and hid in it, chasing one another. Even though Tikki’s fur was snowy white, Marinette had a hard time spotting her in the grass.

“Here it is!” Sabine announced. She stood on her hind legs. Tikki and Marinette ran towards her. “I'm going to levitate the grave marker. Be ready to slip inside.” She put one paw on her central heart, and held up one claw on the other. She started glowing blue, and a huge piece of stone levitated.

Tikki, being the smallest, entered first, landing gently on the floor below. Marinette tucked her wings in as she tried to slither inside. Her hindquarters got stuck, and Sabine had to push on her tail to squeeze her through.

Sabine ducked inside with little trouble. The light disappeared, and the grave marker returned to its original position. “Okay. We should move towards the inner sanctum, leaving traps as we go.”

“It was so cool how you can levitate things, Mama! Will you teach me?” Marinette asked.

“Levitation requires an understanding of your chi, Marinette.” She said. “It isn't like you don't have the chi necessary to do so, you just tend to use it all while summoning storms.” She rubbed her face against hers. “We should work on less magical things first.”

They walked further inside. The Tomb was beautiful. The marble floors were dusty but still impressive. The walls were made out of rough blue stone. It seemed to stretch on and on, nothing but stone between them and eternity.

Tikki reached into her bag. She pulled out a small orb that gave off a yellow light to guide their way. “Expert dwarven craftsmanship.” She remarked. She ran her paw over the text. “This place looks thousands of years old.”

Sabine nodded. “It wasn't built to house the Autumn King originally.” She said. “It used to be the dwarven city Kel Bhindaur, though they were slaughtered five hundred years ago.”

“That's horrible! Who was responsible?” Marinette asked.

“The Autumn King, of course.” Sabine said.

“Do you not know the story of the Autumn King, Marinette?” Tikki said. She stopped walking and pulled a book from her bag. When she opened it, pictures hovered over the pages. “Five hundred years ago, a wizard invented a powerful spell. It could create monsters out of shadow. However, the third time he conjured it, he did it wrong. The shadow monster formed inside his soul, and it fused with the wizard permanently.

“This new creature, born of shadow, fire, and death, was practically immortal. But it needed to feed on magical creatures to survive, and every three years, the monster finished devouring the host’s soul and needed a new host. Kel Bhindaur was his first massacre, and since it used to be called the Autumn City, he was called the Autumn King.

“For centuries he terrorized the magical community.” Tikki explained as she closed the book. “No one could figure out how to defeat him until your mother banished the monster into oblivion.” She put the book away. “He was imprisoned here, both out of convenience and irony.”

“That's amazing, Mama. You're so cool!” Marinette said.

“Thank you, Marinette.” Sabine looked around. “But keep in mind, we can't let the Huntsclan awaken this monster. This is likely our final stand.” Her eyes were intense. “We either kill Hawkmoth, or we die.”

“I'm ready, Mam--I mean, master.” Marinette stood on her hind legs and bowed to Sabine. “We will not fail.”

The inner sanctum was locked behind two giant silver doors with three keyholes. The room before it was filled with statues depicting a man in a fancy blazer with a coat made of leaves. His face was skeletal. In his shadowy, clawed hands he carried a grimoire. This must have been a depiction of the Autumn King. ‘In the late stage of his life’, Sabine said.

They waited here for hours. Tikki set magical traps and Sabine practiced her martial arts. Marinette detransformed and tried to finish her homework. She repeatedly tried to get Tikki to give her answers, but Sabine stopped this every time.

But eventually, there was an explosion, but not from the entrance. “Where was that?” Tikki shouted over the echo.

Sabine listened. “Blacksmiths’ Hall. Let's go!”

Marinette lifted Tikki up and transformed. She hid Tikki in the ceiling before following Sabine through the labyrinthine halls. Sabine ran elegantly, her body swirling around like the walls were spinning and gravity was an illusion. Marinette ran like a dog without traction on the kitchen floor, slamming into the same walls and leaving dents.

They quickly reached the Huntsclan. But Hawkmoth wasn't with them. They were led by a young girl with a kitsune pelt cloak. Volpina. “Kill the dragons!” She shouted, raising her spear. The Huntsclan charged. Sabine knocked most down with her water blast. Marinette picked up the only one who wasn't affected and bit his head off.

There was another explosion far away. Sabine looked over her shoulder. “You take on these! I'll go fight them!” She ordered. Marinette nodded. She flew away.

“Just you and me, Ladybug! Let's dance!” Volpina taunted. Marinette roared. Volpina slashed at her with her spear, but Marinette kicked her back. She raised her wings. She couldn't summon a storm underground, but she could still use chain lightning to fry a few Huntsmen who got too bold.

One tried to get under her to slice her belly. She jumped out of the way and scooped him up. Marinette slammed her head against the walls of the room, adding an extra punch to her already powerful jaws. She dropped him in a bloody heap. “Who wants to go next?” She asked.

Volpina growled. She charged, dodging Marinette's lightning bolts. She jumped up and tried to stab her, but Marinette slapped her up. Her staff got stuck in the support beam on the ceiling.

“Be careful, shorty. Long drop down.” Marinette teased. She laughed loudly, stood on her hind legs and flapped her wings. It summoned a powerful wind that pulled the remaining Huntsmen into a tight pile. She electrocuted them before slamming them into a wall with her tail.

There was a third explosion. Convinced that she'd stopped this invasion, Marinette ran to investigate. She sprinted through the halls, though when she came to a crossroads, she hesitated. From one direction, she heard footsteps. From another, she heard fighting. She knew Sabine would want her to investigate the new explosion, but her heart told her to help her mother. So she followed the fighting.

Sabine was doing very well, but the Huntsclan had sent more of them through this passage. It was flooded, which gave Marinette an idea. “Master, jump up!” She shouted. Sabine looked at her and did as she was told, shaking off the Huntsmen who had climbed onto her. Marinette summoned a lightning bolt that was amplified by the water, killing the Huntsmen.

“Did you investigate the other explosion?” Sabine asked?

“No, I was too worried about you.” Marinette explained.

Sabine pushed past her. “Come on. They have to go to the main entrance to reach the inner sanctum.”

“Maybe Tikki’s traps will catch some of them!” Marinette hoped.

Sabine looked over her shoulder. “You should have tried to take them on! I can handle myself!”

“I know, but I was so scared about what I would do if you were overtaken by Huntsmen and I didn't try to help!”

Sabine was quiet. “I'm sorry. You did well, dragonling. Let's go finish our mission.”

Marinette grinned. However, once they got about halfway there, Volpina grabbed Marinette's horns. She'd grabbed her tail a while back, but was too busy holding on for dear life to climb. She'd managed to do it, though. “Gotcha!” She declared.

Marinette hissed. She slammed her head on the walls. Volpina was clinging tightly, though she seemed almost subject to ragdoll physics. Volpina grabbed a knife from her belt and brandished it. Sabine lunged for her, stepping on Marinette's snout. Volpina dropped the knife and kicked Sabine’s jaw until she dropped her. She ran away in the opposite direction of the entrance.

“She was just distracting us!” Marinette recoiled.

“You think? Still, a deadly distraction!” She dashed towards the entrance. “Let's go!” Sabine and Marinette reached the entrance. The traps had caught many of the Huntsclan, but there were still footsteps. They rushed forward towards the sanctum. They heard heavy doors open. “No! We’re too late!”

They reached the room just before the sanctum. Hawkmoth had passed through a barrier and stood inside. Pages of the grimoire flew around, wild and free. He raised the repaired cover over his head.

“Not on my watch!” Sabine declared. She dashed forward and caught Hawkmoth in her mighty jaws. “You idiot! Don't you know what you're doing?!”

Hawkmoth struggled against her jaw. “Release me, dragon! I will become the Autumn King’s dominion!” He declared.

“More like his goddamn domino!” She corrected. She slammed him into the wall. “He’ll destroy you like he destroyed all others!”

There was one final explosion. Volpina had blasted her way into the inner sanctum, now less secure with the doors open. “Hawkmoth! Throw the covers to me!” She shouted, holding her hands over her head.

“Ladybug! Get Volpina!” Sabine ordered. Marinette ran to attack her.

But it was too late. Hawkmoth escaped Sabine’s jaws and threw the covers to Volpina. She opened them and took a step back to hide in her hole. The pages were drawn to the cover, flying into their original places. It sounded like cracking lightning and a horrible gust of wind. All the light turned into orbs and was absorbed like a black hole absorbs a star.

A monster appeared in the darkness, rising from it as though it were slime or ink. It looked around with purple eyes, but it couldn't possess a dragon, and the Mark of the Huntsclan did indeed protect Hawkmoth and Volpina. It roared like a lion and clawed at the stone walls before it was reabsorbed by the grimoire.

But before Volpina could claim it, it flew away. Marinette tried to catch it, but it was too fast. They all watched it fly away, helplessly.

Sabine stood on her hind legs and threw her front paws into the air. “Do you see what you did, Gabriel?!” She scolded. “You fucked up big this time, monsieur!” Volpina ran and grabbed Hawkmoth’s hand. They ran for a while before his butterflies teleported them away. Sabine sighed. “Come on, Marinette. I have to make a report to the Council.”

Marinette watched her sadly. She grabbed Tikki from the rafters and put her on her back. They all left the Tomb silently. It was nearly morning now. They started flying back towards Paris. “Mama?” She asked.

“Yes, Marinette?” Sabine replied.

“What will happen to the Autumn King now that he has no host?”

“The monster’s soul resides in oblivion, but was brought back to this world by the magic in the pages. That will sustain him for some time.” She explained. “But he will need to possess someone soon. To possess them, he’ll need them to cast a spell from the grimoire. Any spell will do, but only the shadow conjuration spell will result in complete possession.” She shrugged. “Anything less than that, and they’ll only be a half host.”

“What kind of person will he target?”

“He can only possess humans and wizards. That's why we couldn't bring Papa or Nino along.” Sabine said. “But… the Autumn King has always had a thing for tortured souls. Lonely people, those who won't be missed, those who are otherwise fated to die in the shadows that he can control…” She shook her head. “Those whose imagination and desire run wild, and are easily tempted by things they cannot have.”

\---

The city was unusually busy for an early morning. Nathaniel Kurtzburg was walking to school quietly and alone, as always. He was drawing in his sketchbook as he walked. He had to keep brushing his long orange bangs out of his turquoise eyes and his pale face. His white sweatshirt had purple accents, and his black tee shirt had some anime on it. He'd worn the same jeans three weeks in a row, and his red high tops were untied.

He tripped suddenly. At first he thought it was over his laces, but then he realized he'd fallen over a book. He sat on his heels and looked at it. It was leather bound and heavy, the thick pages starting to yellow. Inside, the script was fancy and the pages had beautifully decorated borders. But he didn't understand any of the words. It was written in some code. There was no name inside.

Nathaniel stood. He tried to talk to strangers, see if maybe one of them had dropped it. But no one stopped to talk to him. He looked at the book again. When he opened it up, he realized that there was actually a name written on the first page.

Nathaniel Kurtzburg.

He slammed the book closed with a terrified expression. He held it close to his chest. This almost seemed to calm him down. Nathaniel looked around before he tucked the book into his bag and kept walking.


	13. the Knight’s Gambit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long I have no excuse except I’m evil and I have no money

Sabine dug around in her horde chest. She found a piece of amber with a pixie trapped within. She had claimed it from the Autumn King when she first defeated him. She stared at it for a long time before she took it upstairs. Marinette was lying on the couch, frowning. Her legs dangled over the arm of the couch, and she was trying to study her grimoire. However, judging by her face, she was too upset to focus.

“Marinette, I know that you’re upset about our loss.” Sabine said. Marinette looked up. “We have to take our losses with our victories.”

She sighed. She pulled herself up so she could look at Sabine. “Do you think the Autumn King has found a new host yet?” Marinette asked.

“Maybe, but he hasn’t reformed around them yet if he has.” Sabine said hopefully. “If we can find the grimoire before the host casts the shadow manifestation spell, we might be able to contain him.”

“But what if they do cast that spell?” Marinette asked. “Every story I’ve heard about him makes him seem all powerful. How did you defeat the Autumn King the first time?”

Sabine sat down next to her. “Careful planning, turning his own magic against him, and a whole lot of luck.” She smiled at Marinette and handed her the amber-trapped pixie. “He’s not omnipotent, Marinette. Even the gods have weaknesses.” She reluctantly let go of the amber, borderline unwilling to part with any piece of her horde. “And luck favors us this time around. He grows stronger, but he is the weakest he’s ever been.”

Marinette stared at the pixie. This piece of amber must have been millions of years old, judging by her appearance. Pixies didn’t even look like this anymore, with her skin sort of jagged like a pinecone. It was lucky they were in possession of something so rare; if a human got a hold of it, who knows what would happen? Still, she was sad as she considered how long this pixie had suffered in an amber prison…

Wait.

She sat forward and stared hard at the pixie. She ran her thumbs over the amber and thought. She looked at Sabine with fire in her eyes. “If he’s so weak, will he be able to refocus magic we throw at him?” She asked.

Sabine looked at her hands. “Unfortunately, yes. Any spell we cast that he’s seen before will be absorbed and make him stronger.”

“Magic he’s seen. Not magic he hasn’t.” Marinette clarified. “He wouldn’t be able to absorb a new spell.”

Sabine considered this. “Maybe,” She said. “You’d have a limited window of opportunity, though. As soon as he understands the magic, he’ll use it against you.” She shifted. “What are you thinking?”

Marinette showed her the amber. Sabine reached for it instinctively, but then dropped her hand. “This pixie has been trapped in amber for at least a million years, and she’s not going to escape any time soon.” Marinette said. “If we create a spell that can trap something in amber, we can petrify the Autumn King and never have to worry about him escaping!”

Sabine blinked. “An amberification spell?” She said. She sat forward. “It wouldn’t work if he had completely possessed the host, but if we can cast the spell on the grimoire…” Sabine folded her wrists across one another. “Gorgon. I never would have thought of that.”

Marinette smiled at Sabine. “This is a long shot, but if there’s a chance…”

“No, it’s a great idea!” She went downstairs to get Tom and her grimoire. Tom lagged behind to get his own, and when she came back upstairs, she was flipping through the pages. “If this works, it won’t be the end of it. All Gorgon spells can be broken if the stone breaks.” She pointed at the pages. “Amber is a fossil, technically. I have no idea how much it would take to break it, but it’s probably more fragile than it looks.”

Tom entered the room before Marinette could respond. “If we use a typical petrification spell as a jumping off point, it might be easier than creating an entirely new spell.” He advised. He looked at Sabine. “Would that work?”

“Not a bad place to start, but it would have to be completely unique by the end. We can’t take any more chances than necessary.” Sabine advised.

They pushed the furniture out of the way while they sent Tikki to find old books they could use to practice on. Tom would enchant one to mimic the magic of the Autumn King’s grimoire, but it was just so they had an accurate test. Sabine and Marinette summoned their chi to cast variations of spells, trying to create a new one.

The results were… mixed, to say the least. Some variations changed the color of the books. Some changed the size. A great many did nothing at all, but one supercharged it with energy and sent it flying across the street to break a window, and another disintegrated the book entirely. Marinette suggested using this spell instead, but Sabine explained rather graphically why destroying such a powerful enchanted object was a bad idea.

As they were casting spells, Tikki heard something. She went upstairs to check on it, and when she came back, she grinned at Marinette. “Chat Noir is here. Three guesses who he wants to see!” She teased.

Sabine smiled at Marinette. “We’ll keep working on the spell. Go talk to him.” She folded her hands in front of her. “I did interrupt your date, anyway.”

Marinette blinked. “Oh, I had forgotten about that.” She said absently as she walked towards her room.

Tom looked at her. “Don’t stay up there too long, though. You have school in the morning.”

“Ugh!” Marinette groaned loudly. “I forgot about that, too!” She went up to her room and then up onto the balcony. She smiled when she saw Chat Noir waiting for her, so she joined him. “Hi, kitty.”

“Hey!” He met her halfway so they could share a kiss. Marinette blushed and looked away when it broke. “It's late, so I won’t keep you long. I just stopped by to apologize for disappearing last night.” He pushed a stray hair out of her face.

Marinette waved him off. “Oh, don’t even worry about that!” She said. She smiled at him warmly. “I just figured you had somewhere important to be!”

He pushed his pelt out of the way. He wasn’t wearing the fancy mask like he had been the first time they’d talked, but he wasn’t wearing the cowl either. It was a simple black mask, just a strip of fabric with holes cut out for the eyes and tied behind his head. He smiled his perfect smile, and she felt herself melt a little. “I bought you a present,” he said. Her eyes sparkled at the thought of a gift. “Can you get away for a few minutes?”

Marinette wanted to say yes, but then she remembered the spell. “Ugh, I can’t. I have to get ready for bed.” She confessed. He seemed disappointed. She thought quickly. “If you wanted to surprise me, though, I could… give you the combination to my locker.” She suggested. She blushed. “You know where I go to school, right?”

He leaned on the railing and pointed across the street. “Let me take a wild guess.” He said as he pointed to the collège.

Marinette nodded. She scribbled her locker number and combination onto a piece of paper and handed it to him. Marinette and Chat Noir kissed again, and then, he pulled the pelt over his head. He said goodbye and jumped over the railing. Marinette ran to the side and waved as he ran.

Chat Noir didn’t stop running until he reached the mansion. He’d left his window open, so it was easy for him to get back inside. He removed his armor and his pelt and hid it carefully where Gabriel couldn’t find it. Adrien made sure he took his mask off and put it under his pillow. He flopped onto his bed, holding her locker combination like it was her phone number. He touched his face, remembering all the places her skin had been against his. Adrien smiled as he stretched out, content as he daydreamed about Marinette.

Moments before he fell asleep, his door swung open. Adrien shot up like a rocket and looked at Gabriel as he stormed into the room. For a moment, Adrien worried that his father knew that he’d snuck out, but Gabriel only locked the windows and then turned to face him. “I am headed out of the city for a few days. The apprentices are being trained to set traps.” He explained. “Nathalie will watch you. You are to go to school and return home everyday without variation.” He frowned deeply. “Is this understood?”

Adrien sighed heavily. “Yes, Father.”

Gabriel looked at him. He muffled a sigh and then handed him a device. It was small and diamond shaped, but the top was round. It glowed green, and the light circled like sonar. “This shows the coordinates of our camp. Heaven forbid you need something, but if you’re desperate, this is where you’ll find me.”

Adrien smiled. He closed his hand around it. “Thank you. Good luck on your hunt.” Gabriel left.

Adrien slept soundly, and then woke early. He folded his under armor and shoved it into his bag, then his regular armor, which he then covered with his school supplies and Marinette’s present. His backpack was heavy now, but not so much that he couldn’t carry it. He got dressed and then joined Nathalie for breakfast. She checked his fins, and decided that they could go another day without being trimmed back. Adrien thanked his lucky stars, and Nathalie drove him to school. Another lucky break, as sometime between Gabriel leaving and morning arriving, it had started to rain.

There were a few lingering students, waiting for the classroom doors to be unlocked, but there were none in the locker room. Adrien pulled the combination out of his pocket and carefully turned the knob to each of the numbers.

He opened it, and then dropped his backpack. Adrien revealed his present, a black cat toy with a marble in his head so it sounded like it purred, and then picked up his backpack. When he grabbed it, he noticed Nathaniel standing in the doorway.

“That’s Marinette’s locker, not yours.” Nathaniel said.

Adrien had to think quickly. “So it is!” He said. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I’m still not used to everything yet.” He walked past him with a smile.

Nathaniel watched him go. He looked from the stairs to Marinette’s locker. He considered what he’d seen carefully. That’s not right. He must have, at some point, realized that his combination wasn’t working…

There was… fluttering in his mind. Nathaniel looked behind him, but saw nothing. “He’s dangerous,” the flutters whispered. “He was watching Marinette, and he’s put something dangerous in her locker.”

Nathaniel sat down on the bench and opened his backpack, looking at the book inside. It had whispered to him all night long, having appeared in front of him the morning before. “Stop it! You said you’d stop talking to me if I brought you to the school!” He whispered harshly. “Now you’re here! Please stop!”

“What if something happens to Marinette? Then you’d be responsible for it.” The book threatened. It shook in the bag and fell out despite his best efforts. It opened and flipped through the pages. “Recite this spell and you can save her.”

“I won’t cast any of your stupid spells!” Nathaniel declared firmly, slamming the book shut again. He pushed down on the cover, hoping to convince it to be silent, but instead, he felt the magic course through his veins like electricity. He pushed the book into his bag and tried to catch his breath.

He ran up to class. He slid into his seat, which happened to be across from where Adrien sat. He was playing with something that glowed green, but he couldn’t make out what it was. The book spoke to him, muffled since his bag was on the floor. “It’s a bomb. He made a bomb and it’s going to go off and kill everyone.” Nathaniel rolled his eyes and got out his art supplies. “Cast a spell and be a hero!” He tried to push it out of his mind. “Be her hero!”

Nathaniel pushed the bag farther away with his foot. He wanted to get rid of the book, but it kept making its way back.

The other students soon arrived. It seemed that Marinette was running late again, but as class went on, he started to wonder if she wasn’t, in fact, feeling ill, because she missed almost half the day.

Marinette ran into the school just as the class was headed into the library. It was a free study period, so she snuck past the professors and slid into a chair. Nino, Mylène and Alya smiled at her. “Another late night?” Mylène asked sympathetically.

Nino didn’t give her a chance to respond. “How did it go with the grimoire?”

Marinette sighed. “Awful. The book got away, and so did Hawkmoth.” She lamented. She yawned, but her exhaustion gave way to excitement. “I wasn’t up late last night for nothing, though. Gather around!”

They huddled around her. Marinette ripped a piece of paper out of a notebook and crumpled it up. She stood a bit to look around, and then lowered herself so her chin was just a few centimeters above the table.

Marinette closed her eyes. “Claws of the Dragon.” She whispered. Her right hand was surrounded by magenta fire, and her human hand was replaced with a dragon’s claw. She started chanting. “Dragon fire in my soul, burning hot like lump of coal. Centuries passed inside my head, fossilized mind and left for dead. Ancient blood within me stir, lock them ’way inside amber.” She brought her claw down fast near the paper, and then back even faster. The paper levitated for half a second before amber grew around it, fossilizing it completely within thirty seconds.

Nino was amazed, impressed by any magical feat. Alya chuckled and looked at Marinette. “The old saying is true, huh? The dumber the rhyme, the more powerful the spell.”

Marinette pouted as she banished her claws. “My rhyme isn’t dumb!” Alya stared at her with a smug grin. “Okay, it is dumb, but it’s the only one that worked!” She looked at the paper. “Mama is better at it than me. She’s able to completely fossilize something in five seconds, and the end result isn’t even half as fragile as mine.” She picked up the paper and slammed it on the table. It shattered, and the amber faded. It left the paper in shreds, but the spell was broken.

Mylène held her shoulders. “Don’t feel bad, Marinette!” She said encouragingly. “Your mother has been doing this for many years. Her magic is very powerful!”

They spoke idly about spells for a while, and then their concerns became more mundane. That’s when Adrien realized Marinette had arrived. He didn’t want to approach her, feeling that it might give him away at least slightly, so he stood on the other side of the bookshelf closest to her table. He grabbed a random book. It turned out to be a study of pinnipeds and fissipeds—mammals like otters and seals. He eventually stopped eavesdropping in favor of actually reading this book, as he realized he didn’t know anything about the subject.

Juleka grabbed a book and stood next to him. “You’re getting better at eavesdropping. You actually look like you’re reading that book.” She complimented.

“I am reading this book. Did you know that seals have whiskers that help them detect prey in murky water?” Adrien asked. “And otters have the thickest fur of any mammal.”

Juleka didn’t reply for a moment. “Awesome. Did you know that Nathaniel is staring at you?”

He blinked. “Which one is Nathaniel again?” Juleka subtly pointed at him. Adrien not so subtly looked at him. “Oh, I bought something for Marinette, and he saw me put it in her locker.”

“Oh! No wonder. Nathaniel has a crush on her.”

“What?” Adrien spun around to look at her.

Before he could say anything else, Juleka grabbed his lips and held them closed. “You listen to me, Adrien Agreste. If you want to wear a mask and date Marinette in secret, that’s your prerogative.” She said, her voice harsh and whispered. “But you have to choose between dating her in secret and being jealous when other people show interest in her. You can’t do both, because if you do, you’re being a selfish, manipulative shit.” She let go of his mouth to poke him in the chest. “This is so basic I am honestly insulted that I have to explain it to you. Help me get a girlfriend.”

Adrien processed this for a moment. He looked to a different class. “Do you think Mireille is single?” He asked, abandoning any previous train of thought. Juleka chuckled.

But as she chuckled, Nathaniel kept staring. Juleka has always been a loner, so their suddenly friendship had taken most in the class by surprise. The fluttering in his mind was getting worse as the grimoire spun theories and conspiracies into his every thought. They weren’t even focused on Adrien anymore, either. They were disorganized and incomplete. Flashes of slights and isolation. He drummed his fingers against the table he sat at, just to try to drown it out.

But he couldn’t. It was too loud, everything at once. Nathaniel covered his head with his hands and cried quietly, the thoughts so loud that they pushed against his skull.

From across the room, Marinette’s sensitive hearing picked up the sob. She looked at him and frowned sadly. “I’ll be right back.” She said, and she walked over to him. “Nate, are you doing okay? You sound like you’re in pain…”

His head snapped up. He stared at her, and the thoughts became more focused. “She’s so kind and beautiful. She’s like a princess in a storybook. She deserves a castle, and someone strong to watch out for her.” The whispers said. “I know a place. Go there. Live your happily ever after. Just cast this spell, and you’ll be there…”

Nathaniel felt his breath catch in his throat. He nodded, and in that moment, his turquoise eyes glowed. Marinette flinched and stepped back, but he grabbed her arm, his skin white as snow. As he stood, monarch butterflies flooded the room, as if brought into being by his will alone. They darted around the room, freezing students and professors into place when they landed on them. It froze Madame Bustier, Juleka, and Ivan before Alya stood up and shouted, “Run!”

Marinette nodded at her. Alya grabbed Nino and dragged him with her as she chased Mylène out of the room. Adrien ducked around to avoid the butterflies while the others fled. He grabbed an encyclopedia and waited for a break in fleeing students to try to knock Nathaniel out with it, but Nathaniel raised one hand and destroyed the book without even flinching.

He turned his attention back to Marinette. He had her in a death grip, so strong that even her dragon strength couldn’t break his hold. She tried to knock him out, too, but he put his free hand on her face. “Sleep,” he commanded, and she instantly fell asleep. Nathaniel grabbed the grimoire from his backpack, and when he saw Adrien running towards him, he slammed him back against the wall. “We travel through the nothing.” Nathaniel and Marinette were consumed by darkness, and this darkness darted out the window.

Adrien recovered quickly. He chased Nathaniel out the same window, using his fairy blood to stay close to the building. He watched as the darkness darted across the stormy sky and through a glowing black portal. He jumped back into the school and ran down to his locker. He opened it quickly and changed into his armor. Chat Noir was out of sight faster than he’d appeared.

——

Alya, Nino, and Mylène burst into the bakery. Sabine was upstairs, explaining the situation to Fred and Marlena. They seemed disturbed by how frantic they looked. “The Autumn King found a new host!” Alya explained.

“It’s Nathaniel Kurtzburg! He grabbed Marinette and filled the library with these butterflies that freeze people in time!” Mylène added.

“I’m totally sure that he kidnapped her! She’s alone with a dangerous wizard who is only going to get more powerful!” Nino said desperately.

Sabine stood. “Then there’s no time to waste! Marlena, Fred, I need you to come with me!” She furrowed her brows. “If the host is a child, I don’t want to kill him unless I have to.” She looked away. “I only hope I’ve taught Marinette well enough that she knows not to engage him…”

“What should we do?” Alya asked.

“You’re not going anywhere, young fox!” Marlena said sharply.

Fred agreed. “She’s right. Anything you do will only draw attention to yourselves.”

Sabine nodded. “Mylène, Alya, wait here. If…” Sabine felt her breath catch in her throat. “If something goes wrong, and I don’t come back, I need you to be here so you can escort magical creatures out of Paris before the Autumn King comes for them.” They seemed upset by this concept. “Nino, go tell Tom to start making memory erasure potions. We’ll need a lot of them.”

Nino went downstairs reluctantly. Sabine, Marlena and Fred walked upstairs. In unison, they shed their human forms. Sabine opened the trap door for them, and they started searching for the Autumn King.

——

Marinette woke with a start. She was lying in a bed, though it was lumpy and uncomfortable. Her head was pounding, as if she was suffering from a magical hangover. She imagined it would have been worse if the room was more brightly lit. The only light source came from a single floating candle. She jumped out of bed, noting her jacket was on a chair next to the bed. Marinette walked over to the window and looked out.

She wasn’t entirely sure where she was. The sky was a dark purple, streaked with dark clouds over a shadowy forest. Marinette considered sliding through the window, but she was fairly certain that she wouldn’t fit, even in her human form.

Not that she could, anyway. She couldn’t leave while Nathaniel was possessed by the Autumn King. Her only chance was to cast the amberification spell on the grimoire and hope this world dematerialized when the magic was locked away.

Marinette sighed. She walked away from the window, grabbing her jacket and shrugging it on over her shoulders. Her heavy boots echoed through the stone hallways, and as she walked, candles blinked into existence. They led her through the hallways, down the stairs and into a large, brightly lit room. There was a large stone fireplace, burning warm, and a large window high above the ground. In the center of the room was a long wooden table, covered with an elegant white tablecloth, and illuminated by candles with golden flames.

Nathaniel stood at the head of the table, his back facing the window. The transformation was still subtle, but becoming more obvious. His skin was starting to lose color, and his hair had streaks of purple in it. But he still seemed to be in control; he smiled when he saw her, and he took a step closer. “Marinette! You’re awake!” He said excitedly. “I was so worried. You were asleep for a while.”

He seemed so… normal. There wasn’t even a hint of anything supernatural in his voice. She wanted to be angry, to transform and fight him, but she was fairly certain he’d defeat her if she did. She would have to wait for an opening… “I’ve always been a heavy sleeper.”

Nathaniel pulled out a chair adjacent to where he was standing. “I know that I caught you by surprise. I felt this sudden rush of power, and I wasn’t sure what all to do with it.”

The grimoire probably designed it that way. Make the magic an addiction until there was nothing left but the magic. “Y-you never told me that you were a wizard.” She said idly as she sat down.

He slid into his seat with wide eyes. “I wasn’t until today!” He said. When he spoke, every part of his body seemed happy. It was so different from the shy Nathaniel she was used to. She smiled, but half out of pity. This was fleeting, and soon, he would lose control. “I… am sorry I whisked you away, though. I should have at least asked first.” Before he could reply, he reached out and held her arm. “Paris has been so dangerous lately. I would hate for you to be hurt.”

She was quiet for a moment. “I’m able to protect myself, Nate…” Marinette said quietly.

“Oh, I know. You’re crazy strong.” Nathaniel said, barely waiting for her to finish her sentence. He swisher his hand, and in front of them appeared plates of food and goblets full of grape juice. “But, there are things you can’t control. Like the dismemberments a few nights ago!” He had let go of her arm, but his fingers were slowly moving closer to hers.

Marinette pulled her hands into her lap. “Nathaniel,” She said. She kept repeating his name, hoping that it would keep him grounded. “Aren’t you worried about… where this power came from?”

Nathaniel shook his head. As he moved, part of his skin cracked, and the edges of where the corruption was taking place turned purple. Marinette frowned, both out of concern and confusion. She had always figured the Autumn King would be orange. No one had ever told her that; she’d just assumed. “It doesn’t really matter.” He reasoned. “I can… feel it, as it courses through my veins.” He looked at his hands. “With this kind of power, I can protect all of Paris. Maybe even the whole world! I know that I can.”

“It does matter where the power came from!” Marinette argued. Such blatant defiance startled Nathaniel. He still seemed shocked even as the dark magic in his body made him drum his fingers impatiently. She took a breath. “I mean, I love our city just as much as you. And I want to help you protect it! Together.” She reached over the food to grab his hand and weave their fingers together. “But if this power was given to you, you need to understand the price.”

“Together…” Nathaniel mused as his face turned pink from the blush. The word seemed to carry more weight now, and it felt like it shifted the gravity around Marinette’s head, making one side too light and the other too heavy. He frowned as he thought, and then waved his free hand to study the grimoire. “This book appeared in front of me. It had my name written in it, and it started… talking to me.” He shrugged. “It wanted me to cast a spell. So I did, and then we came here.”

“Can anyone cast a spell from it?” She asked.

He considered this. “I don’t know. Maybe?”

Marinette let go of his hand. “Can I try?” She asked. Before he could agree or disagree, she placed her hand on the grimoire.

The grimoire darted away from her and smacked Nathaniel in the chest. He was confused for a second, until he looked up and stared at her. “Wait. That’s not right.” He said. His eyes started glowing. “You… you’re not human, are you?” He leaned closer. “What are you?”

Marinette shot up. Her actions were slowed, and as she stood, Nathaniel crashed forward onto the floor. As she tried to run around the table to escape him, she realized that he was being dragged behind her—but that wasn’t right either. Their shadows had been stitched together! Nathaniel had accidentally cast another spell on her! “Break our shadows! Nathaniel!”

But he didn’t know how, and instead her frantic desperation to get away from him had them end up exactly where they started. Marinette fell over her chair, but Nathaniel stood up first. “I need you to relax!” He said, though it was clear that this revelation had pushed him closer to chaos. Raising his hands to calm her sent plates flying. Moving his arms to protect his face from the flying plates created a sharp, dark stone on the other side of the table. “What’s going on?!” He demanded.

“I can help you, Nate!” Marinette said. “Give me the book!”

“No! I need it to protect you!” He argued.

“I don’t need you to protect me!” Marinette shouted. “I can protect myself!” This shout caused her eyes to glow, and it started to storm outside. Nathaniel seemed impressed but confused at what he figured was a coincidence, but when Marinette cursed herself for using chi on the storm and not the spell.

Lightning flashed. It illuminated something in the window, causing Marinette to gasp and Nathaniel to turn around. In the window, looking down at them, was Chat Noir, obviously angered.

Nathaniel panicked. He summoned a fireball and threw it at the window. Chat Noir ducked around on the outside, and then used the dark power in his ring to break the window. Chat Noir pulled his arm back when Nathaniel sent another blast of fire, and then he jumped inside.

Chat Noir charged Nathaniel, twirling his spear and trying to knock the grimoire from Nathaniel’s hands. Nathaniel, on the other hand, was hopelessly lost and confused, and he was desperately trying to stop the constant barrage of attacks.

Marinette realized that the shadow stitch spell didn’t seem to subject her to ragdoll physics like it did him. She didn’t want to move, fearing that any movement would knock Nathaniel off balance. Chat Noir probably wouldn’t hesitate to kill him, and then the grimoire would fly off to find a new host. “Chat, don’t!” Marinette shouted. The fighting continued, as if she had said nothing. “Don’t! Don’t hurt Nathaniel!”

She took a step forward without thinking. The shadow stitch spell knocked Nathaniel off balance, and Chat Noir charged him. The grimoire, acting out of self preservation, temporarily took over Nathaniel’s body. The Autumn King was a separate entity than Nathaniel, so this got rid of the stitch. He dodged the incoming attack and sent an icicle spear at his shoulder.

The Autumn King ran away to put distance between them. Marinette ran to Chat Noir’s side. “Chat, please! It isn’t Nathaniel’s fault!” She said. “Please don’t hurt him!” She couldn’t let him know that she knew what was wrong with him.

Chat looked at her like she was crazy. “He kidnapped you, attacked the school, and tried to incinerate me!” He shook his head. “I think we’re past the point of a truce!” He looked at his ring briefly before running towards the Autumn King.

Marinette clawed yo her hands and groaned. “Gods above, I swear, if that cat survives this, I might beat him senseless myself!” She cursed. She watched them do battle anxiously. She couldn’t transform, or else give away her secret.

Chat Noir grabbed the Autumn King’s leg and threw him across the room. He hit the table and knocked it over, sending food flying. The Autumn King stumbled, and Chat Noir raised his spear and sprinted to finish him off.

Before he could, purple slime trapped his right foot to the stony floor. Chat was trapped there, and he fell forward and hit his chin. He turned around to see what had trapped him, and immediately started trying to break free. Marinette grinned as Fred oozed through the walls.

He ran towards Marinette, throwing slime at the Autumn King. He stepped between them. “Marinette, are you okay?” He asked quietly, only one of his four eyes looking at her.

“Yes, I’m fine. Nathaniel didn’t hurt me at all!” She said.

Fred expanded to protect Marinette from a blast of fire, and then sank below. Marlena, in turn, jumped down from the fireplace, her kitsune soul protecting her from the flames, and she grabbed the Autumn King’s leg. She started dragging him around, dodging every attack he threw at her to bite him from the other side.

Marlena and Fred took turns distracting him. Marinette ran to Chat Noir’s side and started tending to his wound. As she ripped up the tablecloth to bandage his bleeding shoulder, scolding him for not sitting still, Sabine flew inside from the shattered window. She landed elegantly in front of them. “You’re pushing your luck, child.” She said.

Chat Noir finally shattered the hardened slime. “I never had any of that to begin with,” he muttered. He stood and ran to join the battle.

Sabine watched him go. She looked back at Marinette. “I was actually talking to you. What were you thinking, summoning a storm? You know your chi reserves aren’t plentiful enough to maintain a storm and cast the amberification spell.”

Marinette frowned at her. “I’m just a beginner! It’s the only spell I’ve mastered.” She defended herself. She looked at Chat as he, Marlena and Fred tried to wrestle the grimoire away from the Autumn King. “I can’t transform with Chat Noir here. He’ll notice that I’m missing.” She looked back to Sabine. “Besides, Nathaniel stitched our shadows together. I don’t know transforming would affect him.”

“You’re right. Don’t transform.” Sabine agreed. “Wait for a chance to draw lightning in, and then have it strike Nathaniel. It might stun him long enough to get the grimoire away from him.”

“Right!” Marinette nodded. Sabine flew up, ramming her spine into the ceiling to get the Autumn King’s attention.

It worked. “The Pearl River Dragon! We meet again!” He laughed. He started conjuring a spell.

Sabine circled the ceiling. Marlena threw her head back and howled, though it sounded like a flute played by a master. A dozen dragons that looked exactly like Sabine now circled around, and it confused him. He guessed at one, choosing wrong, and then angrily waved his hand. He banished the illusions, though he was surprised to find that Sabine was gone.

She’d snuck outside and crawled through a different window in the castle. Her head appeared from the staircase, and she sent a blast of water at him. The Autumn King was slammed against the wall nearest the window, soaking wet. Marinette realized what Sabine was telling her. She pointed two fingers at the window before drawing her hand close. Little sparks started gathering near the broken panes.

The Autumn King stood. “I won’t be defeated! Not again!” He declared. He stepped forward, conjuring pure magic around him.

Marinette waited for him to step forward enough that she could angle the arc… and then he was in position. Marlena grabbed Chat Noir and dragged him with her as she ran to the left, while Fred and Sabine ducked in the staircase to the right. No one was watching Marinette as she brought her hand down and electrocuted the Autumn King with a lightning bolt.

He screamed, and the grimoire flew from his hands. Sabine flew forward and raised her right claws. “Dragon fire in my soul,” she chanted.

Chat Noir saw an opportunity. He broke free from Marlena’s jaws.

“Burning hot like lump of coal,” Sabine continued.

Marlena chased after Chat Noir as he raised his spear.

“Centuries passed inside my head,”

The Autumn King looked up. He realized that Chat Noir was going to attack him.

“Fossilized mind and left for dead,”

Chat Noir brought back his spear. The Autumn King made a split second decision and released his possession of Nathaniel.

“Ancient blood within me stir,” Sabine’s claws started to glow gold.

Nathaniel screamed as Chat Noir spun around and slashed him with his spear through his gut.

“Lock them ’way inside amber!” Sabine pointed her claws at the grimoire. The spell zoomed across the room and struck the book. The pages screamed as they fossilized, as the weakening magic forced it to release its hold on Nathaniel, and as it started to unweave less powerful spells.

But by then, it was too late. Chat Noir has already cut Nathaniel, and was now staring at him, waiting for him to bleed. Nathaniel was waiting, too, but he felt nothing. Not the cut in his stomach, not the magic in his veins, nothing. He looked down, afraid of what he might see, but found… nothing. He was fine. This action was followed by a whimper of pain.

This whimper didn’t come from Nathaniel. It came from Marinette. She realized in this moment that the reason she wasn’t subject to the ragdoll physics like Nathaniel was because she’d gotten the worse half of the deal—any injury dealt to Nathaniel would instead be inflicted upon her. When Chat Noir sliced at Nathaniel, thinking he was still the Autumn King, the spear sliced him but injured Marinette in one of the only two spots a fatal wound could be inflicted upon a dragon.

She fell to her knees, holding her gut in her hands. She pulled her hand away to look at it. The blood had already soaked through her shirt and was staining her hands. Sabine and Chat Noir were horrified, but Chat reached her first. He held her gently. “Marinette! I am so sorry! I had no idea—”

“Get away from her!” Sabine shouted without thinking. She flew forward until her chest touched the tip of Chat Noir’s spear. To be honest, that wasn’t even what stopped her, but rather Marinette holding up her hand.

Marinette couldn’t move. She hurt too much to talk. But she was able to mouth some words to Sabine. ‘Get the book. I’ll be fine.’ Sabine thought she was lying, and her every instinct said to kill Chat Noir and take Marinette home. ‘Quickly. Do your duty.’ Sabine still didn’t move. Chat Noir did, however. He lifted Marinette up, and while he kept his spear pointed at Sabine, he scaled the wall and carried her away.

Sabine hissed and chased him. His black armor blended into the darkness, but she could smell Marinette’s blood, and she followed it, leaving Marlena and Fred alone.

Nathaniel was clearly unnerved, and physically exhausted. Marlena and Fred stared at one another. Fred grabbed a heavy rock and knocked Nathaniel out. He picked him up and sort of… swallowed him so he was suspended in the slime that made up his body. Marlena transformed back into a human and grabbed the grimoire. “I guess that could have gone worse.” She said optimistically. “Hard to see how, but it could have.”

——

Marinette had lost consciousness, so it didn’t matter that Adrien had run back to his room at the mansion. He put her on his bed as he tried to think of his next move. Fuck, the French Dragon would want him dead after this! There wasn’t any time to dwell on that, though, because Marinette was bleeding out.

Adrien rushed out of his room and into his father’s office. He opened every drawer he could find, ditching everything in his hands and pockets so he could search without hindrance. He saw a portrait of his mother hanging on the wall behind Gabriel’s computer, and he only considered this for half a second before grabbing the side and opening it. Behind the portrait was a safe, and using the dark power of his ring, Adrien opened that, too.

Sure enough, his magic chalk was sealed inside. He let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed it. When he turned around, he saw the device Gabriel had given him blinked gently on the table. Adrien stared at it for what felt like a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, end of the first part. I’m already working on the next part

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Miraculous Ladybug dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317953) by [Drawingdragons24_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawingdragons24_7/pseuds/Drawingdragons24_7)




End file.
